


A Love Transcending Time

by youngjaeswife



Category: GOT7, K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Past Lives, Best Friends, Friends to Lovers, M/M, same sex relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:00:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 62,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23995666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjaeswife/pseuds/youngjaeswife
Summary: when Choi Youngjae, the youngest son of a famous lawyer in Korea, is attacked and left for dead in an alleyway, he ends up in the hospital with 0 memory of who he is and continuously has a strange dream that he can't get out of his head.With the help of The Head Trauma specialist, Dr. Im Jaebeom, Youngjae's memories slowly start to return, but with them, comes long-forgotten memories and a history of betrayal and murder, one that will continue throughout all his lives if they can't stop the cycle from repeating itself.With the help of Dr. Im Jaebeom's best friend, Detective Park Jinyoung, and his specialist investigative team, Mark Tuan, Jackson Wang, Bambam, and Kim Yugyeom. They set out to find the people behind the vicious attack on Youngjae before history repeats it's bloody self.
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB, Park Jinyoung/Mark Tuan
Comments: 42
Kudos: 114





	1. Chapter 1

He remembered nothing as he awoke in the strange surroundings.

People stared down at him, but he didn’t know their faces.

Lights were flashing and people were asking questions all at once, but he could barely comprehend a thing.

He heard their voices calling out an unfamiliar name and as he tried to sit up he was stopped and thank god, because the pain that seared through his stomach was nasty, and his head, he now realised as he started to become more aware, was throbbing, not quite as much pain as his stomach, but close.

Youngjae ah. Youngjae ah, my poor baby, Youngjae.” A middle-aged woman was holding his hand and crying near his bedside.

Youngjae?

The name he kept hearing them call out.

Was that his name?

“Get those people out of here, everyone except his mother needs to leave!” Another voice insisted firmly. “He’s only just come to. He’s in no fit state for all this attention.”

More questions were asked all at once and his head ached even more and then the man got angry. “I said get them out! NOW!”

And then sounds of protest and scuffling and finally, silence, all except the beeping of machines and other strange noises around him.

“Mrs. Choi, would you mind moving back just a little please, just so the nurse can check his vitals and I need to speak to him.”

Mrs. Choi?

Was that his mother the man had referred to?

“Yes, certainly Doctor.” The woman replied.

Doctor?

He scanned his surroundings sleepily.

Was he in a hospital?

The curtains were pulled to and the man who must have been the Doctor stood over him, looking at him.

Doctor Im Jaebeom.

That’s what the badge said.

“Nice to see you’ve finally woken up, we were getting a little worried there for a while. We had you in an induced coma after your op but you were slow to come around after you came off the machines. In total it’s been about 8 days.”

“He looked shocked. Why the heck had he been in an induced coma after an operation? And why the hell did he need one in the first place?

The Doctor smiled at him. “Youngjae, I’m Doctor Im Jaebeom, head specialist for the trauma unit here at the hospital. I want to just briefly go over a few questions with you. Are you able to talk?”

Youngjae tried to form words, but they didn’t come out.

“Don’t try and exert yourself, you can blink once for yes, twice for no, you’re lucky to be alive right now.”

Youngjae peered up at him questioningly.

What the hell did he mean, lucky to be alive?

“Do you remember what happened to you at all?” Doctor Im asked.

Youngjae blinked twice.

“I see. Do you know who you are?”

Again Youngjae blinked twice.

Doctor Im pointed to the woman behind him. “Do you know who this is?”

He stared at the woman smiling at him but didn’t recognize her at all. He did notice the concern she had displayed.

Another two blinks.

“Okay, it looks like you have some significant memory loss.” He lifted Youngjae’s eyelids gently and shone a light into them.

Even flinching was painful.

“How many fingers am I holding up? Blink the same amount of times for the same amount of fingers. 1, 2, or 3.” Doctor Im held up two.

Youngjae blinked twice.

“Good. Now can you feel this?” He prodded Youngjae’s feet lightly with a small plastic tube. “Again one blink, yes, two no.”

Again two blinks.

“Hmm, it looks like there’s a loss of feeling in his feet. Okay, Youngjae can you feel it if I do this?” He rubbed it over his thighs.

Two more blinks.

“And his legs. Okay, how about this?” He asked rubbing it over Youngjae’s upper arm.

Youngjae blinked once.

“Good. Now, this?” He repeated the motion on the lower part of the arm.

Another single blink.

“Well, the good news is, you still have feeling in your arms at least, now what about your hands?” Doctor Im prodded him in the right first, then the left.

Another single blink for each.

“That’s good. Very good. Okay, so, Youngjae,” Dr. Im noticed the sigh of frustration that escaped the young man’s lips. “Yes, that’s your name. I need to explain to you what happened and why you’re here. Are you okay for me to begin?”

Youngjae blinked once.

Of course he wanted to know what had happened.

Doctor Im pulled up a chair and sat down, as the nurse began to record Youngjae’s vital signs and the woman, Mrs. Choi, still sat to his left. “There’s no easy way to tell you this, so I’m just going to cut to the chase. You were found unconscious in an alleyway, a gunshot wound to your stomach and a gash to your head.”

Youngjae looked shocked.

“You were lucky someone went down the alley to put trash out, because any longer than what it took them to get an ambulance to you and get you here, it might have been too late to save you. Luckily the bullet went straight through. We’ve had to remove about an inch of your large intestine, and you have a slight chip on one of your vertebrae but luckily nothing else was damaged” Doctor Im pulled no punches getting straight to the point.

“The bullet grazed your spine on the way out, luckily it was kind enough not to shatter it. But it may have damaged some nerves and that could be what’s causing the lack of feeling in your legs and feet. We’re unsure however, if the damage is permanent or not, so more neuro testing will be needed during your recovery period.” He pointed to the bags of fluid above him.

“We’re giving you strong antibiotics, painkillers, and general fluids through an intravenous line at the moment. You can’t eat or drink for a while and we’ve given you a temporary colostomy bag while your intestine heals. We’ve cleaned and stitched your head up, but whatever you got hit with, it was hard enough to cause that gash and significant memory loss, we’re just waiting for the head scans to come back.”

Doctor Im turned to Mrs. Choi. “There’ll be rehabilitation required once he’s able to do so. And we’ll provide him with a psychologist and a Psychiatrist while he’s here. I’ll let you know now, it will be a fairly long road to recovery depending on his body’s ability to heal and his determination to work hard.”

He turned back to face Youngjae. “Did you hear all that?”

Youngjae blinked once, an extremely pained and unhappy look on his face.

“Excellent. So, all going well, and providing the paralysis isn’t permanent you should be able to walk again later on down the track, but we won’t know for certain until you can actually sit up or stand if there’ll be an issue.” Doctor Im checked the amount of pain killer ratio and called the nurse over, “He’ll need another five milligrams at least for the level of pain he’s feeling.”

“Yes sir, I’ll fix it now,” the nurse said as she came back over and tended to it.

“All done sir.” She informed him a minute later.

“Thank you.” Doctor Im turned to Mrs. Choi. “Is your husband still coming in?”

Mrs. Choi nodded. “He said he would be here in about an hour. He’ll be bringing his brother too is that alright?”

“That’s perfectly fine, it’s immediate family only for a while anyway. “Looking up at the nurse, Doctor Im smiled. “Perhaps you could take Mrs. Choi to the visitor’s lounge and organize her some tea or coffee and she can wait for Mr. Choi and his brother out there. Gives Youngjae a bit of time to rest. Also, find out who let those reporters in. That was ridiculous!”

“Yes, Doctor,” The nurse replied with a nod. “Mrs. Choi, this way if you will please.”

“Youngjae ah, I’ll be back soon and your father is coming, okay. You’ll be alright, everything will be alright. Please, Doctor, spare no expense with his treatment. He must recover fully!”

“We’ll do everything we can within our ability to do so.” Doctor Im reassured her.

“Thank you.” Mrs. Choi sighed as the nurse ushered her out of the room.

Doctor Im looked back down at the young man looking up at him rather confused.

“You must be really freaked out right now. You wake up in hospital not knowing what happened to you or why and it must feel strange to see people you should know but can’t recognize.

Youngjae blinked once.

“That’s very understandable. Anyway you need to rest for now only your parents and immediate family members are allowed to come and see you. You need as much rest and healing time as possible. Understood?”

One blink.

“Alright, good!” He placed a cord with a buzzer next to Youngjae’s hand. “Use this if you need to and a nurse will be right with you! This one is for the pain killers.” He placed another chord into his bed near his hand. “These painkillers will keep you relatively drowsy and you’ll continue to drift in and out of sleep. Don’t fight it, because you need to sleep and rest much as you can in order to allow the natural healing process to begin its course. I’ll take my leave now and talk to you a little later. Get some rest.” He gave Youngjae a soft touch to his arm before standing up and leaving.

Youngjae sighed.

What the hell was going on?

Why had he been smacked on the head and shot?

What the hell had he been involved In for his to happen

At least he knew he had a name now and Youngjae sighed as he closed his eyes and began to drift back off to sleep.

He’d just have to wait until he regained his memory to figure out why he’d ended up like this.

And he hoped for his own sake, it would be sooner rather than later.

~*~

Once Mr. Choi arrived with his oldest son, Doctor Im, armed with paperwork, scans and X-rays, ushered them into his office.

After inviting them to sit, he gave them the best smile he could. “So I know you two weren’t able to get in until today,” he acknowledged Youngjae’s brother and father. Today I’ll be explaining the various injuries to you, and some of the repercussions caused by them. Firstly I think we need to discuss the paralysis he’s going through because of this incident.” Doctor Im handed the three of them information sheets.

“As I said before to Mrs. Choi,” Doctor Im addressed the other two. “We won’t know if the damage is permanent until we are able to get him up and about and do more neuro testing. The bullet went right through him but caused damage to the top of his large intestine on the way, so we had to remove the damaged part and for now he has to use a colostomy bag until that heals. The biggest risk until it’s healed is of course infection, so we’re pumping fairly decent doses of antibiotics through his Iv line and we’ll adjust accordingly as needed.”

He looked at the X-ray and pointed out to Youngjae’s family where the bullet grazed his spine. “You can see here this is where the bullet went in and it went out at that point there. There’s a small chip off the vertebrae just here but luckily it skimmed past so no other damage, except the exit point, just here, has been done.”

He looked through his notes briefly, then continued. “The gash on his head will heal, but the police said the way it was done was intended to be a finishing blow and they think Youngjae was shot as a last resort, because the blow to the head didn’t actually end up finishing the job. But the police will talk to you more about that later.”

“You’re saying someone tried to murder my son?” Mr Choi asked his face expression full of anger.

Doctor Im could see he was ready to take a chunk out of whoever did it.

“They think so, but as I said, that’s for them to discuss with you. I’m just the Medical expert who’s going to make sure your son gets the treatment he needs to get him and you all through this.” He reminded them.

“Now, the gash on his head was pretty nasty looking until we cleaned it up and repaired it. It should heal without issue, but again, infection is always a risk factor.”

“Mr.Choi sat forward in his seat. “We want the best for him. He’ll need a private room and first-class attention. We’ll happily pay for security to be with him to ensure his safety. We can’t risk anything happening to him again!”

“That’s up to you to work out with the hospital, in the meantime, my job is to make sure Youngjae gets the appropriate medical attention he needs. I also took the liberty of requesting the paparazzi be banned from being anywhere on the hospital,grounds.” Doctor Im reassured them.

“The staff members that allowed them in have been reprimanded. And the request for a paparazzi ban was just granted. I got the message back just before I called you all in here, so Youngjae will be left alone in that regards.”

Mr. Choi nodded. “Thank you, really from the bottom of our hearts. It’s appreciated.”

“You’re welcome Mr. Choi.” Doctor Im replied with a bow of his head. “Now, in regards to Youngjae’s head scan. There was no evidence of any other major damage to his brain but he does have quite a few hairline fractures and we assessed that they would heal themself, because they usually do. He’ll have bruising for quite some time.” He went through his notes again, and picking one particular sheet out, sighed heavily.

“Now,“ he began holding up the sheet in front of him. “His memory loss, is my other main concern. We can’t control when or if he’ll regain them and until he regains them, and again I add, if, because in extreme cases they don’t always return completely, he needs complete rest and quiet. I recommend you stay only for half an hour at a time at this stage, at least for the first week.” He suggested.

Doctor Im placed his notes back onto his desk, stood and sighed, somewhat relieved. “To be honest, considering how bad this could have turned out, I seriously think that Youngjae was an extremely lucky young man, the deities were definitely on his side that day.”

Mr. Choi nodded as he and the others stood too. “We are truly grateful to you all for saving his life.” He handed Doctor Im a business card. “Please, if you ever need anything, do not be hesitate to ask. Whatever you want or need, I can make it happen!”

Doctor Im took it graciously, bowing low as he did so. “I’ll keep that I mind if ever I’m in need. Thank you. Oh by the way, the police said they would meet you back in the family area. They need some information and have a few questions for you.” He ushered them to the door and opened it for them, bowing as they left the room.

Closing his office door behind them he looked at the business card properly and he was impressively surprised.

It seemed that Choi Youngjae wasn’t your average hospital guest. His father owned a large company, one of the top lawyer agencies in Seoul.

Ironic really.

It wouldn’t the first time a lawyer had made enemies and maybe this was the case at hand and Youngjae might have been the target of a revenge attack against his father.

It happens.

But it was all just speculation and he really had no idea why he’d thought of it.

Shrugging to himself Doctor Im placed the business card into his draw and sat back down. He needed to make arrangements for Youngjae to see a Psychologist, Psychiatrist and a rehabilitation therapist, among other things.

All in all though, it would definitely be quite some time before the young man could leave the hospital.

A knock on his door reclaimed his attention and he sighed as if today hadn’t been busy enough.

“Come in,” he said a little annoyed that his organization time had been interrupted.

The door opened and a nurse popped her head in.

“Sorry to bother you Doctor, but, the brother of the patient Choi Youngjae, in ICU, would like to talk to you.” A nurse informed him

“Sure, send him in.” Doctor Im assumed he’d had questions to ask since he had been so quiet earlier.

“Just go through sir, the Doctor’s waiting for you.”

He heard the nurse say and seconds later Youngjae’s brother walked back in.

“Forgive my intrusion,” Youngjae’s brother began. “I just wanted to ask you a few more things about my brother’s situation.”

“Certainly. Please, sit down.” He pointed to the couch seat where the family had sat earlier. “So what did you want to ask, um, sorry I didn’t catch your name earlier.”

“Oh my apologies, Dr. Im, I never introduced myself earlier. I’m Sunjae, Youngjae’s older brother.” He held his hand out to him.

“Please, call me Jaebeom.” Dr. Im smiled as he took the offered hand, shaking it. “We’ll be acquainted with each other for quite some time, so might as well drop formalities.”

“Thank you, Jaebeom.” Sunjae nodded politely. So, I know you said that we won’t know if the paralysis or the memory loss is temporary or permanent yet, but, is there a usual time period in which he could improve?”

“I’m afraid there’s not an immediate answer to that. It could be weeks, months, even years before things start to change.” Jaebeom informed him. “You really just can’t tell.”

“Ah, I see.” Sunjae sighed. “That is an awful shame.”

“All we can do is keep an eye out for improvements, if and when they start to happen. We can give him all the therapy he needs and it might be enough and it might not be.” Jaebeom replied as honestly as he could. “Sometimes it’s better to expect the worse case scenario, rather than to romanticize things, then, if things go well, it’s a positive bonus. Just don’t go expecting unrealistic miracles.”

Sunjae raised an eyebrow. “Too many people already scramble for unrealistic things, I’m definitely not one of them. I’m more the type that knows what they want in life, waits for the opportune moment to arrive and seizes it with both hands.”

“Spoken like a true business man’s son.” Jaebeom chuckled

“No point in playing around.” Sunjae leaned back on the couch, folded his arms and crossed his legs. “My brother, on the other hand, seems to think that getting things handed to him on a platter is what it’s all about, and to be honest, I wouldn’t be surprised if that’s what got him into this mess in the first place. He has quite the nose for trouble.”

“I see,” Jaebeom nodded. “Bit of a trouble maker then is he?”

“You could say that,” Sunjae replied. “He tends not to know his place in the order of things. Anyway, I apologize again for the sudden intrusion,” he began as he stood. “But I appreciate you taking the time to speak to me. Thank you!!” Sunjae bowed.

“Not a problem. It must be a hard time for your family right now, so, if you ever have any other questions, I’m more than happy to oblige.” Jaebeom said standing too.

“Much appreciated, Jaebeom,” Sunjae shook his hand again.

“Not a problem, and rest assured,” Jaebeom said as reassuringly as he could. “We’ll do whatever we can to get your brother through this.”

Sunjae gave a polite nod of his head and smiled. “I’m sure you will, and please keep me informed of his progress personally.” He handed his personal business card to Jaebeom

Jaebeom took his card and then opened the door for him. “Will do.”

Sunjae nodded and then left.

Jaebeom shut the door and returned to his seat. “Obviously the Choi’s were keen to see Youngjae back on their feet, but now Jaebeom was curious to know more about his seemingly wayward patient.

He added Sunjae’s business card to his draw, sighed then grabbed his phone and made a call.

****

The phones were going off at the Incheon police department and it seemed that no one wanted to answer them today.

Sitting at his desk, staring at the scores of paperwork he needed to get done, detective Park Jinyoung looked up and sighed.

All other staff were actually busy so, he begrudgingly answered.

“Incheon police department, detec, oh, hey Doc, to what do I owe the pleasure of this call?” Jinyoung made a face. “Pfft, listen to you calling in favors like their free. What do you mean, of course it’s free because I owe you? Fine, fine. When can you meet up? Lunch, tomorrow? Sure. Just message me where, when, the time, and who you need the info on. Alright, yeah, it’ll be good to catch up. Yeah, it has been a while. Great! I’ll see you later, ciao.”

Jinyoung put the phone down and smiled.

Jaebeom had been his best friend for many years but they rarely had time to connect lately, they were both so busy that three months had passed, since they’d actually had the chance to catch up.

His mobile went off and he quickly checked the text that Jaebeom had sent him, before putting it back in his pocket and getting back on with the workload in front of him.

Lunch today, was still three hours away, and he figured it would take him at least an hour and a half to finish the paperwork and that would leave him an hour and a half to dig up what Jaebeom needed from him for tomorrow.

He grinned, satisfied as he was almost done with the first lot of paperwork in front of him, but became quite quickly annoyed when his mobile rang again..

“What now?” He snorted.

“Well, that’s a fine way to talk to your best officer.” The disgruntled voice threw back at him. “Did you not get your 8.30am coffee this morning?”

“Sorry Mark, it’s been crazy this morning. The phones haven’t stopped and it’s not even 9.30 am yet.”

“In other words no, you didn’t.” Mark chuckled down the phone. “I forgive you then, and I’ll grab you one on the way back from the hospital. We’ve just finished talking to the family of that attempted murder victim.”

“Oh yeah, that famous Lawyer’s son, right?” Jinyoung asked.

“Yeah, it was his youngest son Youngjae, and he’s damn lucky to be alive. I’ll fill you in properly when I get back. I’m about half-hour, maybe 45 away, by the time I get your coffee, you grumpy ass.”

“Yeah, yeah, Tuan.” Jinyoung grinned. “See you when you get back and thanks for the coffee in advance.”

“All good see you soonish.”

“Okay, thanks again Mark.” Jinyoung said quite happily, now knowing he’d finally get his coffee, as the call ended.

He decided the only way to get the paperwork done peacefully was to halt all interruptions until Mark arrived and he hit the button on his intercom.

“Yes Detective Park?”

“Hey, Yugi. I need you to hold all calls to me. Take messages, unless urgent. I only want to be interrupted when Tuan gets in. Is that understood.” Jinyoung told his young prodigy

“Missed your 8.30 coffee again, did you?”

Jinyoung could almost hear the smirk he knew Yugyeom was giving him over the intercom.

“Wipe that look off your face right now or it’s a week of unpaid overtime for you.” Jinyoung snorted.

Yugyeom just laughed, he knew all of Detective Park’s threats were empty. “I’ve diverted all incoming calls to me for now. And I’ll inform you when your boyfie gets back.

“Mark is not my boyfriend. I keep telling you that!”

“Yes, yes you do. Alright, busy, going now.”

“You’re a damn brat, Kim Yugyeom!” Jinyoung retorted.

“Only for you.”

“I’ll come out there and smack you in a minute.” Jinyoung snorted some more.

“Sorry can’t hear you. Noisy in here now. Bye-bye.”

The intercom went silent.

“Little sh, I oughta.” Jinyoung shook his head, suddenly chuckled, and continued with his paperwork.

Kim Yugyeom would keep until later.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explanation of terms used for Royal titles and how the royalty were addressed, some are not necessarily in the fic but I am putting here to make associations.
> 
> (I am giving you the more common terms used otherwise the list will be as long as this chapter of the fic lol)
> 
> Depending on who you are speaking to Mama after anything you see title wise in royalty, translates to your majesty, or your highness.
> 
> Wang- is the title used for a King  
> Jeonha- Sounds like Joan ha the h sounding almost silent and the j sounding inbetween ch and j. Literally means Your majesty.  
> Pyeha- sounds like pyay ha another more common term for addressing the king as Your majesty and like Jeonha the h in ha is almost silent.  
> Appa- is father  
> Appamama- how a royal child addresses the king, or a male concubine/ Consort of a queen and literally means, father your majesty.  
> Wangbi- is the title and literally means, queen consort (wife) of the current king  
> Wangbimama- title and how to address the queen consort. It literally means, queen consort your highness.  
> Eommamama- how a royal child addresses the queen or concubine of a king, literally means, mother your highness  
> Wonja- Title for the king's eldest son, before he is appointed crown prince.  
> Wangseja- Title. Crown Prince who is named heir to the throne, before his coming of age  
> Jeoha- how to address the crown prince once he has come of age. Pronounced similar to Jeonha, but with out the n, sounds like Joe ha, again with the j sounding between the ch and j sound, and the h in ha being almost silent, it’s a term used for the crown prince in line for the throne and is also usually always the king and queens oldest son in line for the throne and literally translates to Crown Prince your highness  
> Gun/wangja- Title for a prince born of the king and a concubine before coming of age.  
> Daegam- how to address a Prince with the title of Gun/Wangja who is the son of the king and concubine, or the king's grandson born from a son not appointed crown prince.  
> Daegun- Title Means Grand Prince  
> Daegam- How to address a Grand prince, Title Daegun, the son of the king and queen consort, not entitled to be crown prince.  
> Hwarang- literally means Flower Knights. Hwa is Flower, Rang is Knight.these were a group of Young men from noble houses chosen for their status, good looks and we’re subjected to intense training, including spiritual and mental in order to become the elite military of the kingdom of Silla. The Hwarang was formed around 539AD.
> 
> Please note in any normal situation, the child of a concubine and king would not be considered appropriate to rule as King or Queen but for the nature of this story I am pushing the historical boundaries. 
> 
> More notes at the end of the chapter.

Youngjae slept restlessly as the night wore on, until he finally woke up with the pain again. Groggily he sighed and pressed the buzzer beside him getting the nurses attention. 

She came in and smiled at him. “Are you alright sir? Do you need more pain killers?” 

Youngjae nodded his face showing the pain he was in. 

She checked his charts. “Hmm. I’m going to give Dr. Im a call at home. I personally think we should be putting your dosage up and we can keep on top of your pain that way. I’ll be right back.” She headed back out of the room,

Youngjae found it hard to keep his eyes open drifting in and out of sleep while he was waiting for her return. It must have been about 15 minutes later that she finally came back in with another nurse.

“Sorry about the wait Mr. Choi. I got a hold of Dr. Im and we’ll be upping your intravenous painkillers for you. The other nurses were supposed to up it by 5 mil more before they left, but it seems like they forgot when the other emergency came in just before their shift ended.” 

Youngjae watched as best he could while they fiddled about. 

“Your eomma signed the paperwork before we operated, giving us permission to for us to do whatever it takes to get you well again! So you don’t have to worry about anything. Your stay has fully been taken care of and all you need to do is rest and recover. Alright?”

Youngjae nodded and wished he hadn’t, his head stung as soon as it moved and he winced.

“Try and not to move too much Mr. Choi. You’ve got a lot of equipment attached to you and any sudden movements will cause extra pain you don’t need.”

Youngjae sighed. 

“Dr. Im said to remember to blink your answers. We know the drill okay?”

Youngjae blinked once. 

“Very good! Alright, so, this will take a short while to kick in but it should take you a much bigger edge off the pain than it did before. Don’t get me wrong you’ll still feel it, but it should be a bit more comfortable. If it isn’t, we have the Doctor’s permission to give you one more 5-milligram upgrade, but that’s all we can do for now.”

The nurse who had been with him signed a med chart and then smiled at him little.

“Also pre-warning, In the morning a couple of male orderlies will come in and shift you up the bed a little, it will be uncomfortable, but bear with it, it’s only for a few minutes. Alright?”

Youngjae blinked once in reply. 

“Okay great! Now I’ll just check your OBS and we’ll leave you be.”

Truth be told Youngjae was glad when they left. 

Settling back down he could feel the drowsiness of the pain relief kicking back in and a few minutes later he drifted off to sleep.

****

Joseon dynasty 18th century, Gyeonhuigung palace. 

“Pyeha” The head eunuch called from outside of the king’s chambers

“Enter, Seo Jeong.” The king permissed.

The doors opened and a middle aged man came in, his head bowed low and he knelt before the king.

“What it is?” The king asked while continuing his daily journal writings.

“Hwa Yeul Jeoha, requests an audience with you.”

The king placed his quill down and looked up from his work and smiled. “Send him in.” 

“Appamama.” a young man walked into the kings chambers and bowed down on his knees as he addressed the king. 

“Sit up my son.” The king gave his permission.

“Appamama,” The young prince sat upright. “If it pleases you, I would like to take provisions out to some of our poorer subjects this afternoon! And yes, I’ve finished all of my lessons already!”

“I’m am extremely happy that you are so well disciplined and thoughtful. The king smiled. “I think we have chosen well in deciding to make you the crown prince. You have your father’s desire to be a good leader and your eommamama’s kindness and big heart.”

Hwa Yeul smiled. “Appamama, I appreciate the fact that you have chosen me to be Crown Prince, but I am just the son of a concubine. Anh should be the Crown Prince he is the rightful heir of you and Wangbimama.”

“Hwa Yeul!” A woman’s voice echoed from an unseen place.

“Now you’re in trouble,” the king said with a grin.

Hwa Yeul turned his head as the Queen consort walked in then quickly bowed his head again. “Wangbimama,” he said respectfully.

“Hwa Yeul,” She began as she leaned down and gently touched his cheek, smiling at him. “I have given you permission to call me your eommamama. And you know that Anh is not fit to be Crown Prince.”

“But,” 

She placed a finger to the prince’s lips. “You know why, so please my son, don’t argue anymore. 

“Yes, eommamama, my apologies eommamama.” Hwa Yeul bowed his head.

“No need for apologies. You know I love you like you were my own flesh and blood.”

Hwa Yeul smiled gratefully. 

“Welcome back my Queen,” The king smiled as the queen knelt beside him. “How was your journey.

“It was good. We have made progress with the next kingdom and it looks like they are willing to trade. They are sending an emissary with their final answer within the week.”

“Excellent news. Ah yes, that reminds me, Hwa Yeul would like to go out and take some provisions to the people.”

“And he wonders why we chose him for the throne rather than Anh.” The queen said with a smile. “I think we should let him go. But,” she looked directly at Hwa Yeul. “You must take Sun Myeong and his men with you, just to be safe.”

“Yes eommamama! Thank you eommamama, Appamama.” The young prince was elated.

“Seo Jeong,” The king called out to his head eunuch 

“Yes Pyeha?” Seo Jeong came in, head bowed.

“Hwa Yeul wishes to take provisions out to our people. Let the storehouse know and get them to prepare 1000 bags of rice, and inform me when it is done.”

“Yes Pyeha! Will the young prince be accompanying me?”

“May I, I’ll definitely take Sun Myeong. I promise!” Hwa Yeul looked hopeful.

“Very well,” the king replied. “Seo Jeong, take the prince to get Sun Myeong first then he may accompany you to the storehouse.”

“Yes, Pyeha.” He backed out of the room slowly, head still bowed.

“Thank you,” Hwa Yeul stood, bowed and left the room.

The queen sighed softly. “I wish sometimes that Yeul was my true son. Anh is, wreckless, destructive. You never know what that boy is thinking. I worry about him constantly.”

“I’m not sure how we can change Anh’s behaviour,” the king wondered. “I sent him away for disciplinary training but he came back just as undisciplined as ever. I will not allow him to be king in my stead. I am sure that our people would suffer at his hands.

“Agreed. Yeul must take your place when the time comes, Jeonha,” the queen consort said with a small sigh. “I know he will reign well and with as much fairness and justice as his father does.”

“I agree!” The king said as he stood and offered his hand to his queen. “We should walk together. It’s been a while

From the shadows in the garden, a figure unseen by the occupants in the kings chambers, moved swiftly away from the king’s window.

~*~

The young prince and Seo Jeong headed towards the young men’s quarters where the Hwarang were stationed. Hwa Yeul enjoyed watching them train. It inspired him to learn the art of combat and the captain of the Hwarang, Sun Myeong was Hwa Yeul’s personal trainer and bodyguard, helping him to learn the ways of self-defense inside the castle walls and personal bodyguard both in and outside the castle.

Today was supposed to be day Sun Myeong’s day off, as usually the young prince spent all day inside studying and learning.

He was shirtless and in the middle of 100 push-ups when he heard his name being called.

“Sun Myeong ah!”

Sun Myeong smiled when he heard the voice and jumped to his feet standing to attention. 

“Why are you always half-dressed when I come to see you?” The young prince grinned.

“Jeoha.” He bowed his head low. “Why are you always coming to see me when I’m half-dressed, seems more the appropriate question?” 

Hwa Yeul stifled a laugh.

Seo Jeong shook his head. “Are you trying to get your self hung? Speaking so casually to him.”

“Seo Jeong, leave him, he has my full permission to treat me as an equal and I don’t care what anyone says. Understood!?”

“But what if your father hears him? Or worse still, your brother.” Seo Jeong said an air of concern in his voice.

“Seo Jeong ah!”

“Yes, Jeoha.” 

“Am I the crown prince, or am I not?” Hwa Yeul reminded him.

“Yes Jeoha,” Seo Jeong sighed. 

“Then that’s settled. Now, go wait by the storehouse. I wish to talk to Sun Myeong, alone for a minute.”

“But Jeoha,” Seo Jeong started to protest until he saw the look in the young prince's eyes.

“Yes, Jeoha.” Seo Jeong bowed and headed off.

“You shouldn’t give the old man a hard time. He takes good care of you.” Sun Myeong said raising an eyebrow.

Hwa Yeul smiled. “I know, but it’s hard to get away without him. I barely get to come see the Hwarang these days, my extra lessons take up so much time. But I finished early today and appamama and eommamama gave me permission to take provisions out to our people.”

“And let me guess you can only go if you have the best of the best with you.” Sun Myeong’s grin was smug

“Show off, but yes I have to take you with me to the storehouse first, and then as long I am with you and your men out to the people. I know it’s your day off and I’m sorry, but I would really appreciate it if you could.”

Sun Myeong smiled. “You know, all you have to do is ask. I wasn’t really doing much anyway. And besides,” he gave the crown prince a wink. “You know I’d come at the drop of a hat if you needed me. Royalty or not Jeoha, you are still my best friend!”

“Best friend huh?” 

Sun Myeong grinned. “Not much else we can call it, not in public anyway. I don’t want be hung, drawn, quartered, beaten, dragged by horses or anything else pertaining to getting caught for even thinking about sleeping with royalty.”

“Does this mean I am sneaking into your chambers tonight?” Sun Myeong raised an eyebrow. 

“Same time as always. I’ll wait for you outside.” Hwa Yeul went to leave Sun Myeong’s quarters, but Sun Myeong pulled him back to him pressing him hard up against the door a look of wanting in his eyes, kissing Hwa Yeul fiercely.

Hwa Yeul, kissed him back with the same passionate force, before dragging himself away from the handsome young man in front of him. “I expect the same passion when you take me tonight!”

Sun Myeong out his shirt back on. “I promise you Yeul, I will not disappoint you!”

Hwa Yeul smiled. “Let's get this over and done with then we’ll rest. I want everything to be perfect later. Now get dressed before I lose my senses and get us both into trouble.” 

Sun Myeong chuckled as Hwa Yeul left his quarters. 

He really was quite the insatiable prince.

~*~

A tall Young man barged his way past the servants in the kings garden area, an angry look on his face. He pushed passed the queen’s personal entourage and was stopped by the kings body guards before he could reach them.

“I demand to speak to my father!” 

The king and queen turned at hearing the voice of their son. 

“Let him through,” the king ordered reluctantly.

“Appamama, eommamama,” The young man bowed at their feet.

“What is it Anh?” The king asked as patiently as he could.

“How can you agree behind my back to allow the son of a mere concubine to take my place as rightful ruler. It is my right! Yeul has no rights as a half breed

“Anh, we’ve talked about this and never behind your back. You know the reasons why you cannot be crowned king.” The king argued. 

“Why do you not believe me it was an accident.” Anh protested. “That peasant got in the way of my horse. They ran in front of me, I couldn’t help but knock them down.”

“That was not the account that was retold to us. There were reliable witnesses, including my own men that saw you run them down intentionally, trampling them with your horse. Your words were ‘trash is not needed in the perfect world which I intend to make once I am king,” The king said trying to keep his cool.

“How can we keep the masses under control unless we show them why we are in charge. You squander so much on those foolish beggars. 1000 bags of rice today. What will it be tomorrow, your horses?” Anh argued angrily.

“Those ‘foolish beggars’, Anh, are our loyal subjects.” The king snapped back. “The stores we receive, other than trades from other countries, come from their hard work and joint efforts so that we may eat and be full. There is nothing wrong with repaying them for their diligence.”

“Councillor Hong Jang, says it is foolish to waste good resources on low life scum.”

“Councillor Hong Jang is a bigoted fool, who cares only for what he can get for himself. If he told you that tomorrow you had to throw yourself into the sea and die because you would be reincarnated as a deity as a reward for your loyalty to him, would you do so?”

Anh clamped his mouth shut. 

“You didn’t know I knew? What false thing is he promising you for your loyalty? That you will be ruler over these people he wants to exploit and ruin? I won’t have it. If you continue to associate with him and his ridiculous ways, then I shall be forced to take action!” 

The king frowned as his eldest son clenched his fists.

“You wish to be King, but you lie, your attitude and disciplines are very undesirable and you can barely control your actions or your temper and allow yourself to be manipulated by men such as Jang.” The king sighed. “How can you even expect to rule fairly when your actions are controlled by another who wants power for himself? You are just a pawn in Jang’s game, he will use you and throw you away! You’ll see. I am ashamed to call you my son!” 

“Eommama, do you honestly agree with him?” Anh was more than angry now.

The Queen Consort remained silent.

“You side with him, that Yeul should reign in my stead? Am I that much of a disgrace in your eyes, that my own flesh and blood eomma, would forsake me for a halfbreed!” 

The sting of his father’s slap made Anh reel backward. 

“Enough of your vile mouth! Consider yourself confined to your quarters until further notice.” He turned to his men. “Put guards on all sides of his chambers and make sure he remains there until further notice.”

“What? No! You can’t do this.” Anh protested.

“This is a direct order from your king, not your appa.” He turned back to the guards. “Send some men and bring Jang to me in the throne room! Gather the rest of the council and we shall put an end to this ridiculousness. I will not endure this any longer.”

Suddenly Anh realised he had gone too far and he dropped to his knees rubbing his hands together, begging for forgiveness.

From over near the Hwarang quarters, Hwa Yeul watched the proceedings and sighed as he shook his head. Even though he could’t hear what was going on, he felt bad for his older brother 

“I see Anh is up to his old tricks again.” Sun Myeong said as he exited his quarters and stood by Hwa Yeul, his hands behind his back and shaking his head.

“I feel bad for him sometimes, even though I know he’s at fault most times. Appamama and Wangbimama are so different to Anh in personality comparison and yet they are both his parents by blood. I just don’t understand how he can be so cruel yet appamama and Wangbimama are so loving, thoughtful and caring.”

Sun Myeon pg shrugged. “Maybe he did something awful in a past life and he’s being punished for it in this life.” 

“Perhaps.”Hwa Yeul said with a sigh. “Oh well. It’s not my business, we should, however, head to the store house before Seo Jeong comes looking for me in a panic.”

Sun Myeong gave a nod of his head. “Agreed. You worry him enough as it is.” 

Hwa Yeul pouted and wrinkled his nose. “Who’s side are you on?”

“Who ever pays my wage.” Sun Myeong said casually without breaking a smile. “Shall we, Jeoha?” 

“Hmph. I see how it is.” Hwa Yeul sulked a little as they headed of towards the store house.

Sun Myeong’s face gave way to a small smile and he laughed a little. 

Are you laughing at me?” Hwa Yeul slapped him on the shoulder

“Never, Jeoha.” Sun Myeong’s face was without expression once more.

“Liar!” Hwa Yeul said with an air of amusement this time.

“If you knew, then why did you ask?” Still no facial expression played upon Sun Myeong’s face.

“Oh shut up. Just because you’re the captain of the Hwarang, and the most handsome man in it, does not mean you can tease me.”

“Then why do you let me?”

Hwa Yeul smiled at him. “Because I love you,” he whispered loud enough for only Sun Myeong to hear. “But you knew that already and I think this is what this is all about, you just wanted to hear me say it!” Hwa Yeul smiled. “Pushing your boundaries now. Oh and now you’re smiling!” 

Sun Myeong finally looked at Hea Yeul. “You give me reason.” 

Hwa Yeul chuckled. “Sometimes, I really want to take that sword if yours and hit you on the head with the hilt.” 

Without hesitation Sun Myeong removed the sword from his side and held it out to his prince. 

“Put that away.“ Hwa Yeul laughed.

Sun Myeong did so with a slight smirk on his face.

“Would you do everything I say?” Hwa Yeul said nudging him with his shoulder playfully.

“Within reason.” Sun Myeong smiled.

“Jeoha!” Seo Jeong called out to him as they approached the store house. “I was starting to worry something had happened.”

“I have Sun Myeong with me what could possibly happen with our best Hwarang by my side?” Hwa Yeul replied with confidence. 

“Jeoha, never make jokes like that, they could bring bad luck.” Seo Jeong protectively pulled him away and into the store house.

Sun Myeong pursed his lips as Seo Jeong continued to lecture the prince. 

“What would you have done, if an enemy breached the place walls and found you while out wandering.”

Sun Myeong stepped between them and bowed down. “I would protect him with my life. That is both my duty and my honour.”

Seo Jeong stepped back a little surprised. 

“After all, the Hwarang are the shields of the Royals. We are loyal to them and are chosen in part for that reason.”

Seo Jeong sighed. “I understand that, I just don’t want the young master throwing his life away unnecessarily.” 

“Enough you two!” Prince Hwa Yeul sighed. “Sun Myeong, you can stand down, it’s fine. I get it, you both want to make sure I’m protected. But right now time is wasting and I would like to get out of the palace and back before evening sets in!”

Sun Myeong moved back behind the prince.

“Right, now, how are the provisions coming along?” Hwa Yeul enquired

“I have our fastest workers on the provisions. Maybe an hour with them all working on it?”

“Shall we help them Sun Myeong?” The prince asked.

“Jeoha, this task is below someone as important as y...”

“I will decide that Seo Jeong.” Hwa Yeul retorted as he turned to face Sun Myeong.

“Sun Myeong, Shall we?” 

“As you wish, Jeoha.” Sun Myeong replied bowing his head and following behind the prince.

Seo Jeong sighed and the young prince turned back around to face him. 

“What are you still standing there for? Come on, you’re helping too.”

Seo Jeong pointed to himself a little surprised he was being dragged into this too.

“Yes, you. Now come.” The prince motioned for Seo Jeong to follow.

Sun Myeong stifled a chuckle at the look in poor Seo Jeong’s face as he slowly began to trudge behind them both.

“You could be a little nicer to him.” Sun Myeong whispered.

Hwa Yeul grinned. “If I do that he might think I’m too soft.“ 

“I’m pretty sure it’s a little too late to worry about that.” Sun Myeong smirked. “Anyone can see how soft you really are.”

“Tch,” The prince gave him a stern look as they arrived at the rice baskets.

Sun Myeong’s face once again remained straight. 

“Go help them load the finished bags into the cart please Seo Jeong, Sun Myeong and I will help fill what’s left.”

“Yes, Jeoha.” Seo Jeong bowed and did as instructed.

“Was that nice enough,” Hwa Yeul looked over at Sun Myeong and stuck his tongue out. 

“Sending the old man to pack, instead of fill was, thoughtful. But the tongue, awfully immature.” Sun Myeong said as he started to scoop the rice into the small bags of cloth.

“You are a hard one to please aren’t you?” Hwa Yeul poked him on the arm.

Sun Myeong turned to face the prince straight faced as usual and whispered. “That all depends on the person trying to please me. You of all people should know that.”

Hwa Yeul blushed realising the connotation behind Sun Myeong’s words. “So,” he began, clearing his throat. “Let’s get these done as fast as we can, time is moving forward and I feel as if nothing has been done.” 

Sun Myeong smiled. 

The final war of words; and the victory, for now at least, was his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Research resources 
> 
> https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Styles_and_titles_in_the_Joseon_dynasty  
> https://www.soompi.com/article/1148307wpp/your-palace-dictionary-20-must-know-sageuk-vocab-words  
> https://thetalkingcupboard.com/2013/05/25/royal-titles-and-styles-in-joseon-dynasty/  
> https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Joseon  
> https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Eunuch  
> Hwarang research (yes, they were real people)  
> https://nobilitytitles.net/nobility-articles/korean-nobility.html  
> https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gyeonghuigung


	3. Chapter 3

Youngjae’s eyes sprung open and he felt a little restless. He lay there wondering what in the world he had dreamt. He was not usually one to have such vivid dreams and they weren’t usually about royalty from hundreds of years ago.

Thinking about the dream he suddenly found himself blushing as he recalled the moment the young prince was kissed by his body guard. 

He suddenly felt himself getting slightly worked up over it and It shocked him to have such a reaction, however it amused him that this dream body guard was so handsome that the kiss the prince shared with him, had made him react that way. 

Youngjae sighed berating himself for having such weird dreams and went to shake his head, regretting it immediately. 

Youngjae grimaced then sighed and wondered what time it was. There were no windows to the outside in the ICU cubicle he was in and he wished there was but he had been told it would be another day or two before they would even consider moving him out of the ICU.

Feeling around for the buzzer he found it. His bladder was now demanding attention and he just hoped they would get here before he had an accident.

Seconds later a younger nurse walked in and smiled at him. “Every thing alright?”

“P, need to pee.” Yes! He finally got some words out. 

“Can you manage on your own she said grabbing the bottle from the tray next to his bed.

Youngjae nodded as she handed him the bottle. 

“Let me know when your done.” She pulled the curtains to and waited outside.

Youngjae was grateful to be able to do at least this much for himself and once he had finished he covered himself back over. “D, done now,” He managed to say.

The nurse smiled as she took the bottle from him . “The other nurse will be in soon to take your OBS.”

“T, time?”

“What time is it now? Is that what you want to know?” The nurse looked at her watch after Youngjae blinked once for yes. “It’s 3.25 am. You slept for quite a while which is good! How is your pain do you need more painkiller?” 

Youngjae blinked twice, he was good for now.

“Alright. I’ll leave you be now Mr. Choi. And actually, I might send someone in now to check your OBS, that way you won’t be drifting off and have to be disturbed in 15 minutes time. Is that alright with you?” The nurse asked.

Youngjae blinked once, he like this idea too. There was nothing worse than just drifting back to sleep and being bolted back into wakefulness suddenly.

“Alright, I’ll send someone in.” She smiled as she left the cubicle.

Youngjae’s mind wandered back to the dream again and he sighed. His dreams were usually bland and boring but he found this one to be rather interesting. It was almost enjoyable, like watching some historical movie or something.

Suddenly movement to his right caught his eye and he turned to see an old woman standing by his bedside. She bowed to him and smiled before leaving a rose with a note on the bedside table and then bowed again and left the room.

Youngjae blinked wondering if the hit to his head was causing weird stuff to happen. But no the rose and note were definitely there but that was definitely not a nurse.

And besides who the hell wanders around a hospital and leaves someone they don’t know a rose and note at 3.25 am in the morning. Well okay, maybe they did know him, because he didn’t know anyone right now. 

But still, that was just weird.

His thoughts were interrupted seconds laters as a nurse wheeled in the OBS cart . “I’ll be as quick as I can Mr. Choi.”

“D, did, y, you,“ he struggled with the words. “Old, w, wo, woman?” 

“I’m sorry Mr. Choi I don’t quite understand.” The nurse replied a puzzled look on her face.

Youngjae pointed up at the rose and note, but the nurse looked even more puzzled.

“R, t, the, r, ro, rose,” he stammered.

“Rose?” The nurse looked at the spot where Youngjae was pointing and she shook her head. “What rose, there isn’t one. I think you might be having issues because of your head injury. It does happen.” She reached down and her hand went straight through both and she picked up a vomit bag. “See this is all that’s here.”

Youngjae was definitely weirded out now, because he could clearly see them staring right at him. Yet the nurse saw nothing and he did see her hand clearly go right through them.

What the hell was that?

“Let’s get these OBS done so that you can get back to sleep, you’re seeing things now and that’s not a good sign.”

Youngjae sighed, frustrated. He stared hard at the two items he could definitely see. 

Was his brain playing dumb tricks on him? 

Maybe it was, after all, the Doc had said he had been hit pretty hard. 

He sighed and closed his eye as the nurse went about the usual routine and by the time she had finished he was already drifting off to sleep.

*****

Sun Myeong left his quarters silently dressed all in black, he made his way swiftly to the Crown Prince’s chambers, making sure no one was around.

He knocked on the window and it opened. Climbing into the room and shutting the window behind him he made sure it was securely shut and locked behind him with the bamboo pole strategically placed in the sliding.

“Took you long enough.” Hwa Yeul said a little annoyed that his lover was mere seconds late.

Sun Myeong turned to face his prince and smiled seeing him in his night clothes. “Good things come to those who wait.”

“Well, I’ve waited long enough.” Hwa Yeul walked toward his bed and sat on it undoing the sash around his waist. “Come to me.” He held his arms outstretched.

Sun Myeong slowly walked towards him, kneeling on the bed beside him and kissed him passionately, gently pushing him down on the bed, undressing himself as he did so.

The young prince gasped as Sun Myeong caressed his naked body under his night robes, sliding his hand down over the princes cock, rubbing it firmly, before taking it in his hand and pumping it slowly. 

A quiet moan escaped the princes lips and Sun Myeong, with his free hand moved the princes robes aside and began to kiss Hwa Yeul across his chest causing him to shudder. 

Sun Myeom slowly kissed his way down the young prince’s abdomen stopping only for a moment to look into Hwa Yeul’s eyes. 

The desperation of wanting to be taken came across loud and clear and Sun Myeong, naked and hard crawled up to him.

Without saying a word Hwa Yeul sat up and knelt on the bed facing his lover and took his cock into his mouth.

Sun Myeong bit down on his bottom lip as Hwa Yeul sucked his cock hard. As much as he wanted to be vocal, both he and the young prince knew, that in the dead of night, any loud noises and sounds might carry and be heard, and that was something they both had to consider while they were together like this.

Enjoying each other in a whisper was a must.

Sun Myeong looked down watching as Hwa Yeul please him soft quiet moans escaping form his lips as Hwa Yeul brought him dangerously close.

“Jeoha, May I?”

Hwa Yeul knew what that meant and he stopped and lay over on his back, his legs spread open inviting Sun Myeong to enter him.

Sun Myeong paused momentarily until Hwa Yeul nodded, and Sun Myeong gently placed three fingers inside of Hwa Yeul’s tight hole. 

“Hurry, just take me, I’m getting all worked up here, and I want you to take me hard. Is that understood?” Hwa Yeul ordered. “And stop asking me for permission just do what you need to do!”

“Yes Jeoha,” Sun Myeong grinned as he positioned himself between the prince legs and slowly began to push himself in.

“Oh god, Sun Myeong,” Hwa Yeul gasped with pleasure as Sun Myeong seated himself deeply inside of him.

Slowly Sun Myeong began to move, gently at first, his cock hitting his sweet spot every time he pushed himself into his lover and then slowly he pulled all the way put and the real love, making began. 

“Ahh. Yes, Sun Myeong it feels so good. harder my love, harder.”

Sun Myeong complied, driving his cock into Hwa Yeul, the small quiet moans and whispers coming from Hwa Yeul, edging him towards his own end. 

Taking Hwa Yeul’s cock into his hand, he began to pump, as he edged closer to wards his impending orgasm. 

He could hear a Hwa Yeul beginning to pant now and he knew he would soon be at breaking point too and he began to thrust himself faster and harder into his lover.

Hwa Yeul began to moan more, his cock shuddered and he panted as his release came and the quiet noises he made turned Sun Myeong on so much that he finally tipped over the edge himself. 

Sun Myeong’s thrusts became untamed and he grunted as he came, hard, his hot seed releasing inside of his lover, riding the waves of euphoria to completion before collapsing spent and exhausted onto Hwa Yeul.

They lay there together in semi silence, their heavy breathing from their release the only sounds to be heard until Prince Hwa Yeul wrapped his arms around Sun Myeong and sighed.

“I love you so much Sun Myeong,” Hwa Yeul teared up a little. “I want you to be with me always, never leave my side, promise me!”

Sun Myeong looked into Hwa Yeul’s eyes and he spoke fondly. “I would follow you to the ends of the earth and to your next life. No matter who you are or wherever you maybe, I will find you. I will be forever yours no matter how many lives we have, that is my promise to you! Here and now, I pledge my eternal love to you! May the deities hear my wish and grant me this honour.”

Hwa Yeul kissed him and smiled through his tears.

*****

If Youngjae had been able to sit bolt upright after his eyes opened he would have. His heart raced and his hormones were wild as he awake from yet another vivid dream.

He spent five minutes trying to calm himself down and finally the urge to touch himself dissipated. Not that he knew whether he could achieve anything right now or not, but all the same that was probably the wildest dream he had ever had.

Why was he dreaming of two men in love and why in a Royal setting of all places. 

He had read in history books that the Hwarang were quite comfortable in their roles and in same sex relationships, but that was surely no reason to suddenly start dream of...

“Good Morning, Youngjae.”

Youngjae looked to his right. Doctor I’m stood smiling down at him then looked to his left, his face turned a little pale and he sighed as he slowly picked up the rose. 

Youngjae’s jaw dropped open.

What the heck was going on.

“Y, you se, see it?” He was shocked, maybe he dreamt everything last night except for that.

“Oh hey, you shouldn’t try to talk yet,“ Doctor Im chastised him gently. “And yes, I can see it. The note. You want to read it?”

Youngjae blinked twice and pointed at Doctor Im.

“You want me to read it?” 

One blink.

“Sure, as long as you don’t mind.” Doctor Im shrugged,

Two blinks.

“Okay then,” he said as he opened out the note. His face seemed to appear all serious as he read it. “It says, two souls will be reunited, an eternal love that that transcends time will be bound by the promise, but the cycle of death must be broken or the lover’s fate will repeat.” He looked down at Youngjae. “Any idea what this means?”

Two blinks and then another attempt at words. “O, old, w, wom, woman g, gave, m, me.” 

Doctor Im looked stunned for a moment, then he shook his head, “Okay, I know this is kind of a strange thing to ask, but, have you had any odd dreams lately, don’t talk, just blink.“

Youngjae blinked once.

Doctor Im bit his lip. “Do you see people in your dream from an earlier era in history?”

One blink. 

Doctor Im pursed his lips and Youngjae pointed to his head.

“No, it’s not a side effect of the hit to the head,” he paused for a moment. “I know, because I’m having them too. And I received a rose and note from an old woman just like you did.”

Youngjae looked at him questioningly.

“You want to know what mine said?” He asked as Youngjae raised an eyebrow at him, then winced in pain. 

Youngjae blinked once.

The doctor he reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet then opening it he pulled out the note and began. “Your loyalty and love for your Prince shall be rewarded. Your sincere words have been heard, your wish has been granted. Your promise binds you both. Let the enemy not win and free yourselves from this fate. Still no Idea?”

Youngjae blinked twice.

How was he supposed to know.

“I guess somebody could be pulling a practical joke. Except the the dreams wouldn’t make sense since no one can force us to dream similar things. Could be coincidence too. Anyway,” the doctor continued back on track. “I actually came in to tell you that I have booked your first session with the psychologist Thursday next week. You should be able to communicate properly by then. Right now you need to use as little of your energy as possible.”

Youngjae gave him a thumbs up. It was an effort for him even to do that.

“You should just rest as much as you can and if you need anything to help you sleep I have ordered something be given you as you wish. How’s your pain? One blink for good, two for not so good.”

Youngjae blinked twice, his pain was annoying but he sleepily as he felt himself drifting off again. It was so hard to stay awake, but he gathered right now that was a good thing.

“Alright you rest, I can see you’re not up to much and you won’t be for a while. I’ll come back later.”

Youngjae’s eyes closed and he was out of it again, being awake was even a chore.

Doctor Im stopped by the nurses station on the way out.

“Can you hit him with the heavy painkillers preferably the ones that keep him knocked out for longer periods of time. I think they should have kept him on those after coming out of surgery longer. “

“They were going to Doctor Im, but they were concerned that he wasn’t responding enough after the operation.”

“Yes I know that. I was there when they brought him into recovery.” Doctor Im said impatiently. “But it’s obvious that he needs that extra. So make sure it’s done and before the nurse on duty leaves this time. Emergency or not. His parents have paid for the best medical care this hospital can provide, so I expect the quality of care to be up to that standard. Understood?”

“Yes, Doctor Im. I’ll see to it myself if needs be.” The head nurse replied. 

“Thank you. I appreciate that. He’s just drifted off, so for now, just let him sleep and get the dosage changed once he wakes up. And just a few more things, as from this afternoon some of the family’s top body guards will be arriving. They’ll be stationed permanently outside of his room,in rotations.” Doctor Im informed her.

“No one from outside, even family is allowed in without signing in first,” He continued. “His parents want a record of all people going in and out of the room, so we’re placing a clip board just out side. Camera Surveillance will also be set up to monitor all those coming in and out of the room, but that will be monitored by the police surveillance team. Detective Park is sending his best team over this morning.”

“We’ll be sure to cooperate fully.” The head nurse gave her full support.

“Thank you. I will be out for lunch, but I will be back before Youngjae’s body guards arrive.” He checked his watch. “And I have an appointment in five. Look after him for me.” 

“Yes Doctor Im, of course.” The head nurse confirmed as the doctor nodded his gratitude and headed off.

~*~

Detective Park signed off on more paperwork and checked the time at this rate his 8.30am coffee would be missed again today and he frowned, unimpressed by even the mere thought of it.

A knock at the door made him sigh. “Come in.” 

As the door opened, he momentarily stopped what he was doing and looked up. 

“Good morning, DPJ , I thought you might like a coffee before all hell breaks out for you and I’m not here.” Mark walked into the room with a tray containing two cups of coffee.

“You, Senior officer Mark Tuan are the best! And I’ve told you before you have permission to call me Jinyoung!” He said as Mark handed him his coffee. “Sit, drink yours too. I could use a bit of human interaction. With all this paper work lately, I’ve not even had time to sneeze.”

Mark chuckled and sat down on the chair across from him. “You work far too much you know that don’t you.”

“It’s either work hard and keep working or go home to my parents and be forced to marry that awful girl they want me to marry.” Jinyoung grimaced. 

“Is that the one whose father owns the multimillion catering business.” Mark asked curiously.

“No, that was the one they wanted me to marry last year, this year it’s the one whose father owns the shoe retail chain in Seoul.” Jinyoung sighed. “Next year it’ll probably the one whose father owns the bakery chain in Gangnam.”

“So many choices there Jinyoung,” Mark said with a smirk.

“Not happening. I’m quite content being single, if I’m honest. I am so not into any of my parent’s choices, nor do I care how much money the girl’s fathers make,” he replied shaking his pen at Mark. “So get that smart ass look off your face right now.”

Mark pursed his lips.

“Better,” Jinyoung said as he drank some of his coffee. “So what time do you need to be down at the hospital to set up.”

“We’ll be heading there around 9.00am. We’ll be given a room to work from and the three of us will be sharing an empty room so we can monitor everything properly.”

“They supplying you beds and meals?” Jinyoung inquired.

“Hospital’s giving us beds, and the family is providing us with meals and of course we still get paid, by the PD, so it’s win win all around.” Mark said with a smile.

Jinyoung nodded. “Who’s watching your place while your all gone?” 

“Yugi’s got my keys and his eomma will drop him off after he’s finished work. Jack, bam and I will be going in back in and out anyway to wash clothes and get fresh ones and there’s plenty of food and drink, so he’ll be fine,” Mark explained.

“That’s good then at least that’ll give you piece of mind. Also can you do me a favor when you get there and let Doctor Im know lunch is still on for today please.”

“Sure not a problem. Mark checked his watch and raised an eyebrow. “Hate to love and leave you, but I gotta get going. I’m meeting the other two in about 5 to head out.” He sculled the rest of his coffee and then stood. I’ll report in each day let you know if anything happens.” 

He headed for the door then stopped and turned back, thanks for letting me hang with you,” he smiled opened the door and looked back again. “It was nice. We should do it again sometime. Later,” he finished as he left the room closing the door behind him.”

Jinyoung looked at all the paper work and laughed a short sarcastic laugh. Like that would happen for a while.

He sighed and got back down to business, after all, the paperwork wouldn’t sign itself.

~*~  
An hour later and Mark was almost pulling out his hair trying to get their room set up.

“No, no I need that over there and that over there,” Mark sighed as he tried to get his teammates to follow his directions. “

“Here?”

“Yes! Perfect thank you Jackson. Bam, move that one over there.” Mark nodded his approval as Bam placed the last piece of equipment. “Excellent, and I think we’re finally done!”

Jackson sat down and began turning on the surveillance monitors and cameras. “Any idea when they’re sending the rich kid to his own room?”

“Not yet,” Mark replied. 

“Well they sooner they let us know the better,” Jackson said as everything finally came to life. “We’ll need to place another surveillance system in there before they settle him in otherwise he’ll be in the way and it’ll be damn annoying trying to work around him.”

“There you go being all unfriendly again,” Bambam said as he sat down beside Jackson. 

“It’s not being unfriendly, it’s being practical.” Jackson Protested. “You don’t want some one in the way when you’re setting up a system and you know it.”

“Blah, blah, blah, blah blah. You could at least word it nicer,“ Bambam chastised his coworker.

Jackson rolled his eyes. “Fine. We’ll need to place another system in there before they settle him in otherwise,”

Bambam glared at him.

“Other wise it would be inconvenient having to work around him.” Jackson ended with a frustrated sigh.

“Much better!” Bambam said, satisfied.

Mark shook his head. “Alright you two, cut it out and just finish getting this lot sorted would you.” He motioned to the rest of the equipment. “I’m just going to go give the doc a message from DPJ and I’d prefer not to come back to bloodshed got it?” 

“I’ll try not to kill him.” Jackson looked up at Mark with a serious look on his face.

“I’m going, seriously behave, please.” Mark said putting his hands together briefly as he left the room.

“You’d think we were a couple of misbehaved kids the way he carries on,” Jackson said with a raised eyebrow as they continued to finish the rest of their tasks.

“Well, considering you act like one most of the time.” Bambam smirked.

“You can talk you misfit,” Jackson retorted.

“Ha! See, you know it’s true, when that’s the only comeback you have.” Bambam grinned,

“Bite me short ass!” Jackson poked his tongue out at him.

Bambam snorted. “Short ass, I’m taller than you!”

“By a mere centimeter,” Jackson huffed

“By about four. Your like 174, Mark is 175 and I’m 178.” Bambam corrected him.

“And I suppose you know how tall Yugi and DPJ are too?” Jackson snorted.

Bambam gave him the smuggest look. “Yugi is 180 and DPJ is 178. Anything else you’d like to know, short ass!” 

“Yeah, do you know anything that’s actually useful?” Jackson smirked,

“You’re such a sore loser.” Bambam’s phone rang and he quickly answered it. “Bam speak.... Oh, hey ‘Mark’,” Bambam said looking at Jackson who quickly held his tongue instead of replying.

“Arguing, no no no, we’re good, yeah sure everything’s cool. Stuff is almost set up.” He glared at Jackson who hurriedly made sure everything was actually finished and then gave Bambam the thumbs up.

“Oh sorry, according to Jackson we’ve finished set up. Yeah everything’s complete, nothing to worry about. Did you catch up with the doc yet. Oh okay, see you when you get back then.” He hung up the phone.

Jackson made a face. “I swear that man has a built in radar.”

“Yeah not wrong. How does he do that?” Bambam mused.

Jackson shrugged. “Wouldn’t have a clue.”

“Well that’s at least the one thing we can both agree on.” Bambam chuckled.

“Not to mention the only thing.” Jackson chuckled.

“True.” Bambam grinned as he sat back in his chair. “Well, come on then, we’d better start monitoring before Mark gets back. I prefer my ass unkicked.”

Jackson nodded and for the second time today, he agreed. Getting his ass kicked was not something he enjoyed either.

~*~

Mark knocked on the door of Doctor Im’s office and waited. 

The door finally opened and he grinned. “Heya Doc, long time no see.”

“Always the smartass.” Doctor Im chuckled. “Come in and chat for a few minutes, I have time until my next appointment and how long have we known each other for, you can use my name you know.”

“I would love to, Jaebeom, but, I can’t leave tweedledee and tweedledumb alone for five minutes without them arguing about the most ridiculous things. Sometimes I swear they were made for each other.”

“I see,” Doctor Im chuckled. “Still in denial are they?” 

“Definitely. Some one should smack them over the head with an iron pole until they realise it.” Mark said with a grin.

“I don’t need any more trauma patients with head injuries in my hospital section thanks. Especially not those two clowns. I’ll stick with the new guy at he’s at least quiet.”

“Only because he can’t talk properly yet,” Mark reminded him.

“I’m sure he’s a nice quiet fellow. Anyway, what time did DPJ get his coffee in the end yesterday?” 

Mark nodded. “An hour later than planned, but I saved the day. Thanks for ordering ahead for me by the way.” 

“No problem.” Doctor Im smiled. “Happy to save you from the horror that is DPJ without his 8.30am coffee.” 

Mark laughed. “You two used to date right?”

“Just because I know him like the back of my hand doesn’t mean we dated. We were roommates during our university years.” Doctor informed him. “We did talk about it, but in all honesty we decided we were both just too different. Then, he joined the force and I became a doctor. But he was always such an ass by 10am if he didn’t get his coffee before class.”

Mark seemed amused. “Well so, far I’ve been spared from the fangs of the beast. Been roared at a couple of times, but then I give him coffee and he’s a happy camper.” 

“You seem to have him tamed, I always though that was near on impossible feat. Maybe he likes you.” Doctor Im winked.

“What? No, seriously...” Mark paused as Doctor Im raised an eyebrow and cocked his head a little.

“He’s not very vocal about his feelings. I’ve only mentioned this to you because on the odd occasion that he calls, all I hear is Mark this and Mark that. I seriously think he likes you.”

“Get out, I doubt it. I’m a pretty boring guy. Nothing special about me.” Mark shrugged even more amused than he had been a few minutes earlier.

“Trust me, so is he, unless he’s working.” Doctor Im gave him a grin.

“What was your PHD in again, match making 101 was it?” Mark raised an eyebrow.

Doctor Im laughed. “Alright, alright. I get it. Anyway to what do I owe the pleasure?” He asked.

“DPJ asked me to tell you that lunch is a go still for today.” Mark relayed the message. “He originally only had an hour spare but he’s cleared an hour and a half of his schedule for you.”

“How did he manage that?” Doctor Im asked, rather surprised.

“He finally did what he said he would do and handed the rest of the afternoon’s paper work to Yugi for being a cheeky ass one too many times.” Mark smirked. “I got a message about 15 minutes ago.”

“Finally had enough of the brat then has he?” 

“For once. He’s usually way too soft on him, he loves the kid really. Says behind his back he’s like a little brother to him and then gives him just as a hard time as he gets from him.” Mark mused. “When he rang me he said today he’d played hardball when Yugi deliberately let a girl he didn’t want to meet, into his office without making an appointment. His parent’s have a preferred girlfriend list and every year they try to convince him to marry one.” 

The doctor shook his head and laughed a little. “So they’re still trying to marry him off. Good luck to them. I doubt that will ever happen. So what was the brat’s excuse for letting her in then?”

Mark shrugged. “As far as I know she offered him money first but, of course, he refused and said that it was illegal to bribe an officer, so then she told him he was cute and offered him chocolates. The betrayal was real and according to DPJ the little bugger offered him some chocolate as a peace offering, so he confiscated those and handed him the paper work. I wish I could have seen his face.”

Doctor Im chuckled. “That kid’s a sneaky one, I’ll give him that much.”

“True. But all crazy aside, DPJ acknowledges the kid’s work. He’s good.” Mark said seriously. “And speaking of work, I’d better get back before those two manage to wreak havoc with the equipment or something.” Mark headed for the door. “I’ll catch when you get back from lunch. Ciao.” 

“See you later,” Doctor Im replied as Mark waved and headed back to the others.

Closing the office door, he sat back down at his desk and pulled out the note from his wallet, looking over it again. 

He placed the note back into the wallet and sighed, then checked his watch there was still 10 minutes until his next appointment. 

He turned his chairaround to the window of his office and looked outside, to his shock, there she was, the old lady sitting on a bench across the the courtyard smiling at him. 

In her hand a sheathed sword, as she held it out towards him.

Doctor Im turned and ran out of the office. the door slamming against the wall as he went. 

“Everything alright JB?” Someone asked as he flew down the corridor and out of the trauma unit down into the main section of the hospital and out of the doors into the courtyard, patients and colleagues staring at him as he stopped in front of an empty bench, his face a look of frustration on it

The old woman was no where to be seen.

Doctor Im reached up and brushed his fingers through the front of his hair and huffed his frustration out. 

He looked around, but there was no one matching her description anywhere to be seen. “Damnit!” He muttered under his breath as he turned and headed back into the hospital. 

Ignoring the stares as he headed back into his office, he closed the door and walked back to his desk.

Doctor Im stopped in his tracks before he rounded the desk, as his chair began to turn back to face him seemingly on it’s own until he saw her sitting there boldly before him a huge smile on her face.

Not sure whether to be afraid or annoyed he stood back and looked at her cautiously.

The sword, though sheathed, was still in her hand.

“Who are you?” Doctor Im demanded gently, but firmly.

The elderly woman grinned and held out the sword.

“Do you not recognise this?” She asked holding up the sword.

Doctor Im looked from the sword to her and sighed. “I’ll ask you again. Who are you?”

“Hmm,” the old woman scratched her head puzzled. “You really don’t remember yet do you? It seems your memories have not awakened yet. I thought the dreams and the note might have kickstarted them, but I guess I was wrong.”

Doctor Im stared at her. “Do you seriously think this is some kind of joke? My memories are fine. I have no idea what the hell you’re up to, but get out of my office now!”

The old woman sat back in his chair and sighed. “Tch, tch, tch. Not a nice thing to say to a deity who granted your wish for you now is it?”

“What the hell?” Doctor Im laughed. “What wish? I haven’t made any wish, well I wish you’d leave.”

“That’s the problem these days not enough respect is given to us deities as people move on onto their next life.” She shook her head. “The note you fool, that wish was made by you in former life. Do you not even remember who I am? Or the promise you made to the king before you two died?”

“That’s it!” Doctor Im pulled his phone out and dialed. “Mark get in here and fast please. I have some weird old lady in here with a sword. I don’t know, she was in here when I walked back in. Thanks Mark.” He hung up the phone. 

“So you might want to leave in the next minute or so, that was the police I just called.” He gave her a smug look.

“Tch, I know it’s not really your fault because your memories of your past life hasn’t kicked in, but you were so much nicer when you were Sun Myeong.” 

“You’re obviously not, wait, what did you just say?” Doctor Im asked wondering if he had heard her right.

Mark burst into the room gun in hand interrupting them. Then stopped and looked around the room. “Where is she Jaebeom? Did you get her to leave?” 

“You can’t see her?” Doctor Im looked right at her. “She’s in my chair, she’s right there grinning at me like I’m an idiot.” 

“Okay, um, what does she look like?” Mark asked, just to be polite.

“She’s probably in her late 60’s about 159 centimetres tall, wearing something out of a historical drama. Like one of those outfits the head lady would wear if she were serving royalty or... something.”

“Okay, um, sorry Jaebeom, but I honestly can’t see any one. There’s no one there.”

“I swear Mark, I am not making this up nor am I seeing things. Please you have to believe me!” He pleaded with him.

“Look I’m not saying I don’t believe you, because I’ve had some weird things happen lately too, but I can’t arrest some one I can’t see.” Mark sighed

“What weird things?” 

“Just notes being left around that only I can see and read, so believe me it’s not that I don’t believe you.”

“Shut the door.” Doctor Im instructed Mark.

Mark put his gun away and shut it as requested.

“Since you seem to have him involved too you may as well explain it to both of us. Show yourself to him, please.” He asked politely this time.

“Much better,” she replied"

“HOLY SHIT!” Mark freaked out, moving back suddenly into the wall as the elderly woman suddenly appeared before him. “What the fuck is going on?”

“That’s what I’m hoping to find out. You said I was much nicer as Sun Myeong, that’s one of the people in my dream. Was I him in my last life?”

“Take the sword and you’ll know.” She held it out to him again.

Moving forward slowly he reached out for the sword and took it from her and suddenly he became still and unmoving.

Mark pulled his gun out again. “What the hell did you do to him?”

“Put that away, he’s perfectly fine. You always were one to jump into things to quickly without knowing what was going on Min Kyun.”

“Min Kyun?” Mark looked at her like she was insane.

“Yes, Min Kyun was your name in your previous life. Sun Myeong was your brother.”

Mark put the gun away again. “So you’re saying that the Jaebeom of today was Sun Myeong and my brother in our past life?” 

“Now you’re catching on.” She chuckled. “The notes you received were from me. You need to help him in this life, you need to work together with Shin Hae to catch the person who had the young king and your brother killed in their past life, if you don’t they will both meet the same fate in this life as well as in their next three lives.”

“Who’s Shin Hae?” Mark asked curiously.

“He was you lover in you past life. You were all part of the Hwarang, in the young king’s court, before he became king and after. The young king and Sun Myeong were killed while Sun Myeong was protecting him. Right now Sun Myeong is reliving that moment, it should bring his memories back to him. He’ll need them to be one step in front of the killer.”

“But who is Shin Hae in this life?” Mark was curious now.

“You’ll know once things start to come to light.” The elderly woman smiled at him. “But for now we should wait for Sun Myeong to return.”

Mark sighed.

This was definitely going to be interesting.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been six years since the King had stepped down and Hwa Yeul had taken the throne in his place. He, his father and the Hwarang had restored order and beaten back the oppressors of the people four years ago and the land had prospered since that time.

Hwa Yeul walked with Seo Jeong and the Hwarang amongst his people as they passed out food and provisions to those who were among the poorest of the people.

Seo Jeong held the horses by their reigns as they walked so that Hwa Yeul could interact with the children, handing them toys as they ran out to him.

Hwa Yeul glanced around and sighed. “Why is this still happening Seo Jeong. I thought I told my advisers that they needed to make sure these poor excuses for living dwellings, in this area also, were made liveable Enough to sustain these poor families.” Hwa Yeul was less than happy. “There are children living in such awful conditions. I dislike this, this is not good enough.”

“Pyeha there are some that still do not share your enthusiasm at attempting to change the system. Even after you reinstated a new council, murmurings were rife.” Seo Jeong sighed. “The hierarchy dislikes change. They feel their wealth is at stake because you have reduced taxes and introduced fair wages.”

“They get more than enough of their fair share. Why is it they are always dissatisfied. “Hwa Yeul turned to Sun Myeong as he slipped in unnoticed behind the entourage that was following him. “What did you find out from our informant?”

Sun Myeong whispered. “We need to get you back to the castle, now.”

“What? Why?” Hwa Yeul asked puzzled.

The informant was dead when I got there. Not long dead either.” Sun Myeong informed him. “Someone found out and sent assassins to kill him. As soon as I saw him I sent Min Kyun and Shin Hae back to the castle for reinforcements. They should be on their way here, so we’ll head back to meet them.”

“Get Seo Jeong out of here now. We can lag behind a little. I don’t want him caught in the crossfire of all this.

“Pyeha is something wrong?” Seo Jeong looked worried.

“We’ve decide to head back to the castle a little earlier than planned.” Hwa Yeul informed him as Sun Myeong whispered to the young warriors of the Hwarang. “It’s not safe out here right now there has been an incident while investigating some of the council.”

“Seo Jeong, Han Kwi will ride with you on the way back. I will take Pyeha back with me.” Sun Myeong lifted Hwa Yeul up onto his horse then climbed on behind him. 

Han Kwi was already ahead of them making sure Seo Jeong would be out of the way of any danger that came their way.

The Hwarang surrounded the King and Sun Myeong on their horses and in perfect formation they rode off together heading back toward the castle.

Hwa Yeul felt just as uneasy as he could feel Sun Myeong was as they galloped towards the safety of the castle. 

Suddenly the front line of the Hwarang soldiers in front stopped and jumped from their horses swords in hand.

Hwa Yeul went to glance ahead to see what the commotion was all about and with in seconds he wished he hadn’t. 

Sun Myeong went to cover his eyes but it was too late. 

The king had seen it.

Anh stood at the front of a small band of soldiers loyal to him and held, by the hair in his hand in was the severed head of Seo Jeong. 

“See what you made me do Hwa Yeul?” Anh scoffed as he threw the head onto the ground in front of them. “Your precious Seo Jeong begged for his life, it was so annoying that I needed to slit his throat first. “ 

“You animal! He had nothing to do with any of what’s going on, you didn’t have to kill him!” Hwa Yeul was shaking now as he jumped off the horse before Sun Myeong had the chance to stop him. 

He was quick to follow, but the Hwarang closed in around them in a flash. 

“Pyeha,” Sun Myeong pleaded grabbing his arm and pulling him back to the horse. Let the Hwarang deal with them we don’t have time to grieve or get angry.” We need to get you to the castle.”

“If you kill me Anh, Appamama will put you to death this time.” Hwa Yeul warned. 

“Oh, should I be quaking in my boots. Don’t make me laugh he couldn’t catch me the last time I escaped from his pathetic attempt of punishment.” Anh snorted. “He’s just as pathetic as you are. Helping you give away our wealth to the scum of the land.”

Hwa Yeul grit his teeth. “There is more than enough wealth for everyone in this Kingdom. You and your group of sadistic and cruel followers are just greedy and selfish, wanting everything for yourselves. Appamama and Eommama we’re right in denying you the throne.” 

“You’re small minded and stupid Hwa Yeul. The son of a lowly concubine who should have been drowned at birth. But no, you had to go and be such the perfect son. Always doing as you were told, acting like you were the perfect child, except you were meeting with Sun Myeong during the nights behind their back.”

“So? What business is that of anybodies? Who I choose as my concubine is up to me. The union of the Dragon and the Sun isn’t against the law and I am not the only King have indulged in this type of pleasure. This is just more of your petty rubbish because you can’t have your own way as usual.” 

Anh Screwed up his face and threw his hand in the air. “Enough of this. 1000 gold to any of my men who can kill the King.”

Anh’s men rushed forward, the Hwarang blocking their way and the fight for survival began. 

The Hwarang fought bravely as they protected the King from danger, but more men seemed to appear from nowhere on Anh’s side pushing the Hwarang back until they were tight around the King and Sun Myeong.

The second line Hwarang jumped from their horses too and the fight momentarily reversed.

The third and fourth line stayed tight around them.

“We have to take a chance and just get out of here.” Hwa Yeul suggested. “See the Royal crest in the distance?”

Sun Myeong nodded. “It’s too dangerous Pyeha. We should let them come to us.”

“I know we should, but if we break Anh’s men up into two smaller groups. We can win this a lot quicker.” Hwa Yeul insisted.

“And if we fail, we die, you know that, don’t you?” Sun Myeong was not the least bit happy with the idea at all. 

“We have to try, please you and your men are fighting with your lives, for my life, I should at least try and save some of those lives.” Hwa Yeul clasped his hands and begged.

Sun Myeong sighed. “And whispered something to the Hwarang on horseback next to him and then it seemed to go on around the circle.

Suddenly one of the Hwarang on horseback raised his sword in the air and shouted and they all charged at the fighting factions in front of them catching Anh’s men off guard.

And Sun Myeong was off as fast as his horse would run.

“You lot come with me, we’ll go after them, the rest of you take down these children!” Anh growled referring to the Hwarang.

And the chase was on.

Hwa Yeul held on for dear life as Sun Myeong’s horse flew down the stretch of dirt pathway towards the Royal forces. “We’re almost there we can do this!” He yelled enthusiastically. 

Until he felt Sun Myeong jerk forward into him and grunt in pain.

“Sun Myeong!?” Hwa Yeul’s voice sounded panicked 

“I’m fine.” Sun Myeong reassured him. “But the two of us on this horse is slowing it down.” He shoved the reigns into Hwa Yeul’s hands. “I love you.” 

Hwa Yeul suddenly felt the coolness of the air on his back behind him and he pulled the horse up turning it around.

“Sun Myeong!” Hwa Yeul yelled watching horrified as the Hwarang leader pulled himself up from the ground, an arrow in the lower left side of his back.

“What are you doing you idiot, you can’t fight like that.” He jumped off the horse pulling his own sword out and ran towards him.

“Get out of here. You have to make it back alive.” Sun Myeong growled at him.

“I won’t leave you behind! And don’t ask me too.” 

Sun Myeong watched as Hwa Yeul suddenly ran past him, but quickly figured out what was going on, grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back around into his chest tightly, so that his back was once more facing behind Hwa Yeul.

The slicing of flesh pierced Hwa Yeul’s ears as Sun Myeong was shoved into him and a feeling of fear ran through him as Sun Myeong cried out in agony. 

Hwa Yeul shook almost uncontrollably as Sun Myeong and his attacker fell down together, the attacker beside them dead, an arrow to his head. 

Hwa Yeul hyung on to Sun Myeong tightly..

Somewhere between the fear and adrenaline coursing through his body and his heart pounding in his ears he swore he could hear his father yelling for him to retreat back toward him. 

He had to fight he was the king and a good king should fight side by side with his people, he watched as some of his loyal subjects joined the fight. Yelling out support for him. 

Most were untrained, and Hwa Yeul’s heart sank as many of them were taken down after the second blow.

“Protect the King!” He heard the determined words of his people. 

“I have to help them Sun Myeong,” he said as he gently laid Sun Myeong down on his side and then stood sword in hand as Anh and another of his men walked toward them. 

“Hwa, please, go.” Sun Myeong gasped. “Get out of here.” 

Hwa Yeul walked forward towards Anh, his anger clouded his senses and he held his sword at the ready. 

“Hwa Yeul!” Sun Myeong pleaded. “Please, you are the king. You have to. survive this, the people need you.”

“How does it feel Hwa Yeul. To see your happiness fading before your eyes.” Anh walked closer. “Just like you took my happiness away from me. I’ll take yours.” He clicked his fingers and the other soldier ran towards Sun Myeong.

Hwa Yeul suddenly realized what was going on and he raced back towards his lover throwing himself over him without thought for his own life and as he felt the excruciating pain of a sword piercing his body and all he could think about was Sun Myeong. 

Suddenly all hell broke loose behind them and rolling off Sung Myeong onto,his side he watched as his father’s troops closed in and Min Kyun and Shin Hae fought Anh and his soldiers

Hwa Yeul already knew it wouldn’t be long before he would succumb to his wound as the sword had pierced him through.

He reached for Sun Myeong’s hand, tears in his eyes. 

“Why?” Sun Myeong asked as his hand closed around Hwa Yeul’s. “You could have lived, now both of us are about to head towards our next lives.”

Hwa Yeul coughed up blood and then he smiled as best he could. “It wouldn’t have been living, not without you.” He whispered. “I love you Sun, I pray the deities grant your wish too. No matter how many lives, we have, I want to spend them to with you too.” His eyes began to close. “I’ll be waiting.” 

Sun Myeong felt Hwa Yeul’s hand go limp and he teared up. “I will find you Hwa, I promise.” 

As his eyes began to close on this life, he was pretty sure he was hallucinating as an elderly woman smiled down at him. “Gameunjang has heard you. Your wish will be granted.”

And he too was gone.

*****

Mark watched as silent tears rolled down Jaebeom’s face and then he turned back to the old woman.

“So are you ever going to tell us who you really are?” Mark asked folding his arms impatiently.

“I will, once Sun Myeong returns which should be...” the old woman looked over at Jaebeom and nodded slightly. “...right about now.”

Jaebeom suddenly became animated again and as one hand covered his face he dropped the sword and fell to his knees sobbing. 

A thousand thoughts ran through his head and he clutched at his heart as it ached. 

Mark moved to help him but the old woman stopped him, shaking her head and Mark stood back again.

It took a while for him to calm down, but both Mark and The old woman waited quietly and patiently, until Jaebeom, still looking stunned and shocked at what he had just been through, finally looked up tears still filled his eyes and he suddenly bowed at the old woman’s feet 

“Welcome back Sun Myeong.” The old woman stood and gently touched his shoulder. “Stand, the memories of your previous life have been restored to you for a reason.”

“You, you were there the day we died! You appeared to me and said you’d heard my wish and that it had been granted.” Jaebeom slowly got up,from his knees and Mark handed him a tissue.

“I am Gameunjang, people sometimes refer to me as the deity of fate and past lives. I heard your wish long before that day, when you and the young king were together, before he became king.” Gameunjang smiled. “You, Seo Jeong and the Hwarang were the loyalest of loyal to him. So you have been given blessed lives in this life. However there is a proviso on your wish Sun Myeong .”

“Why? What do you mean?” Jaebeom asked confused.

“Sadly the other deities believed your wish should not have been granted so easily, so they interfered.” Gameunjang informed him. “There is something you must do before you will be allowed to live the rest of your 4 lives out together peacefully.” She informed him solemnly 

“What must I do?” 

“If you cannot find Anh who instigated the attack on Hwa Yeul in the past, and stop him in this life, then the cycle of death will repeat again and again in each life until you have put an end to this.” She replied. “If you don’t do it this life them you will be given your memories again in the next life and then also in your final life.”

“Are you saying that we’ll find each other every time, but if we can’t stop Anh from killing Hwa Yeul again, we’ll die continuously throughout all of our lives?”

The old woman nodded. “This is the price of your wish. All of you will regain your memories soon. Shin Hae was the first, Sun Myeong, you will recognise him once you finally meet. I have already informed your brother of his identity,” She said nodding at Mark. “His memories will return once Shin Hae decides it’s time.”

Jaebeom looked at Mark and smiled. “I’ll refrain from getting too excited over seeing you again as your brother until you regain your memories. It’ll would be weird for you if I suddenly got all affectionate with you.” 

Mark scratched the back of his head. “I guess I’ll just be patient and see what happens, when and if I do get my past memories back. This is really way too freaky. Anyway I seriously need to get back to the others.”

Gameunjang pointed at him. “You must say nothing to the anyone about this at this point in time. Understood!?”

Mark nodded in agreement. “You have my word. They’d think I was crazy If I said anything anyway.” He nodded to Jaebeom. “I’ll catch you later, um Jaebeom? I guess I should still call you that, right?”

“Well, that is my name. I just happen to know my past one now.” Jaebeom shrugged. So until everyone that was loyal, to Hwa Yeul has regained their memories. We both say nothing and do nothing, until I meet whoever Shin Hae is and can talk to him since he would know what happened after Hwa and I passed on. In the mean time, I have to start trying to figure out who the hell Anh is, where he is and why he’s trying to kill Hwa Yeul in this life.”

Mark nodded. “Good luck with that! Um, it was nice to meet you ma’am, although, I’m still not sure though whether I might be dreaming all this. Any chance I wake up soon and this is just a dream?”

Gameunjang chortled. “You’ll be fine once your past life resurfaces Min Kyun. Right now, Shin Hae is torn because he knows how close you and Sun Myeong were, you were quite distraught when you saw your brother was gone and that you were too late to save him or the young king. He doesn’t want to make you relive those memories again, but he knows he has to. His love for you is just as it was for you in your past. The only difference Is that he fell in love with you before you he regained his memories and because of this he hesitates.”

Mark raised an eyebrow. “Thoughtful and considerate. Seems like a nice guy. You sure I can’t know who he is yet?” 

“I thought you were after Jinyoung ?” Jaebeom reminded him.

“I am but he’s so stand offish. I’ve been throwing hints his way and so far nothing solid enough to warrant it.” Mark sighed.

“Never mind let’s just see how things pan out once I find Shin Hae.” Jaebeom grinned. 

Mark sighed. “This could get messy, I like Jinyoung in this life but I loved Shin Hae in my last. Oh well que sera, sera. I’m definitely out of here now. Let me know if you need help.”

“Thanks Mark, I will.” Jaebeom replied as Mark gave a wave of his hand and left the room.

He sighed and turned to Gameunjang. “So where do I start? I need to find Anh as soon as possible.

Gameunjang crossed her arms and smiled. “”Everyone is closer to you than you realise. But you will figure it out! As for Anh, be very careful he’s just as dangerous in this life as he was the last.”

“Wonderful. I disliked and distrusted him back then, I just didn’t think he was capable of doing what he did. That I feel was my mistake.” Jaebeom sighed. 

“Yours and the king. If Hwa Yeul’s father had been stronger and put Anh to death when he should have when he was King, you both would have been safe. Hwa Yeul was kind and gracious like his father, but I think he would have made the correct decision had Anh not been banished by his father.” She sighed.

“Hwa Yeul knew that Anh was dangerous too and that’s why he felt insecure about taking the throne. Once Anh was stripped of his title and banished the king stepped down and Hwa Yeul took the throne in place of his father, but I digress you know all this anyway.” Gameunjang pursed her lips.

Jaebeom sighed. “So I guess I just have to try and figure out who is who around me. But it might have to wait I need to go check on my patients. Oh by the way one of them must be someone I knew that new patient of mine has a rose and a note but has no idea what’s going on. So who is he?”

Gameunjang just smiled. “You’ll figure it out. But just don’t terrify him once you do, with all this Jargon of who you are, and who he was. He still has no idea. This will be a hard task for you. But I believe in you Sun Myeong.”

Jaebeom sighed. “I gather you’ll be keeping in touch? I can tell by that look on your face that you’ll be around, somewhere.”

Gameunjang nodded. “Until you fulfil your destiny, I am the one who must watch over you. I granted your wish, I must now be responsible for it. But for now l take my leave. Shin Hae will meet you soon.”

Gameunjang nodded and then disappeared.

Jaebeom shook his head maybe he was dreaming too. 

This was all so weird. 

He made a move towards his desk and then his foot connected with something making him glance down. 

The sword was still there.

Sighing he reached down and picked it up. He hadn’t really noticed before but the sheath was extremely beautiful, even though the colours were worn and dull, the image of a dragon and a sun side by side remained and then it came back to him. Hwa Yeul had someone make it for him to symbolize their love.

Out of the blue he felt himself getting emotional and taking the sword over to his cupboard placed it inside and relocked the door. He would take it home after his shift. 

Checking his watch it was time to go check on his patients.

He huffed out a breath, regained his composure after all the craziness and then left his office.

Checking on his lesser needy trauma patients first, he took care of their needs and was able to send a few to the standard rooms as they no longer needed the full on attention as they had needed when they first came in. 

Once finished with those patients, he headed for Youngjae’s room, signed in at the door and walked into the room looked over at him and felt himself getting all emotional again. “This kid, this rich uptown kid lying there looking up at him, was non other than his Hwa Yeul. It took Jaebeom every single ounce of control in him to keep his composure, until he saw the the look on Youngjae’s face and went straight over to him.

“Are you okay?” Jaebeom asked as he automatically checked him over

Youngjae sighed and blinked twice. He really seemed tormented about something and he pointed to his mouth. 

“You need to tell me something?” Jaebeom asked

Youngjae blinked once.

“Okay, but just take it easy.” Jaebeom smiled see how you go, try a loud whisper for now.

Youngjae sighed once. “I had another dream.”

“About?” 

“The same people from the other dream.” Youngjae replied.

“What happened? Can you remember?” 

“Only parts, but it was awful. The prince in my dreams before was now king. They were trapped it was a set up and then they escaped on horseback because his men were fighting for him.” Youngjae stopped to catch his breath. 

“The guy on the back of the horse, Sun Myeong, jumped off and tried to get the king to head to safety, but the King jumped off and ran to him because Sun Myeong got hit with an arrow and he wouldn’t leave him.” Youngjae stopped and took a breath in taking s break for a moment.

“The king was trying to save his life, but Sun Myeong stopped him and got sliced up the back and the king got angry and went after his brother who he called Anh or something, but it was a ploy to get him away from his, well I think they were lovers and when the king realised what was going on he ran back and threw himself over this Sun Myeong and he was run through with the sword.”

“That’s pretty awfu are you okay?” Jaebeom replied sounding as worried as he felt he could be without giving anything away. 

“Not really, it felt so real and I woke up and I ended up waking abruptly because I was in so much pain where my wound was.”

“Did you jolt out of your sleep suddenly and hurt yourself?” Jaebeom asked. 

“No, not really but it felt so real and it was so sad because they I think,they both died.” Youngjae replied.

“What do you mean you think they both died?”

“Well I really don’t know what happened,” Youngjae replied, puzzled it was if I was seeing things through the kind’s eyes. I just remember seeing them hold hands and then the king said something about a promise that Sun Myeong made to him while he was the prince and waiting for him in a next life or something and then everything went dark and I woke up.”

Jaebeom remained silent momentarily and then folded his arms gnawing on his bottom lip. “I see,” he replied finally and then he glanced over at the rose and the note that we’re still where they were before. “Look, would you mind if I took your note? I’d like to try and figure out what the heck is going on.”

Youngjae blinked twice for no. He was exhausted from talking so much. But he felt better that he had managed to get it all out and even more happy that Doctor Im didn’t think he was insane. 

“I look into these more and I will let you know okay.” He picked up Youngjae’s note and place it into his wallet with his. 

Youngjae gave him the thumbs up.

“II’ll get the nurses to fix a new bag of painkillers up. You’re running a bit low so I’d say that’s why the surge of pain happened. Another three days or so and we’ll send you for an CT scan to see how things are going with your bowel etcetera. Depending on how it goes, I can let you know when I think you’ll be able to have the bag removed and when you can eat solid food again.”

He grabbed the file at the end of Youngjae’s bed and started reading it. “Stats aren’t too bad. Blood pressure is a little high but nothing too serious. It’s more than likely because of the pain. No fever is good, it means the infection is staying away. You can talk in a loud whisper, but don’t over do it too much. Not that it’s a bad thing, but I just don’t want you over exhausting yourself.” 

“Awesome. I was getting tired of all the blinking.” Youngjae sighed. “Although do you think I can get turned over onto my other side it’s been hurting like hell on top of everything else that’s hurting like hell. Sorry if I’m being a pain.”

“No, you’re definitely not. You’re actually one of my better patients. I’ll organise that for you ASAP. In the mean time did you need anything?” 

“Yeah, a big plate of spicy pork and rice please Doc.”Youngjae replied with a grin.

Doctor Im chuckled. “Nice try, but that would be a no I’m afraid.” 

“Spoilsport.” Youngjae pouted.

It’s going to be like this for a while yet until we make sure you’re all healed up, especially your bowel. So don’t be trying to con anyone into bringing you stuff. It’ll only be to your detriment and if you feel like you really want to deal with infections etcetera...” 

Youngjae rolled his eyes as Doctor Im grinned. “No thanks.” He yawned.

“I can imagine, It’s not every day I get a patient in that’s been shot in the gut, hit on the head and managed to survive. Anyway, enough talking for you for now. I want you to rest more, and that’s an order. Oh and just call me Jaebeom. You and your family will be stuck with me for a while, so I’m okay with dropping formalities.”

Youngjae gave him the thumbs up.

“I’ll go grab someone to turn you. No more talking until I’ll see you again before the end of my shift.” Jaebeom smiled as he left the room.

Youngjae sighed and watched him leave.

Hopefully they’d get here and turn him before he drifted off again.

~*~

Mark opened the door of their makeshift monitoring room and sighed. “What the heck do you two think you’re doing?” He said as Bambam and Jackson turned to face him from the middle of the room.

“Jackson said I was a weak ass donkey,” Bambam replied casually. “So I’m proving him otherwise.”

“Put the fire extinguisher down and get your as back on the chair. This is not a gym, it’s a hospital and you!” Mark glanced over at Jackson who quickly looked back at the monitors. “Would you stop tormenting him.”

“But he started it!” 

“I don’t I’ve a flying pig’s ass who started it. You’re the hyung you should know better. Now both of you get your shit together and do what your supposed to be doing.“ Mark chastised them as he sat back at his monitor. 

“Oh by the way, boss, we had this weird old lady stop by while you were gone.” 

Mark swung around to face Bambam. “Old lady? What old lady?”

“She gave us both these and said you’d explain.” Jackson said as they both held up, a note and a rose. “Although she kind of rambled on about past lives and a prince who ended up king and he died because his brother was insane and crazy. Kind of like she sounded.”

“What the hell!?” Mark snorted as he took them and read them through. “That crazy old bat and she was the one who told me not to say anything.” He sighed. “Look I’m not sure of much myself yet. So once I can explain it without sounding like I’m a crazy idiot, because it is crazy unbelievable, then I’ll explain. In the mean time focus on what you’re meant to be doing. Understood!”

“Yes sir,” the two of them replied together as they got back into their work.

Mark sighed. 

The next time he saw that crazy woman he would give her a piece of his mind deity or not.

~*~

Jinyoung sat back in his seat, sipping his coffee at the cafe as Jaebeom walked around the corner. 

As their eyes met, Jaebeom stopped dead in his tracks for a moment and stared at Jinyoung.

Jinyoung just smiled.

Jaebeom took a deep breath in as he walked up to the table and sat down across from him.

“Long time no see, JB or should I say, Sun Myeong.” Jinyoung got straight to the point.

“You never were one to beat around the bush Shin And since we’re getting straight to the point, when do you intend to wake Min Kyun’s memories.”

“Why should I?” Jinyoung was a little defensive.

“Mark met Gameunjang, and he’s aware of who he was, but you need to help him regain his memories. He’s knows what’s happening and that I died.” Jaebeom told him. “And you also need to tell Mark that you like him before you go waking his memories. And tell him as Jinyoung, because he’s into you as Jinyoung. He seemed a little worried about him being Min Kyun and liking you as Jinyoung because of Min Kyun and Shin Hae’s established relationship in the past.”

Jinyoung took another sip of his coffee and looked at him with a raised eyebrow. “Anything else you need to insist on?”

“Yeah, tell me what happened after we died.”

“The fight was over in less than twenty minutes once we arrived with Hwa Yeul’s father and the rest of the forces. We outnumbered them by at least one hundred men.”

“And what of Anh?”

“Min Kyun brought him to his knees in seconds and he was beheaded by his father on the spot. No words, no emotion, he just sliced that bastard. The rest of his men were killed on the spot and others who were found to be involved from the council were rounded up and hung the next day.” Jinyoung informed him. 

“As for Min Kyun, well, he broke down, held the two of you close together in his arms and sobbed. Hwa Yeul’s father was devastated, about Hwa Yeul, but he also said he treasured you like one of his own and insisted we bury you two together.” Jinyoung continued. “He’d already figured out that you two were seeing each other, but it made no difference to him. His words were sincere when he said that you deserved to be by his side in death, just as much as you were in life.” Jinyoung smiled at him. 

“You both were buried a few days later side by side in the Royal graveyard. It was decreed that you would be his sword even in death. While Anh and his followers were taken to the hillside by ox and cart and buried up there in unmarked graves. No ceremony, no people, just left there 6 foot under.”

Jaebeom sighed. “This is all so crazy to try and take in. What happened to the kingdom once the old King passed?” 

“His wife became the queen and remarried, but the country prospered, and all the corrupted and power hungry officials were put to death for treason and their families were forced to work as palace handmaids, attendants, stable hands and some were sent off to other noblemen to work in their homes.”

“They got off easy.” Jaebeom didn’t sound impressed, but then he sighed. “But I guess that was Hwa Yeul wishes, he hated the thought of anyone being put to death, especially when so much corruption ended with innocents to take the fall for the real culprits. He was always kind.”

Jinyoung nodded. “Hwa Yeul was a good king and his love for you was so strong. Have you found him yet?” 

Jaebeom nodded. 

“You look pained?” Jinyoung frowned. “Why? You should be happy if you’ve found him. Who is it?”

Jaebeom sighed. “His name now is Choi Youngjae.”

“Shit!” Jinyoung was taken aback. “You mean that young rich kid who was brought in half dead the other night?”

“It seems my wish was granted back in the past.” Jaebeom 

“Your wish?” Jinyoung looked puzzled. 

“We’d been intimate and of course Hwa Yeul was all emotional. I already knew I loved him, but, I hated of the thought of dying and never seeing him again just as much as he did me. So I said this, ‘I would follow you to the ends of the earth and to your next life. No matter who you are or wherever you maybe, I will find you. I will be forever yours no matter how many lives we have, that is my promise to you! Here and now, I pledge my eternal love to you! May the deities hear my wish and grant me this honour,’ and so they did, well one did.” Jaebeom corrected himself.

“Gameungjang.” Jinyoung shook,his head not surprised at all.

“Yeah, I guessed you would have already met her, but the other deities were kind of annoyed about it, so there is one thing standing in the way of a long life with each other now and in the other lives together.”

“Let me guess, who ever is after Hwa Yeul in this life is probably Anh and he may or may not already have his memories back, thanks to the other deities. The situation is more than likely similar to what it was back in the past and you have to stop him from killing you both to break the cycle.”

Jaebeom rolled his eyes. “So she already told you?”

“Of course she did!” Jinyoung raised an eyebrow. “And we as the Hwarang will help you in this life too.”

“So if you know who I am and you know who Mark is, you must know who the others are? I haven’t come face to face with them yet, because I only just got my past life memories back, so I don’t know, who they are.” Jaebeom sighed.

“Every member of the Hwarang will eventually show up, at the moment only two others and Seo Jeong are close to us and will get their memories back first, since we were the Hwarang members that were the closest to you and Hwa Yeul.” Jinyoung informed him.

“That would be Go Yang, and Hong Seok then?” Jaebeom said as he brought back to their days together in the past. “The two of them drove me crazy bickering all the damn time.”

Jinyoung chortled. “And they still haven’t changed. This might surprise you, but Jackson is Hong Seok and Bambam is Go Yang. Still bickering, still in love and still in denial!” 

“Those two clowns, that came in with Mark today?”

Jinyoung nodded with a grin. 

“Oh great, they drove me nuts back then but at least they get to drive Min Kyun crazy this time.” Jaebeom sounded relieved. “That just leaves Seo Jeong then.” 

Jinyoung started laughing suddenly. 

“Okay, who ever it is, you seem to find it highly amusing that this person is him, so just get it out there, who is it?” 

“You know that precocious little weed who is my secretary?” Jinyoung asked still chuckling.

“Wait, surely you can’t mean Yugyeom?” Jaebeom looked shocked.

“I only have the one secretary.” Jinyoung replied casually.

Jaebeom shook his head amused at the thought. “Well,” he began with a solemn sigh.

“This is definitely going to one hell of a crazy ride.”


	5. Chapter 5

After they had eaten Jinyoung pulled out some large envelopes from his bag.

“So, this a copy of all the information you asked for,” he began as he handed them to Jaebeom. “This is including the investigation into the Choi case, and, just to let you know, I had to call in a couple of favours to get a copy of these.”

Jaebeom smiled. “Thanks. I appreciate it. I’ll go through those when I get back to the Office,” he said as he put the envelopes in his own bag. “So, have you met them yet?”

“Youngjae’s family?” Jinyoung shook his head. “Mark and Jackson dealt with the questioning, Bambam signed them in. Mark seemed to think everything about them was normal. Except he thought Youngjae’s brother, Sunjae, was a bit odd. Said he was pretty quiet, didn’t say much and didn’t really have a lot to say about the whole thing.”

Jaebeom raised an eyebrow. “He seemed fine to me, although he did say, in short, that Youngjae just gets things handed to him and that he has a nose for trouble. Only one of those is a complaint similar to what Anh had regarding Hwa Yeul in the past, but Sunjae didn’t seem jealous about it. He looked more like he was disappointed, if anything.”

Jinyoung sat back in his chair and folded his arms, thinking. “Disappointed that Youngjae didn’t die, or disappointed that he doesn’t work hard enough and gets things handed to him? That’s the real question.” 

Jaebeom had to agree. 

They had no idea who Anh was yet in this life and that was unnerving enough, considering one attack had already happened, or if it was related. 

But what if Anh had been reincarnated again as Youngjae’s brother? 

That would be extremely dangerous, especially if he already had his memories back. 

“Well everyone’s a suspect until proven other wise,” Jinyoung said interrupting Jaebeom’s thoughts. “So the whole family is under suspicion until the investigation is over.”

“Well, since my past life memories have been restored, once I see him again, I’ll know for sure if Sunjae is Anh or not. But on the downside, if he is Anh, then he already knows I’m Sun Myeong.”

“It’s not like you had much of a choice anyway. The deities have set this all up, and if Sunjae is Youngjae’s brother Anh in this life, you would have run into him eventually anyway. 

“None of us have a choice really!” Jaebeom reminded him. “This is all because of my selfish wish to be with Yeul and I’ll be responsible for his death again if I can’t break the cycle this time around.”

“We,” Jinyoung corrected him. “You may have been his personal guard, as well as his lover, but we, the Hwarang as a whole, failed to protect both our leader and King, and as second in charge of the Hwarang I also failed to live up to my responsibilities. I won’t allow that to happen a second time.”

Jaebeom chuckled softly. 

“That wasn’t meant to be funny.” Jinyoung frowned at him.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to imply it was.” Jaebeom apologised. “Hearing you say that, I was just remembering how dutiful you were back then and thinking how it must be your lot in life to be in some kind of law enforcement provider.”

Jinyoung now found himself chuckling. “Well I suppose that does make more sense when you explain it like that. I guess we Hwarang were technically the palace’s own law enforcement officers. So now I’m wondering if this was just my past life’s lingering sense of justice, or if the deities really have sent me along this path on purpose.”

“Well all Gameunjang said to me was, that those close to Yeul were given good lives this time around because of their faithfulness and love for their King etcetera, etcetera. She never actually said what they were doing.” Jaebeom clarified. 

Jinyoung laughed out through his nose. “Well, we know now, at least for half of us anyway. Pretty sure, thinking about it, it had to be the deities doing to end up where we all ended up. You in trauma makes complete sense we couldn’t save either of you back then, so Yeul turning up in your care right at this point in time when you’re able to save him, if that’s not fate, what is?”

Jaebeom shrugged. “I’m still just trying to process it all. It’s definitely something you can’t share with the neighbours, they’d have you committed.” 

Jinyoung nodded. “Well, It is quite a bit on the ‘am I sure I haven’t finally gone insane’ spectrum, that’s for sure. The last being I ever thought I’d see in front of my eyes was a deity.”

“Gameunjang, was, the last being I saw as I died back then. Does that count?” Jaebeom grinned.

“Haven’t you got work to do?” Jinyoung threw a napkin at him playfully.

Jaebeom checked his watch. “Shit, yes I do, and I’m already 10 minutes over my lunch break. Oh well, I sent over a few of the now, lesser needy, recovering patients on to their new wards today, I’m sure that’ll make up for it time wise.” He stood and grabbed his bag from the floor. 

“Thanks again for these too,” Jaebeom continued referring to the envelopes of information as he gave his bag a quick pat. “I’ll go through everything and destroy the copies as soon as I’m done.”

“That would be greatly appreciated.” Jinyoung checked his watch too. “Suppose I’d better head off as well. Need to make sure that brat Yugyeom doesn’t let any more weirdos into my office.”

Jaebeom laughed. “Yeah, Mark told me what he did. Good luck!”

“Yeah you too, let me know if you need anything else.” Jinyoung said as he gave Jaebeom a quick hug?

“I will. And it was good to see you again!” Jaebeom said as they began to head their seperate ways

“Yeah you too, as Sun and as JB,” Jinyoung smiled and gave a brief wave as he turned and left.

Jaebeom found himself smiling too.

It was nice reconnecting after so long. 

Sighing contently he too turned and headed back to the hospital. 

~*~

Yugyeom had finally made it through the last of the paper work Jinyoung had thrown his way.

Putting his pen down he closed his eyes and stretched back in his chair and as his eyes opened there was an elderly woman smiling down at him.

“Hi. What can I help you with?” He asked politely smiling back up at her

She simply placed a note and a rose on his desk in front of him and then without a single word she turned and walked away. 

Yugyeom, a little perplexed by what happened looked at the items now on the paper work in front of him and cocked his head slightly. “Well that just happened.” He scratched his head, picked up the rose and stood.

Looking around he found an empty jar and placed some water in it, followed by the rose and walked back to his desk.

It was then he realised his coworkers were staring, pointing and whispering in his general direction.

Ignoring them, because they were all acting weird, Yugyeom placed the jar on his desk and sat down, then picking up the note, he began reading it to himself. 

“Yugyeom, my office immediately. And bring those new items you’ve acquired with you.”

Jinyoung’s voice sounded serious, more serious than he’d heard it for a while and without hesitation and still ignoring the stares of his coworkers, grabbed the jar and followed Jinyoung to his office closing the door behind them as they walked in.

Jinyoung sat down behind his desk and motioned for him to put the jar and the note down onto it.

“Did I do something wrong sir?” Yugyeom politely and cautiously asked as he did as he was instructed.

“No, you’ve done nothing wrong.” Jinyoung put him at ease. “An old woman gave you those right?”

Yugyeom nodded. “Yeah you would’ve probably seen her on the way out.

Jinyoung just smiled. “Look there’s something I think I should tell you now, so that it’s not as big of a shock to you when it actually happens.”

Yugyeom gave him a suspicious look. “O..k..a..y?”

“Firstly I want you to ask Kang Woo to come in here.” Jinyoung requested.

Yugyeom confused opened the door and called him into Jinyoung’s office.

“You wanted to see me sir?” Kang Woo asked curiously.

Jinyoung sat back in his chair and waved at his desk. “Kang, I want you to look carefully and tell me what you see on my desk?”

“Sir?” Kang Woo looked extremely confused by the odd request 

“Just humour me.” Jinyoung said with a smile.

Kang Woo looked around at the desk. “I see some paperwork, a couple of pens, three take away coffee cups, your name plaque, a lap top and a jar with water in it.”

Yugyeom raised an eyebrow. 

Jinyoung held up his hand and stopped Yugyeom from saying anything.

“Thank you Kang Woo, please can you ask Jeon Ko, to come in next.” Jinyoung requested as he removed the three coffee cups quickly and threw them into the bin.

Kang Woo bowed and stepped out of the office and moments later Jeon ko walked in.

“Everything alright sir?” She asked.

Jinyoung smiled at her. “Yes, everything is good. I just need you to tell me what’s on my desk please.”

“Oddest request I’ve had all day, but sure,” Jeon Ko grinned. “So, there’s your paper work, some pens, a jar with water in it, a laptop, your name plaque and three coffee cup stains. Sir you really need to remember to take either drink all your coffee or use the coasters. Coffee kills the varnish on these desks.”

Yugyeom, despite his puzzlement at hearing no one mention the rose and note, he snickered at Jinyoung’s lament.

Jinyoung gave an embarrassed snort. “Thank you for that Jeon Ko. You can go now.”

“No, problem sir!” She said with a wink as she left his office shutting the door behind her.

Jinyoung leaned forward across the desk. “So as you have probably gathered, they can’t see the rose or the note.” 

“I don’t get it?” Yugyeom was beyond puzzled now. “If i can see them, and you can see them, how can they not?”

“Gameunjang.” 

“Gameunjang?” Yugyeom repeated. “What the heck is a Gameunjang.”

“She’s a who, not a what.” Jinyoung smirked and motioned for Yugyeom to sit. “So Gameunjang is the deity of, some would say past lives and fate. Gameunjang is the elderly woman who gave you those,” he pointed to the offending items and then looked back up into Yugyeom’s face. “No one can see her either unless she wants them to.”

“But she walked right into the room, in front of everyone deities don’t just appear in front of people.” Yugyeom scratched his head. “Unless,” he laughed suddenly. “Okay, yeah, right, funny. When did you set this all up. I mean you already got back at me with the paper work, so you can quit with the deity thing. I don’t believe in all that past life stuff anyway.”

Jinyoung sat back in his chair with his hands behind his head, then smiled and reached into the top drawer of his desk taking something out of it. “Recognise this?” He asked as he held up an old broach. 

Yugyeom leaned forward looking closely at it. “I don’t think so, I mean it looks a lot older than I’ve even lived.” 

“Well that’s because it belonged to you a couple of hundred years ago in a past life.” Jinyoung said without hesitation.

Yugyeom was finding this amusing as he reached out to take it from Jinyoung . “Ahuh.”

Jinyoung pulled it back just out of his reach. “You were the main eunuch and assistant to a prince and when the young prince became king you were made head of the eunuchs and remained loyal by his side.”

Yugyeom laughed loudly. “Where the hell are you pulling this story from DPJ.”

“Your name was Seo Jeong.”

“Was it now.” Yugyeom snickered

“You ever wonder why you might keep getting all those neck pains you keep whining about?” Jinyoung asked him 

Yugyeom shrugged. “Because I have bad posture?”

Jinyoung smirked. “Seo Jeong was beheaded by the enemy.”

“What’s that got to do with my neck?” Yugyeom replied as he began to rub it.

“I told you, your name in your past life was Seo Jeong.” Jinyoung reminded him. 

Yugyeom couldn’t help laughing louder.

“Don’t believe me?” Jinyoung was slightly amused.

Yugyeom shook his head. “Oh my god, of course not, I mean, this is way too funny to be real right.”

“Okay fine,” Jinyoung shrugged as he put it back into the drawer. “I’m going to grab a coffee and then we can finish this discussion.”

Yugyeom grinned. “You can bring me back a hot chocolate too. I think I deserve it after sitting here and listening to this nonsense.” 

Jinyoung laughed. “Sure. I’ll be back in a minute or so. Two sugars yeah?”

“Yeah, thanks DPJ.” Yugyeom watched as Jinyoung left, then got up and opened the drawer. 

The broach was right there in front of him and he stared at it, wondering why his neck began to ache as Jinyoung mentioned that this ‘Seo Jeong’ had been beheaded. 

Yugyeom looked closer at the broach and as he went to touch it his neck began to ache more and he quickly pulled his hand away. “Weird.” He said to himself as his neck stopped aching.

Again he reached towards it, and again his neck ached.

Now, he was really confused, but also much more curious about the broach and this, ‘Seo Jeong’. 

Slowly he reached down into the drawer ignoring the ache in his neck, and picked it up.

Jinyoung grinned from the doorway and watched Yugyeom interacting with the broach. 

He knew he would, he’d seen Yugyeom rub his neck after mentioning that Seo Jeong had been beheaded. 

Jinyoung knew that once he had walked out of that office door, that Yugyeom’s curiosity would get the better of him and as he watched Yugyeom finally pick up the broach he saw him become motionless. 

Shutting the door to his office, Jinyoung quickly headed off to grab the drinks. He wanted to be back in time for Yugyeom coming out of the trance.

And he’d be bringing Yugyeom a strong coffee as well as the hot chocolate.

Being beheaded once was bad enough, but remembering it a second time,

The poor kid was probably going to need it.

~*~

Jaebeom finally got back to his office and threw back on the white coat. He opened the cupboard that he had placed the sword into and placed the envelopes that Jinyoung had given him in there as well then locked it back up.

“So you met him then?”

Jaebeom jumped a little as he heard Gameunjang’s voice behind him.

He sighed and slowly turned around to face her, once again sitting in his chair as if she owned it.

“If you mean Shin Hae, then yes, I met him.” Jaebeom said stoically.

“And you know who Hwa Yeul is now, don’t you?” 

Jaebeom sighed.

“That’s a yes then.” Gameunjang smirked. 

“Why do I get the distinct feeling that you’re enjoying this?” Jaebeom asked.

Gameunjang chortled. “We deities don’t get out much you know. So I’m making the most of it while I can.” 

“Right. So, anyway... getting down to business while you’re here,” Jaebeom began sitting in the edge of his desk. “When will Hwa Yeul get his memories back?” 

“I don’t know any more than you do, but I do know in order to get his past life memories of who he was, he needs to get his memories of this life back first.”

“But that could be ages away. Not even I, as a medical professional in this life have any idea how long that could take.”

“Then you’ll need to help him along won’t you,” Gameunjang said with a grin.

“And just how am I supposed to do that?” Jaebeom asked her. “You told me not to tell him anything that might freak him out.” 

“Just ask him general questions about his life now, see what he remembers, sometimes remembering the things you can remember, can bring other memories back.” Gameunjang suggested.

“I’m not his therapist. I’m his Trauma specialist until he’s moved from my ward.” Jaebeom informed her. “Granted it will be another week or so, maybe, until I’m comfortable with letting him leave, but then his care will be given by someone else.” 

“And knowing who he is to you, this makes you feel comfortable?” Gameunjang questioned.

Jaebeom sighed. “No it doesn’t. Not at all. And knowing who I was to him is making it all the more harder to let him go, but what can I do?” 

“Befriend him as as Youngjae for now. You need to be involved in his life as much as you can in order to prevent another attack on him, or one that finishes him or you both. You have to discover who Anh is and you have or stop him and anyone else he has working for him otherwise as I said this will happen in every life until you can end the cycle.”

Jaebeom closed his eyes and then opened them again, looking up at the ceiling. “So basically I have to work my way into his personal life somehow, get to know his family on a personal basis and then see what I can find out.”

Gameunjang clapped. “What a wonderful idea.” 

Jaebeom rolled his eyes. “Stick to being a deity, you’d suck as an actress.”

Gameunjang pouted. “I definitely liked you better as Sun Myeong.” 

“And I definitely liked life better before you showed up.” Jaebeom snorted.

“Tch, tch! What a grumpy young man you are in this life.” Gameunjang chuckled. “You’re lucky your wish got granted when it did. And besides you can’t tell me that you’re not happy with the idea of being back by Hwa Yeul’s side. It oozes from you.”

Jaebeom looked a little embarrassed. “Look, even if I do admit it, I can’t do much about it right now, can I?”

Gameunjang smirked. “Well the sooner he get this life’s memories back, the sooner he gets his past memories back, and the sooner he knows who you are, the sooner you two can....”

“Are you sure you’re a deity and not a demon?” Jaebeom interrupted her, raising his eyebrows. “Where you were heading with that just then was so wrong. And besides, that’s not even what’s important right now. What’s important right now, is that my ‘patient’, Choi Youngjae, is looked after and given the proper care.”

Gameunjang nodded. “Of course, of course. Get him well as fast as possible. It’s in both your interests to do so.”

Jaebeom went silent for a few moments and Gameunjang waited for the question she knew was coming.

“So, even if this madness wasn’t happening now, I would have fallen in love with Youngjae as Jaebeom right?”

Gameunjang nodded. “Yes, and he would have fallen in love with you too, well he still will. And no matter who you two were to be in your next two lives after this, you would still meet and fall in love. That was never an issue, the issue of course is stopping the cycle.”

“I will find a way to stop it.” Jaebeom was adamant. “I want to enjoy our last two lives together in peace. I want Yeul to be my first and last love.”

“Sun Myeong, just so you know, I never wanted it to happen the way it has for you two, that was the decision of the others. Your dedication and loyalty to Hwa Yeul was inspiring and your love for him so sincere that I couldn’t ignore your plea when I heard it.”

She sighed almost regretfully. “Normally I never grant that kind of wish. Like your desire to have Hwa Yeul as your first and last love, your wish to be with him through out all your lives will be the first and last of it’s kind that I will ever grant. Granting it has caused you so much inconvenience. And I am sorry.”

Jaebeom looked into her eyes and then smiled. “Please, don’t be, despite everything, I’m grateful that you did grant it and I will break the cycle. The Hwarang and I will! Shin Hae told me that the others will come when the time is right. We who were closest to Yeul are already near him. Just watch over us all that’s all I ask of you now.”

Gameunjang stood and placed a hand over his shoulder. “I will do what I can to help. Call for me if you need me. I will come.” She said as she disappeared from his sight.

“Or you’ll just pop up out of the blue like you normally do.” Jaebeom chuckled as he looked around the room

“I heard that.”

“You were meant to.” Jaebeom laughed and shook his head as he opened the door to his office. “See you again soon no doubt.”

There was no answer this time as he left the office, and he grinned, shutting his door behind him.

He checked his watch. 

He’d do Youngjae’s stop last, right before he finished for the day. That way he could spend a little more time with him before heading home. 

After all he still needed Youngjae to fall in love with him as Jaebeom, right? Couldn’t do that unless they began to form a bond of some kind.

Maybe he’d grab something nice for him from the hospital store on the way, that would be a great way to start.

Jaebeom thought about what to buy Youngjae as he headed off on his rounds and as an idea popped into his head he smiled.

That would be the perfect thing!


	6. Chapter 6

Jaebeom looked around the hospital shop trying to find what he wanted to give to Youngjae. Youngjae, as Hwa Yeul had loved animals and he’d always wanted a dog but was never allowed to have one as Ahn was allergic to them, so as Sun Myeong he had carved one out of wood and given it to him. It was what brought them together in the first place.

Jaebeom scoured the shelves. 

He’d seen a much better looking wooden dog than his had been in here a few days earlier. Moving a few things gently around on the shelves he smiled. “There you are,” he said as he picked it up then walked over to the counter to pay. 

“Afternoon Doctor Im,” the young lady behind the counter said smiling at him as she rang the item up on the till. 

“Afternoon Min Soo. How’s things?” 

“Good, really good, boyfriend just proposed to me yesterday so I’m on the top of the world today!” Min soo grinned from ear to ear.

“Oh congratulations, when’s the big day?” Jaebeom enquired.

“Another 6 months away yet. We’re going to organise everything together,” she replied excitedly. Also that will be 10000 won please.”

“Here you go,” Jaebeom handed her the money. 

“You’re lucky that was still here actually!” Min soo informed him. “A patients mother was eyeing It up. Said her son always wanted a dog, but his brother is allergic. She decided against buying it in case he brought up the idea again. Said he and his brother fight constantly and about everything, and all of the time she said.”

Jaebeom cocked his head a little. “Oh, really?”

“Yeah, she looked a little tired actually. Must be all the up and down to the hospital.” Min Soo bagged the dog and handed it to him.

“Thanks! So did she say anything else?” Jaebeom asked as he popped the bag into his pocket.

“Not really, she just brought a card and some flowers and then headed off to see her son. She said he was in the trauma unit. Isn’t that your area?”

“Yeah, sure is, and speaking of which,” he said with a smile. “I need to go do my rounds for the afternoon. Congratulations again on your engagement.” 

“Thanks Doctor Im, see you around.” Min Soo waved as he left the shop.

He waved back and headed back towards the trauma unit, all the while thinking about what Min Soo had said. 

The similarities were too close for comfort!

Sunjae could very well be Anh and if that was the case and Anh was out for revenge, he would have to be on his toes all the time. Not only that, but he would have to be close guarded when around Youngjae too.

He could ban him from seeing Youngjae, but for what reason? Jaebeom sighed as a doctor he was obligated to protect his patients, but when you can’t prove they’re in danger, you have no leg to stand on.

Sighing, he headed to his other patient’s rooms first, checking on them and making sure their meds were up to date. It took a little less time than usual since he only had three other patients left in the trauma unit now, besides Youngjae. 

Finishing up, with the third patient he ordered a stronger antibiotic for them, checked all the stats and blood work and then satisfied everything was okay he went on to Youngjae’s room.

Jaebeom peeked through his door window and what he saw warmed his heart. 

Youngjae’s mother had a book and was reading to him. The flowers she’d bought were by his bedside and the card next to them.

Youngjae had his eyes closed, but was smiling so Jaebeom figured he was probably awake. 

Signing in, he knocked on the door gently before walking in.

“Oh, hello Doctor,” she said turning in the chair to face him as he walked in.

“Heya Doc,” Youngjae’s eyes opened and he smiled.

“Sorry to disturb you,” Jaebeom said apologetically. “I just need to check everything’s in order.”

Mrs. Choi stood. “Did you need me to leave? I wasn’t far off going anyway and I’ve been here for a lot more than the half an hour anyway, but I was just reading to Youngjae he loves this book.” Youngjae’s mother handed him the book.

Jaebeom smiled and nodded. “Ahh, The Little Prince. Great story. One of my favourites too.” 

“Oh, really?” 

“Mhm,” he confirmed as he handed the book back. “I used to read it in bed when I was a kid. Just seeing it brings back some nice childhood memories.” He sighed nostalgically.

“Oh, maybe you could read it to Youngjae in your free time when I’m not here,” Mrs. Choi suggested. 

“I’m sure he wouldn’t want me reading it to him. It’s not the same as having your eomma read it to you.” Jaebeom said with a small smile.

“Eomma, doctors don’t have time to read to their patients, they’re busy people. That was kind of a dumb thing to even say.” Youngjae also protested, a slight tinge of red over his cheeks

“No, no. It’s fine. I’m sure your eomma was just thinking of you having company when she can’t be here.” Jaebeom replied understanding what Mrs. Choi was concerned about.

“Exactly! I’m not going to be able to be here a lot of the time because of work. I’m so used to having Youngjae at the office with me. He helps with a lot of the paper work and call intake for his father’s business, among other things. He’s not used to being stuck in a bed all day like this,” she placed her hand over Youngjae’s. “Are you my baby?”

Youngjae’s face turned bright red. “Eomma, not in front of the doc, please.”

Jaebeom chuckled. 

The last time he’d seen Hwa Yeul blush like that was when the King had first introduced him to Sung Myeong, who, of course, had been training and at the time had no shirt on. 

It was the first time they had ever met. 

The King had personally picked Sun Myeong to be Hwa Yeul’s sword because he had proved himself worthy by besting many of the King’s own personal guards in a faux combat situation.

Sun Myeong was the only one at that time to make an impression so great on the King, that he immediately sent for Hwa Yeul to come to him. 

It was instant attraction for them both, and not long after the two had become completely inseparable.

“Doctor Im?” 

Mrs. Choi’s voice broke into his memories and he looked over at her. 

“Sorry I was miles away,” he said coming back to the moment. “I was just thinking if I had any updates on meds or information for you all or not.” He replied quickly. “But I don’t think I do, so I’ll make this a quick visit.”

Jaebeom really wanted to give his gift to Youngjae now, but he felt he might have to wait until later. He felt bad interrupting his mother’s visit, even if she had over stayed the allotted time he’d set. 

“No, no, please, take your time. I honestly have to go anyway. I’m picking up Youngjae’s brother on the way back to the office. He had an appointment with a client today, so I dropped him off on the way here.” Mrs. Choi checked her phone. “They’ll be done by the time I get there and Sunjae doesn’t like to be kept waiting. Does he Youngjae?”

Youngjae sighed. “Why do you let him walk all over you like that eomma? If it were me I’d just make the sullen bastard wait.”

“Choi Youngjae, be nice to your,”

“Wait, please Mrs. Choi. Youngjae, can you repeat what you just said please,” Jaebeom said a little excitedly.

“All of it?” Youngjae looked at him little puzzled.

“Yes, please, every single word.” Jaebeom insisted politely.

“Sure. I said why do you let him walk all over you like that eomma? If it were me I’d just make the sullen bastard wait.”

“Okay this is good!” Jaebeom was smiling slightly. “Now explain to me why you said that about him.” 

“Well, he’s an impatient, rude asshole who thinks the world revolves around him,” it slipped off his tongue smoothly.

“Choi Youngjae!” His mother said rather displeased by his words.

“Well he is!” Youngjae would have folded his arms if he could, but the pain stopped him in his tracks.

“You both haven’t noticed it yet, right?” Jaebeom looked at them amused that they hadn’t picked it up.

Both Mrs, Choi and Youngjae looked at him bewildered by his sudden excitement.

“Okay, so, that’s a no. Youngjae just remembered something. And whether or not it was a nice thing to say is not the point here. The point here is that he’s remembered something.” He took out his note pad and pen from his coat’s top pocket and scribbled something down.

“I wasn’t even trying to remember though, it just came right out.” Youngjae still sounded puzzled.

“It’s okay,” Jaebeom reassured him. “It’s probably going to happen exactly like this, bit by bit and naturally, just like that did. Trying to force yourself probably wouldn’t be a good idea anyway.”

“That’s wonderful news then!” Mrs. Choi exclaimed. “I should let his brother and appa know too.”

“No, not yet.” Jaebeom quickly burst her bubble. “Let’s not get too excited. This was just a small step. Let’s see what happens over the next few weeks first. If there is a significant improvement then we can mention it, but until then we should just keep this between the three of us. We don’t want to get people’s hopes up too soon, right?”

Mrs. Choi looked a little disappointed and she sighed. “I suppose you’re right, it would be a big disappointment to tell them this and then he remembers nothing else for ages.”

“Exactly. We want this to be a good thing, exciting for everyone.” Jaebeom sighed, relieved she had agreed.

If Sunjae was Anh and he was after Yeul again, telling him would be a bad thing! 

A very, very bad thing.

“Alright then, I’d best be off. If I can get away from the office tomorrow Youngjae I will but end of financial year audits are due and you know what that’s like.”

“Actually, nope, that I can’t remember.” Youngjae shrugged. “Oh well, but I can imagine it would be crazy busy. At least I remembered you though eomma, that’s the best thing about this.”

“Oh my lord that’s true and I didn’t even realise it either, well not until you mentioned it just now. I’ll be grateful for that for the moment . And I promise I won’t say a word to the others.”

“I appreciate you complying with my request Mrs. Choi. “Jaebeom thanked her. “It’s imperative we put Youngjae’s health first. If anyone were to leak this out and the press got wind of it. I mean, you saw what happened when the accident was leaked. The press came straight here and were hounding him the second he came around. I’m sure you don’t want that happening again.”

“No, of course not. My poor baby has been through enough already. Haven’t you darling?” Mrs. Choi fussed over him kissing him on the forehead.

“Oh my god, eomma, please go already. I’m embarrassed enough as it is.” Youngjae’s face burned red.

Jaebeom pursed his lips trying not to laugh at Youngjae’s lament.

“Alright, alright. I’m going.” Mrs. Choi chuckled happily as she grabbed her bag and place the book down onto his bedside drawers and went to leave. “Look after him for me Doctor Im.” 

“Please, Jaebeom’s fine, really.”

“Well thank you, Jaebeom.” Mrs. Choi smiled. “See you later Youngjae. I love you.”

“Bye eomma. Love you too.” Youngjae sighed with relief after she had left.

Jaebeom chuckled under his breath, she was way over the top with her babying of him and he kind of felt more sorry for him than anything. 

Hwa Yeul had hated it too when ever his real mother would fuss over him he would get a little perturbed to say the least, but if the Queen made a fuss over him, not that she did it too often, he would put up with it and only because she was the Queen. 

“Sorry about that, Doc.” Youngjae apologised. “She goes way over the top most times. You really didn’t need to see all that.”

Jaebeom shook his head. “It’s fine. You can trust me when I say that I’ve seen worse.”

“Really? That’s sad.” Youngjae laughed. “The things you must see in a job like this, horrific one minute and laughable the next.”

Jaebeom laughed a little too. “Sums it up perfectly to be honest. Not that I’m saying I laugh at trauma victims or their families, it’s usually afterwards, awkward moments like these after the patient is a little more coherent and when they’re on the mend. It’s how they cope, by doing intentionally silly things, or being over the top and melodramatic, basically for their own sake as well as the patient.”

“I honestly don’t like it when my eomma goes over board. I’m not Sunjae I don’t expect her to have to run after me. I wear big boy britches unlike him.” Youngjae snorted.

“Speaking of him,” Jaebeom began as he pointed to the chair. “Do you mind if I sit for a moment? I just want to ask you a couple of things about this memory you remembered about your eomma and brother. That’s if you’re up to it?”

“Sure, although not sure how much I’ll be able to tell you,” Youngjae replied honestly.

“Whatever you can is fine.” Jaebeom smiled as he sat, his notebook and pen at the ready. “So what made you remember this memory? Do you think you can explain it?”

“I think I can.”

“Just relax.” Jaebeom didn’t want him stressing over it. “You can close your eyes if it helps.”

Youngjae did as Jaebeom suggested.

“Whenever you’re ready.”

Youngjae took a small breath in and sighed it out. “I think it was when she mentioned Sunjae didn’t like to be kept waiting. Suddenly I saw a picture in my mind and I saw him getting mad at her for something stupid.”

“Can you remember what it was that he was mad about? If you can’t, don’t push yourself. It’s fine to stop whenever you want to.” Jaebeom wanted Youngjae to know that he could have control over the situation. It was important, especially for things like this.

“I was standing in the kitchen grabbing something to drink and I over heard them. They were in the lounge at the time.” Youngjae began to relay the memory. “He was having a tantrum because she missed getting his letter to the post office, by like two damn minutes. He stood there berating her and she just let him. I would have told the lazy bastard to take it himself.” 

“Do you remember what happened just before and just after that?” Jaebeom enquired.

“Hm, no, not really. It’s all still a bit fuzzy.” Youngjae sighed.

“That’s okay.“ Jaebeom said smiling at him softly. “As I said earlier, it’s bound it happen like this. But you did great, especially only a couple of days after coming out of an induced coma. You can start trying to talk more normally instead of this whisper, if you like. I just didn’t want you straining yourself too much.”

Youngjae found himself smiling back at Jaebeom. 

His face had a soft and gentle expression on it and it made him feel reassured that he was in good hands. He felt oddly at ease with him and that made him even more comfortable. 

“Hey, Doc?”

“Yes?”

“Thanks, for saving my life. I just wish I remembered what happened. I have no idea why anyone would attack me though. I’m pretty sure I’m not the trouble making type to go chasing trouble.” 

“Well saving lives is my job. We were worried about blood loss and we did have to give you blood, but in all honesty, we weren’t sure if we were too late. You’d lost quite a lot. I’m just glad I could save you. I also had a good team in there with me and that helps, so I’m not solely responsible.”

As Sun Myeong, this moment was precious to him. Once he had failed to save his King but this time he had succeeded.

“Hey are you okay doc?” 

“Huh? Yeah I’m fine.” Jaebeom replied a little confused.

“Well, why’re you crying?” Youngjae asked a little surprised.

“I’m what?” Jaebeom looked at him oddly

“You’ve got a couple of tears rolling down your face.”

Jaebeom reached up and sure enough Youngjae had been right. He quickly wiped them away. 

That would teach him for getting all sentimental.

“I guess this job has gotta be hard on you for that to happen.” Youngjae began in a soft tone. “It must be a great feeling when you save a life.”

“Yeah, because when you can’t it’s the most awful feeling in the world. Especially when you care for a person and you can’t do anything for them.” 

“Happened to you has it?” Youngjae gently pressed.

Jaebeom gave him a soft look and smiled. “Once, a long time ago, but that was in the past.“ He sighed deeply and then remembered the present he’d bought him. “Anyway let’s get off that topic.” He pulled the small bag out of his pocket.

“What’s this?” Youngjae asked as Jaebeom handed it to him.

“I thought you could use a faithful companion while you were in here.” Jaebeom grinned.

Youngjae opened it, then laughed, automatically wishing he hadn’t.

“Careful,” Jaebeom laughed too. “Do you need me to get you extra pain meds that looked like it really hurt?”

“I’ll be okay,“ Youngjae reassured him as he reached into the bag and pulled out the dog. “It’s so cute, thanks Doc. You really didn’t have to, but thank you,” he said smiling at it. “I love it. I’ve always wanted a dog but my brother’s allergic, so I can’t have one. This,” he said waving the little dog with his hand gently, “is the next best thing though! Can you please put him up there for me?”

“Yeah, no problem.” Jaebeom took the little dog from him and placed it up onto the bedside drawers on a spot where Youngjae could see it clearly.

“You just realised you remembered something else right?” Jaebeom said smiling at him.

“Oh yeah, so I did.” Youngjae surprised himself. “Wow that’s awesome. But I wonder why it’s mostly stuff about my brother. I’m pretty sure by my attitude towards him we don’t get along very well.”

“Maybe that’s why,” Jaebeom surmised. “They say it’s easier to remember the bad things more often rather than the good, because for some reason our minds are geared for the negative, so those things became more prominent in the mind.”

“Why am I not surprised.” Youngjae sighed.

Jaebeom checked Youngjae’s water jug to see if it needed refilling and he saw the book his mother had left.

“Hey, listen, I finish in about an hour.” Jaebeom began. “Why don’t I come back and read to you afterwards, if you’re not too tired? I don’t have much else to do this evening, and to be honest, since your family can’t come too often I’m happy to come by and check on you a little more often.”

“Are you sure that’s okay, I mean you really don’t have to, not that I’m telling you not to, but, wouldn’t you be wasting your time hanging around with me? There’s probably a thousand better things you could do than sit and read to me.”

Jaebeom shrugged. “When I find one I’ll let you know. I’m kind of a boring guy to be honest. I work, go home, eat, watch TV, sleep, get up, go to work and around we go again.”

Youngjae raised an eyebrow. “Don’t you have any friends?” 

“Yeah, I do, but they all have different work schedules to me and we never seem to be able to catch each other much, or they’re hanging out with their partners when we can. I usually spend most of my time on my own. Not that I mind,” Jaebeom added quickly. “But it’s fine, because then, I can just be Jaebeom and not ‘Doctor Im’ or ‘that guy’ that some of them expect me to be.” 

Youngjae suddenly laughed, but a little less enthusiastically than earlier. “Doc, just come visit me. It’s fine I totally get it.” 

Jaebeom laughed a little embarrassed. “Sorry, I wasn’t meaning to give you my life story.”

“It’s fine, really,” Youngjae said with a smile. “I think company other than my eomma would be great. And besides you’re a doctor, so if something happens while you’re here you won’t have to come barreling down like a bullet from your office, right?”

Jaebeom laughed again. “Your logic is spot on, but for now I guess I’d better get back to my office. I’ll just check everything is in order before I head out. He said picking up the OBS chart and looking it over thoroughly. “Not bad, blood pressure is down a bit so that’s good.”

“I have the strangest feeling my family would probably give me high blood pressure,” Youngjae grinned. 

“Well, your appa, is one of the most reputable Lawyers around. I wouldn’t be surprised if his expectations of you are quite high, considering his status.” Jaebeom reminded him.

“That’s the funniest thing, according to eomma, he doesn’t expect any more of me than to do my job and do it well. Sunjae and I are to take over the family business together when appa retires later on, so she said I have to get better quickly so that he doesn’t get sole control.” Youngjae informed him. “Not that I care, I guess. I don’t even remember what the hell I used to do, besides what my eomma’s actually told me.”

“Why is she worried about him having sole control?” Jaebeom asked inquisitively.

“She said it’s because money goes missing mysteriously when he does the books. So she wants us both to sign for anything before it can be touched.” Youngjae told him with a shrug. That way he can’t make any ‘unnecessary transactions’ with business monies with out my authorising signature too.”

“Hmm, I see,” Jaebeom began, wondering if that would be a good reason to want to top your little brother. 

It certainly might be enough to piss one off enough. 

“And apparently, again,” Youngjae sounded almost sarcastic in his tone. “According to my eomma, I’m the one who was entrusted with the finances and making sure the business transactions ran smoothly a couple of weeks before this happened.” 

After that comment, as far as Jaebeom was concerned it definitely could be a good reason to top your little brother. One minute you can sneakily do what you want with the money, and the next you’re cut off. 

“So, what if I told, you that according to your brother you’re the one that just gets things handed to you and that you have a nose for trouble.” Jaebeom curiously waited for Youngjae’s response.

It came in the form of a half snort, half laugh through his nose.

“From what I remember of Sunjae that’s the kind of thing he says when he believes he’s being hard done by. I mean the guy tantrums over a letter that missed the post by two minutes.” Youngjae sounded a little bit pissed now. 

“I remember asking eomma one day right in front of him if he was adopted because he was such an asshole compared to the rest of the family. Except samcheon,” youngjae scoffed. 

Jaebeom gave Youngjae a puzzled look. “Your samcheon?” 

Youngjae gave a very slight nod of his head. “Yeah, he can really be an asshole too. He keeps trying to wheedle his way into appa’s business. He’s too lazy to go get a job, pretty sure he just wants to leach off my appa, and when he gets into Sunjae’s ear, it’s like all hell breaks loose.”

Jaebeom sighed. 

Well that sounded familiar. 

If Sunjae was Anh, people could always get into that idiot’s ear and the idiot would always follow along blindly. 

Seems he still hadn’t changed at all if he was Anh.

“I notice you always call him your ‘brother’ and not hyung?” Jaebeom enquired tentatively.

“He doesn’t even deserve that respect.” Youngjae was quick to answer that question.

“Fair enough.” Jaebeom wasn’t going to argue the point.

“I really need to get my memories back. I think knowing how imperative my input to the business is, I really need to be back there making sure Sunjae isn’t making a mess of things.” He sighed, frustrated.

“I’ll help where I can,” Jaebeom offered. “Maybe constantly talking about your brother will bring back more of your memories, but...”

“But?” 

“I want you to promise me until we know what happened for you to end up like this, that you’ll say nothing to your family about what you remember.” Jaebeom requested.

“Why? They’d want to know.” Youngjae insisted.

“So would the attacker.” Was all Jaebeom had to say.

“Ah. You know that’s a damn good point.” Youngjae had to agree.

“Of course it is!” Jaebeom half laughed. “Why do you think I made a big thing about it earlier when I asked your eomma to stay silent.”

“Yeah I have to agree then. I 100% don’t want to die.” Youngjae firmly stated.

“This is why we’re making people sign in. Even your family. While you have this higher level of care you’ll be in here. However once you go to your own private room you, you can have other visitors come in. They’ll still have to sign in and we’ll be screening them, or at least Detective Park’s team will be.” Jaebeom informed him. 

“So, anyone other than family we already know that comes to visit will have to provide a valid name and address and a person who can identify their credentials as true and correct. I’m telling you all this now so that you’re prepared for the crazy when the time comes.” He finished.

“Wow my parents aren’t taking any chances are they?” 

“You sound surprised.” Which surprised Jaebeom.

“Yeah I am a little,” Youngjae admitted. “I didn’t actually think they would go to these lengths just to keep me safe.” 

“I think a lot of parents do what they can with what resources they can. You really are a lucky guy. Not many people can afford this kind of protection. It just goes to show how much they love and value you.” Jaebeom wondered if he sounded a little jealous.

“I never really thought about that before,” Youngjae said pondering the situation.

“I think we all take things forgranted occasionally, it’s human nature. Personally I think you’re a lucky guy with parents like that.” Jaebeom said as he picked up the book and flipped through it.

“Yeah, you’re right. I am lucky. And I lucked out getting a nice doc and not a grumpy one.” Youngjae grinned at him.

“Oh, don’t let my calm and placid demeanour fool you. Because when I get my grump on, it’s on! So watch out.” Jaebeom threw him a wink.

Youngae chortled lightly. “I really can’t see you being all mad and grumpy.”

“I’m in my hospital colours right now,” Jaebeom said pulling on his coat collar. “Trust me though, there’ll be plenty of time to see me get my grump on after hours.”

“As long as it’s not at me, you can get your grump on all you want,” Youngjae replied. “I just want to be the fly on the wall when it happens.”

“Flys make me grumpy,” Jaebeom said with a straight face as he put the book back down.

“Scratch that idea then.” Youngjae retracted his words with a grin.

Jaebeom gave the small dog figure he bought Youngjae a pat. “Watch out for this one, he’s cheeky.”

“Tch, Whatever,” Youngjae laughed softly.

“So anyway back to business,” Jaebeom said with a smile. So your OBS are all fine and looks like all of your IV bags were changed today, so that’s good. Pain killers seem to be doing their job so I won’t need to up those. You need more water so I’ll get them to change your jug.”

“Thanks doc,” Youngjae replied gratefully.

“Do you mind if I just check your colostomy bag and the wound areas?” Jaebeom asked permission.

“Go right ahead Doc, hopefully your hands are warm though. The nurse that did it last night her hands were freezing.

“I’ll talk you through what I’m doing so you know what to expect okay?” 

“Got it,” Youngjae confirmed.

Jaebeom pulled the curtains around Youngjae’s bed and then rubbed his hands together for a few moments to warm them up. “Okay so I’m just going to pull the bedding back and check the front side of your wound first. I’ll be as gentle as I can.”

Jaebeom perused the stitches and checked around the wound. “Front side seems good. Stitches look good, even if I do say so myself. We can hold off changing the dressings on these for another couple of days.”

Jaebeom heard Youngjae laugh out through his nose quietly and he smiled as he moved around to the other side. “Okay, about to check the back now. Hmm, everything looks like it’s fine here. Colostomy bag will probably need changing tomorrow.” 

Standing up straight again, Jaebeom gently pulled the covers back over Youngjae, then moved up to his head wound. “I’m just going to remove the bandage, it might hurt a little because of the pressure, okay?”

“Okay.”

Jaebeom unwound the bandage and inspected the wound area. “I think we’ll change the dressing on this tomorrow too. So far everything’s looking good. He gently and carefully rewrapped the bandage.

“Speaking of change Doc, you think I can get a side change? My right hip is aching.” 

“Of course. I’ll get them to grab some orderlies for you on my way past the nurses station.” Jaebeom sighed, satisfied that Youngjae was all good for now. “I’ll see you after work for a bit then.”

“Looking forward to it!” Youngjae almost sounded excited.

Jaebeom smiled and then waved before leaving Youngjae’s room.

Youngjae closed his eyes and sighed as the room went quiet, realising just how much he did miss company.

“Penny for your thoughts young man?”

“Huh?” Youngjae looked up, a little surprised at hearing a woman’s voice. “Oh, hey, you’re the weird lady that left me the rose and note, aren’t you?”

“Well, yes, but I’m not weird, thank you very much.” Gamuenjang replied indignantly

“When you turn up at 3.25 am in the morning and leave stuff like that for someone, then you’re weird.” 

Gameunjang sighed. “Why is this generation so rude?”

“And coming in here at that time of the morning isn’t rude?” Youngjae retorted, a little amused by the woman’s response.

“Anyway that aside. Isn’t that doctor a nice young fellow?”

“Yeah, he is actually.”

“You know, he could use a little friendship and a lot more conversation. He’s a lot more lonely than he actually likes to admit.” Gameunjang sat down.

“And you know this, because?” Youngjae wondered if he was being skeptical enough.

“Because, I’ve known him for a very long time.” 

Youngjae pondered for a moment. “Oh, I see. Then maybe you can answer me this?”

“Go on child say your piece,” Gameunjang encouraged. 

“So, is it me, or underneath that facade he puts on, is he actually as sad as he seems to be.”

Gameunjang sighed. “He’s been through some tough things, but then again so have you. From what I can see,” she added quickly.

Youngjae sighed. “I guess you could call getting shot in the gut and knocked on the head some ‘tough things’. So what is the doc’s deal then?”

Gameunjang raised an eyebrow. “You really want to know?”

Youngjae smiled sincerely. “Yeah I do. He seems like a nice enough person. Although, are you sure you have the right to discuss his life with me? He seems a little on the private side.”

“Of course I do. Like I said, I’ve known him for a long time.” Gameunjang reiterated.

“Alright then, let’s hear it.”

“Jaebeom comes from one of those families where the parents worked all the time even though they had money, then, expected you to to be something you’re not. They barely gave him the time of day growing up and then sent him to get a job after school as soon as he was old enough.” 

Gameunjang paused for a moment, sighed and then continued. “His meal times were all spent alone as a child with the exception of his nanny, and he had to go to school, work and do his chores right into his early adult years, up until he started studying for his specialist degree. It probably wouldn’t have been so bad for him if they had pretended like they actually cared.”

“That’s awful. How could anyone treat their child like that? No wonder he was so eager to spend time with me, he didn’t want to leave me with that feeling of being left alone because my family is always busy.” Youngjae suddenly found himself feeling a bit guilty. 

“I feel so bad because I complained about my eomma being over the top, but compared to his at least my eomma actually does care. My appa, sure he works a lot, but at least he makes an effort to eat with us, even though his schedule is crazy. I’m such an idiot complaining about my decent family, when his were awful.”

Gameunjang shrugged. “You weren’t to know, but now you do...”

“Yeah I’ll be more mindful around him. Does he always put others first?” Youngjae asked. “He seems like the type to do that.” 

“For as long as I’ve known him, that’s what he always done. He’ll protect others over himself. He once failed to protect someone dear to him, not of his doing, but the situation led to that person trying to protect him. Sadly it didn’t end well.”

Youngjae sighed. “Yeah, he did mention something had happened, but he never went into details, that’s really sad. It would have made him feel so inadequate. I know I would have wanted to protect someone dear to me too. I won’t ask what happened.”

“Good, because that, I won’t tell you.” Gameunjang gave him a wink.

“Fair enough.” Youngjae agreed. “I wouldn’t expect you too, that would be rude. I’ll just be satisfied knowing that the doc, is obviously a sweet, caring and chivalrous guy. Not many of those around anymore either.”

“That is true and he is one of the nicest. Oh and I see you have new editions to your bedside drawers?” Gameunjang said as she looked at the card and flowers, then picked up the dog. “This is lovely. Did your eomma get you it?” Gameunjang knew full well Jaebeom had.

“No, actually the doc got it for me. Totally unexpected, but very much appreciated. I really like it.” Youngjae couldn’t help smile at the little dog as Gameunjang placed it back.

“That was sweet of him. Did he take the note I left you?”

“Yeah and the rose. Said he wanted to figure out more of what was going on. So what did that note mean by the way?” Youngjae asked.

“Ah, that was a little something to try and help, jog your memories.” Well it had been, but his past life memories, so it technically wasn’t a lie. “But it didn’t seem to do what I expected it to.”

Technically.

“Oh. Well, never mind I’m sure the doc will, figure it out. He seems like a smart guy too,” Youngjae replied confidently.

“He is, and I’m sure he will.” Gameunjang said with a nod of her head. 

“ So, my next question is, who are you? And why can only the doc and I see the rose and note?” He looked her square in the eye. “And you?”

Gameunjang was completely floored by the last two words. “How did you know that only you two can see me? More to the point why aren’t you scared that only you two can see me?”

Youngjae nodded his head upwards a little. “Firstly, you have no reflection in the mirror which means one of two things you’re either invisible to people unless you have reason for them to see you, or you’re a vampire. Secondly the rose and note you left, no one else could see those either. Thirdly unless you are a vampire, which I doubt you are, I’d have no reason to be scared of you.”

Gameunjang placed her hands on he hips. “Of course I’m not a vampire. You young people these days watch too much TV. My name is Gameunjang.”

“Gameunjang?” Youngjae laughed. “What kind of name is that?”

“Tch, you were much nicer as Hwa Yeul too,” she muttered under her breath.

“Sorry, I didn’t quite catch that?” 

“I said,” she sighed. “Never mind what I said. Anyway, I just wanted to check on you and see if you were okay.”

“You still haven’t told me why only the doc and I see you etcetera, etcetera.” Youngjae wasn’t going to let this go.

“You’ve really never heard of Gameunjang?” 

Youngjae raised an eyebrow. “Should I have?”

“Did they not teach you about deities in school?” 

“I can’t remember anything much at all right now, so how the he’ll would I remember something like that?” Youngjae snorted. “And claiming your a deity is a bit rich. Why would a deity appear to people like Jaebeom and I.” 

“I am not saying any more than I need to. Right now the most important thing is that I keep watching over you to make sure you remain safe. That’s all you need to know,” Gameunjang firmly replied.

“Am I still in danger from the attacker?” Now Youngjae looked worried.

“Jaebeom will be working with the police to help find out who it is. You’re safe in here for now at least.” Gameunjang told him reassuringly. “As long as you follow Jaebeom’s request and keep any memories you get back between him and yourself. You’ll find out more about me once you need to, but right now I’m not important. You are.”

“Can you answer me this? Please?” Youngjae looked at her, hopeful that she would.

“What do you want to know?” 

“Are the doc and I connected somehow? I feel kind of drawn to him.”

“Gameunjang sighed and sat down carefully on the bed next to him. “There are things I can’t tell you until your memories start to return. But I will say this there are people around you who love you dearly and one who loves you the most and has since before you were reborn into the world for a second time.”

Youngjae looked puzzled. “So, by second time, are you saying this is my second life?”

Gameunjang gave a slight nod of her head.

Youngjae was even more bewildered now. “Okay... now I’m a bit unnerved. I need to ask you one more thing, before I ask for the psych to commit me to the mental health ward.”

Gameunjang chuckled. “You’re not insane, trust me. Go on I’ll allow this one last question.”

“This person from my past life. Will they recognize me as the other person from that time when they see me?”

“They see you as both.”

“So, I don’t suppose I get a bonus round?” Youngjae said with a grin?

Gameunjang smiled softly at him and shook her head. “This is where I leave you for now. But I promise you, things will come to light once your memories of this life start to return.”

Youngjae sighed, a little disappointed. “But the doc said that could take ages maybe even years.”

“Youngjae trust in yourself. Everything happens at certain times, for certain reasons. Although rest assured, it won’t take years. I promise you that. Be patient and things will fall into place for you when it’s time.”

Youngjae sighed again but then smiled. “Thank you for sharing that with me and I’m sorry I laughed at your name.”

Gameunjang shook her head. “Don’t apologise, this is probably a bit of shock for you.” She stood. “I have to go for now. Rely on Doctor Im. Be his friend. He could use one.”

“So could I in all honesty,” Youngjae said a little wistfully.

“I will be around. Goodbye for now Youngjae.”

Youngjae watched as Gameunjang disappeared in front of him just as the door to the room opened and the orderlies walked in to turn him, followed by a nurse with a new jug of water.

Youngjae chuckled to himself. 

Gameunjang had impeccable timing.


	7. Chapter 7

Yugyeom came out of his trance, he looked at the badge and threw it back onto the desk almost teetering over, but Jinyoung caught him and helped him back to his seat.

Looking up at Jinyoung he grabbed his arm. “Shin Hae, is it really you?”

“Yes it’s really me Seo Jeong,” Jinyoung smiled at him.

“You were right. How the hell is this real. How the hell can this be even happening,” Yugyeom was a little more than just freaked out. “As Yugyeom I’ve never ever believed in past lives. But I saw it! I saw it myself. That awful man came at me with his sword. I remember the feeling of the sword across my neck and that’s the last thing I remember.”

“I’m so sorry we couldn’t get there before it was too late my old friend!” Jinyoung rubbed his back comfortingly.

“What about Pyeha? He put me before himself. He tried to save me by getting me out first, but they took us by surprise, ambushed us. They killed Han Kwi first. I remember being so terrified.”

Jinyoung sighed. “Sadly both Pyeha and Sun Myeong fell at the hands of Anh’s men.”

“But how, Sun Myeong was the best of the Hwarang?” Yugyeom argued. “How could he let that happen?”

“From what we saw on the way to help them, Sun Myeong was heading toward us with Pyeha in front of him, when he was stuck by an arrow. The arrow pierced a vital organ so with him knowing he probably wouldn’t make it, and both of them on the horse, he knew it would slow them down so he threw himself off the horse and then Pyeha suddenly turned and went back for him.” 

Yugyeom shook his head. “I knew they were close, but why risk his life he could have gotten away!”

“Wait, you mean you didn’t know?” Jinyoung wondered if he should tell him, because as Seo Jeong, Yugyeom had been a bit of a prude.

“What didn’t I know?” Yugyeom raised an eye brow.

“They were lovers.” Jinyoung said quite matter of factly.

“THEYWEREWHAT!!!???”

Jinyoung laughed and handed him both the coffee and the hot chocolate. “Even his father knew. You were always so slow to pick up on things back then.” 

“Wait until I see that Sun Myeong!” Yugyeom snorted. “Wait, actually, why do we have our memories back. Do they have theirs back? Have they even been reborn into this life? And if they are, who are they and do we know them?” He put the cup of hot chocolate on the desk and downed the coffee first.

Jinyoung knew he would.

“Okay, calm down and let me answer your questions. Yes, they have been reborn into this life. Yes, we know them, but only Sun Myeong and, I besides you now have their memories back, that we actually know of for certain, but there may be one other, and it could possibly be Anh.”

“Oh wonderful.” Yugyeom sighed. “I suppose I’m going to get killed again?” He said in jest.

“Actually from what Gameunjang has told us, it’s a possibility, well she didn’t say for you, but for Sun Myeong and Hwa Yeul it is a certainty if we can’t stop the cycle of death for them from repeating itself.”

“So Pyeha, is he alright? Can I see him?” Yugyeom asked with an air of urgency in his voice.

“You always were a soft ass when it came to Yeul. He goes by the name of Choi Youngjae now, so you know where he is and what’s happened right?”

“So Anh has already attempted to end his life again?” 

“We think so. Youngjae has no idea he was Hwa Yeul yet. Until he regains his own memories he won’t remember the past, or us. So you can’t say a thing to him.” Jinyoung cautioned him.

“How many of the Hwarang are amongst us?” 

“So far,” Jinyoung began, “just five of us. Jackson and Bambam have no idea who they were yet and they’ll have to find out the same way you and Sun Myeong did. Mark knows who he was, but doesn’t have his past life memories yet, I need to bring them back.”

“You say that as if it’s a bad thing?” Yugyeom said softly.

“He held Sun Myeong and Yeul in his arms after he and Hwa Yeul’s father took Anh down. It was heartbreaking for him he cherished his brother and Yeul a lot more than we did because of their relationship and how much Hwa Yeul made sure their family was taken care of.” Jinyoung looked torn.

“Shin Hae, you must be strong if we are to help them. You must give Min Kyun his memories back as soon as possible. I know I am right about you having feelings for him as Jinyoung, he has feelings for you as Mark. “ Yugyeom insisted.

Jinyoung laughed. “Try to remember you’re Yugyeom we can stop using the word Pyeha now. You sound very much like the old man you were before you died.”

Yugyeom laughed sheepishly. “Oh sorry yeah. I’ll try to remember that,”

“I slide back into Shin Hae too, so it’s not just you, but we need to keep our present day selves in check, it’s easy to slip back into what use to be comfortable for us but around Hwa Yeul and the others for now we need to be Yugyeom and Jinyoung got it?”

“Yes sir,” Yugyeom saluted. “Can I at least go to the hospital and peek through the door. I want to see him just once.”

Jinyoung smiled. “I have to go speak with Mark so I’ll take you with me. Come on we’ll head off now.”

Yugyeom was up in a flash he picked the badge back up and placed it on his lapel, ran to his desk grabbed his hat and jacket and Jinyoung met him as he came back out of the office. 

“I’m ready sir!” 

Jinyoung gave him a quick pat on the back. “Let’s go, but remember not a word to the others yet. Not even Mark. I’ll sort him out while I’m there.

As Seo Jeong, Yugyeom had loved Hwa Yeul as if he had been his own child. But this time the king was older than him, and the dynamic between the two would be so different, but still he hoped he could at least speak to him a little while at the hospital.

Yugyeom smiled. “I give you my word. I just want to see him as he is now.”

“Right then, let’s go. Hopefully everything will go as planned.” And with that Jinyoung marched Yugyeom out of the station.

~*~

Sunjae sat bored, listening to the natterings of the board of directors. 

Mr Choi had informed them of Youngjae’s situation and it seemed they weren’t too happy. His father raised his hand and they stopped arguing about who would run the finances while he was indisposed.

“Gentlemen please calm down! For now I have organised a solution to the problem. Sunjae would you be so kind?”

“Sunjae sighed as he stood and opened the door. “You can come in now, father is ready for you.”

The board of directors looked surprised as a young woman walked into the room and smiled at them.

Mr. Choi smiled proudly and introduced her to the others. “This, Gentlemen is my daughter, Choi Soo Yun. She returned from the states recently and until Youngjae recovers she will be takinge Youngjae’s place in finance.”

Sunjae sighed and sat back in his chair it seemed as if the other thorn in his side had returned. Oh well such was life and he was sure that she would do just as a splendid Job as Youngjae had been doing. No skin off his nose. She’d been back for just under a week but had already stuck her claws into the business. Before she had left for the states she had just been a fly on the wall. He’d just deal with it how he dealt with everything else.

“Choi Sunjae, his father began. “You don’t seem happy about your sister coming back and helping?”

“I honestly don’t care appa. You know me. I’ll just wait for an opportunity to turn up and take it with both hands as always. I’m sure Soo Yun will do a great job.” A wry smile formed upon his face. “Until Youngjae is able to return to his position.”

Soo Yun shook her head unimpressed at her older brother’s attitude. “From what I’ve been told it could be quite a long time until that happens so until then I will see to it that the finances are kept in order.”

Sunjae looked around the room. “I’d like to know why you weren’t concerned enough to turn up to the hospital to see him. I thought he was your favourite brother. You fawned over him most of his life.”

Soo Yun gave a slight sarcastic laugh. “Sunjae, this is a meeting, not a place to have a petty argument, and in front of the board of directors no less. Showing your true colours straight up like this isn’t in your best interests.”

“Enough! Both of you! Keep your mind focussed on the job! This is not the place for your trivial disagreements.” Mr Choi chastised them and then addressed the board. “I apologise for my children’s behaviour. Youngjae’s predicament was unexpected and it’s affected the whole family.”

One of the female board members spoke up. “It was extremely unfortunate what happened but I’m sure no one here will mind if I speak for all of us, when I say we totally understand. It was awful that this happened to him when he’s such a sweet young man.” 

Sunjae almost laughed but kept his mouth shut. 

“Soo Yun, please take a seat.” Her father motioned to where Youngjae would usually sit.

“Bet she’s happy now.” Sunjae mumbled under his breath.

“I beg your pardon Sunjae?” Mr. Choi looked over at him.

“I said I hope we’re ready now.” Sunjae lied. “I have a few business related things to do after this. So I would appreciate it if we could get started please.”

“Impatient as always. Alright we’ll commence. Soo Yun will give us a run down of the financials for this month. Then we’ll have Jin Woo go through marketing strategies.”

Sunjae caught his sister glaring at him from the corner of his eye and he sighed. 

He would be glad when this meeting was over.

~*~

Youngjae slept restlessly his subconscious mind warring internally with itself. Shadows chasing him down him falling to the ground, gunshots firing and he was crying out and thrashing about in his sleep. 

Jaebeom had just finished for the day when he got the call that they had, had to hold down and sedate Youngjae for fear of him reopening his wounds. Leaving everything in his office and locking it up, he swiftly made his way to Youngjae’s room and began checking everything out. 

His stitches were still in tact on his abdomen and head, and luckily no damage had been done. 

This time!

“What happened?” He looked around at the nurses and orderlies standing around in the room. “Does anyone know?”

“I do Doctor Im.” One of the young male orderlies came forward. “I had just grabbed him a fresh jug of water. He was asleep when I first came in. Then as I went to leave he started screaming and he was really thrashing about as if trying to protect himself from something or someone. It scared the hell out of me.” The orderly relayed to Doctor Im. 

“I quickly pressed the button to get help and then I had to hold him down the best I could on my own at first, because I was scared he would hurt himself. I was worried I wasn’t going to be strong enough. He was really hitting out. Luckily the other two orderlies were near by and we managed to keep him still until the nurses got here and sedated him.”

Jaebeom looked over at the staff. “Who ordered the sedation?”

One of the nurses stepped out. “I’m sorry Doctor Im. It was me and I know we’re supposed to call you first, but we had to get the patient under control. He was that terrified that he tried to get out of the bed. He was disorientated and if I hadn’t made the call to sedate him he may have really caused himself more damage. He hit two of our staff as it was, but it was an accident.”

“I see.” Jaebeom looked down at Youngjae and then back at the nurse. “You did the right thing. But I want him taken for an x-ray and MRI of his lower abdominal area immediately. I need to make sure he’s not caused himself any more internal damage. Head down there now. I’ll call X-ray and let him know you’re coming down with him. Tell them to get me the results to me ASAP, just in case I need to reopen him up. I’ll be in my office.” He grabbed his phone out of his pocket and made the call as he headed back down through the hall and into his office.

He’d just put his phone away and had barely opened the door when he heard the familiar voice. “Will he be okay?”

“You’re the all knowing deity, not me.” Jaebeom said as he sat in the chair from across his desk. 

“True, but I’ll let you tell me anyway.” she replied with a straight face. “

“Fine, we can play your game. He’s been sedated and I’ve sent him for X-rays and an MRI to make sure there’s no further internal damage been caused.

“Good, good.” Gamuenjang nodded satisfactorily. “He’s starting to put pictures in his sleep together, but of course they’ll be very clouded, but now he’s remembering the incident or at least what happened.”

“Just not who or why yet. Right?” Jaebeom asked a little frustrated. She seemed to know already what was going on with each passing moment, but not readily willing to give answers that were needed.

“I know that look.”Gameunjang waggled her finger at him. “Even if I do know I can’t say a word. We are being monitored by the other deities you know.”

Jaebeom glared up at his ceiling. “Well they could be a little nicer to us. Playing with our lives like this isn’t funny! I don’t particularly want Youngjae and my self to die all over again, because they think it’s a great idea to put Anh back down here to be an asshole jerk again. 

“Well yes but, he can still be given the death penalty for murder.” Gamuenjang said almost too cheerfully for Jaebeom’s liking.

“But only ‘if’ he gets caught ,” Jaebeom stressed the point. “And that’s the most frightening thing, because we have no idea who Anh is yet. I haven’t seen his brother again yet to find out if he definitely is Anh, but all the signs are leading towards him.”

Gamuenjang pursed her lips. “I can’t say much, but I can say this. Once the rest of the Hwarang that we’re closest to Hwa Yeul regain their memories then we will need to be on our... well you’ll all need to be on your toes since I can’t interfere.”

Jaebeom rolled his eye’s. “Great I can hardly wa..”

“Ooh, it seems like Min Kyun is about to get his memories back.” Gamuenjang interrupted him and then disappeared without warning.

Sighing Jaebeom went back to his seat and waited for the results of the tests to come through. 

He also felt sorry for Mark.

Getting your past life memories back weren’t exactly nice.

~*~

JInyoung knocked on the door of the near empty room his three officers were in. 

Bambam got up to open the door and grinned when saw Jinyoung and Yugyeom through the small window. 

Opening the door he turned to Mark and smirked. “Hey boss it’s your boyfriend, and his sidekick.”

“Ooh maybe it is confession time,” Jackson added with a wink

Jinyoung promptly gave them both a soft smack upside the head. “You guys are too smart mouthed for your own good. In saying that though, Yugi, take Marks place. Mark I need to speak to you!”

Mark stood. “Has something come up you look a little worried?” 

Jinyoung looked at the other three faces staring intently at them. “Let’s go find some place private to talk. This is kind of important.” 

Mark nodded. “Sure. Yugyeom keep those two jokers in check would you. Make sure they don’t argue and wreck the joint.”

“I’ll do my best sir.” Yugyeom saluted

“Alright back soon. You two, do as Yugyeom instructs.” Mark ordered. “No arguing, keep your minds focused and eyes on the monitors.” He open the door for Jinyoung and motioned for him to go through first.

Looking through the next few rooms they discovered most were empty in this area and they chose the room four down from the one where the others were. 

No chance of them eavesdropping through walls for one thing.

Again Mark opened the door for Jinyoung to go through first and followed him into the middle of the room.

“So,” Jinyoung began. “I’ve heard a rumour going around that you like me and not just as a friend. And tell the truth that’s an order.”

Mark sighed a deep breath out. “Yeah, it’s true. I’ve been throwing you hints like forever, but I figured you just weren’t interested. I just thought maybe you were into some of the girls your parents were throwing at you, but being quiet about it. So I’m pretty much done with trying.”

Jinyoung chuckled. “Well, Jackson is right, I do have a confession to make, Mark Tuan, I don’t like girls and I do like you and in the same way. But there’s a few reasons I’ve been holding off telling you.” Jinyoung sighed, this was it, it had to be done. 

“One is because as just plain old Jinyoung I found it hard to tell you I liked you even though I really wanted to get close to you. Two I wasn’t sure I wanted to get close to you after I had a visit from someone who gave me something I wasn’t expecting and then expected me to give you the same thing.” He paused to process this next part. 

“I wanted to tell you I liked you as Jinyoung first before doing so though. I want to get together with you, have dinner with you see how we gel. Would you be okay with that?” Jinyoung asked smiling softly at him.

Mark smiled and automatically reached out and took Jinyoung’s hand in his. 

“Of course I am. I would love to get to know you better as Jinyoung. But answer me this one thing, You’re him aren’t you?” Mark just threw it out there. 

“Yes, I’m Shin Hae if that’s what you’re asking and I hate to do this but I need to,”

“Return my past life memories to me as Min Kyun and your lover. Yeah I already know. I met the old lady, Gamuenjang.” Mark gave a nervous laugh. “I’m scared, but, at the same time. I’m ready. I know Jaebeom was Sun Myeong and my brother and that he and Pyeha died at the hands of Anh and his men, and Jackson and Bambam recently recieved the same note and rise we did, so I guess I’m kind of prepared for the chaos,”

Jinyoung gently squeezed his hand. “I have something to make it easier for you. Would you mind if I kissed you?” 

“Hell no!” Mark smiled. “I’d really like that.”

“Once I do, I’m going to place something of yours from back then your hand.” Jinyoung informed him. “You’ll go into a trance, but I promise, I’ll be here with you as you go through it. But while you’re in the trance you won’t really know I’m here, but when you come out of it, you’ll remember everything including our past relationship and how your brother and Pyeha died.”

Mark nodded. “Understood. I’ll leave it up to you how you do this, but as long as I’m in your arms when I come out of the trance, I know I’ll be okay!”

“Okay, are you ready?” Jinyoung asked him gently.

“I’m as ready as I can be.” Mark smirked nervously as Jinyoung walked closer to him one arm wrapping around Mark’s waist and pulling into him.

Their lips touched and Mark sighed into the kiss and the he felt Jinyoung’s hand lock with his and something metal pressing against his own.

Jinyoung felt it as Mark became still and motionless, but he stood there, quietly, Mark in his arms and he sighed as he rested his head gently on Mark’s shoulder.

It had to be done and as much as it pained him to do it, he knew they all had to be ready for what was to come. 

There really was no other choice.


	8. Chapter 8

Jinyoung waited patiently holding Mark in his arms as he waited for him to come out of his trance. 

It was when he felt the shaking and heard the quiet sobbing that he knew Min Kyun was back.

Saying nothing as he felt trembling arms wrap tightly around him, he found that he himself had to work hard to keep his own emotions at bay and it wasn’t easy, as he had already seen his lover holding his brother and the young King in his arms when he was woken from his past life. It had been hard seeing it then, but now with a trembling Min Kyun in his arms it made it even all the more difficult. 

Jinyoung remained silent, gently rubbing Mark’s back. He would wait as long as it took for him to calm down. 

“Shin hae?” A sad voice finally emerged from beneath the tears.

“I’m here, you’re not imagining things Min Kyun. It’s okay. I’m here. I knew it would be a bit of a shock even if as Mark you had been prewarned. Mark never suffered this loss. Min Kyun did. I knew it would be hard. It was hard for me to see too.”

“That poor kid we’re watching,” Min Kyun snuffled as he tried to calm down a little. “He’s Hwa Yeul, Pyeha, isn’t he?” 

“You picked it up before seeing him again? That’s amazing.” Jinyoung said wiping his face with a handkerchief.

“That shot wound is exactly where he was run through. Not that hard to tell since I’ve been around him the most since the incident was called in.” Mark said a little more calmly now as he finally let go of Jinyoung.

“Are you going to be okay?” Jinyoung asked him gently.

Mark nodded. “Yeah, I just have to remember that was in the past 200 plus years.”

“It won’t be easy. Once we start hunting for Anh,” Jinyoung informed him. “More and more old wounds are going to reopen. All Anh’s lies and betrayals are going to open up around us again in the next life too if we can’t break the cycle and catch him before he tries to kill them both again in this life.”

“Really? You mean that old woman wasn’t all weird and crazy?” Mark questioned him, “She was actually telling the truth?” 

“Gamuenjang may act lIke it, but she is far from both, don’t let her fool you with her dumb act. There is however only so much she is able tell us. The rest we have to work out on our own.” Jinyoung said with a sigh.

“Did you recognize everyone right away?” Mark said as he sat down in a nearby bed.

Jinyoung joined him. “Well Jaebeom was the easiest one to figure out before I knew for sure who he was. He has a birthmark where the arrow pierced him and he has a lot of back pain in the area where he was sliced up the back. I knew all that from when we were in university together. So when I thought about it, it made perfect sense. We’ve all been around each other for years but, not known it until now.”

“Yugyeom is Seo Jeong then, right?” Mark queried. “All that neck pain he gets around his neck, probably because of the beheading. So I guess everyone who fell at the hands of Anh’s folly suffers from something reminiscent of what they died from. You and I died of old age, so I guess we were the lucky ones.”

“That we were.” Jinyoung agreed. “We went through a lot back then.”

“Yeah and it feels so odd to remember everything we did over 200 years ago.” Mark added.

“Well we need to know so we can spot Anh, and any of his people just in case they’ve been brought into this too. I mean if the Hwarang have been brought back then, who knows. Right?” Jinyoung made a valid point.

Mark sighed. “Oh well, I just hope we can do this, this time around. I really don’t want to go through that a third time, even if I don’t remember this time, next time.”

Jinyoung nodded. “I totally agree.”

~*~

Jeoseon era 5 years before the death of Hwa Yeul and Sun Myeong. 

Hwa Yeul paced the floor of the throne room as the palace advisor stood patiently by. “Where is Sun Myeong? Why is he not here yet?”

“I sent him on an errand, Your Majesty.”

“You, sent MY personal body guard on an errand!?” Hwa Yeul turned on him. “Who gave you permission? Sun Myeong is MY body guard to command, not yours!”

“Your Majesty, if I may speak?” The palace advisor asked.

“No! I want to hear nothing more of choosing a good woman to be my wife. I am not ready to marry.”

“But Lady Kang Hee is of good and noble stature. The deities have blessed her with a good and kind family. She is as beautiful as they are rich. She will make a good match for you.”

“I don’t care, now get out of here and order Sun Myeong back to the castle. Immediately. Today is his birthday and I want no part of any discussions about a wife!.

“Hwa Yuel! That’s enough!”

Hwa Yeul immediately became silent as he heard his father walking up behind him. 

Even though Hwa Yeul was now King, his father was still his father and still royalty, and still commanded respect.

“Calm yourself. You are the King now, not a young boyish prince any more and you would do well to remember that!”

Hwa Yeul sighed. “Yes appamama. I’m sorry appamama.” 

“Do Sung, I will speak to the King, but you will order Sun Myeong back to the castle.”

“Yes, Sangwang Jeonha. I’ll send for him immediately. I apologize I did not mean any disrespect.” Do Sung apologised.

“It’s fine. You may go now.”

Do Sung bowed low and backed out of the throne room.

“Sit!” 

His father pointed to the throne and Hwa Yeul did as instructed.

“You can’t avoid this forever son, you know it’s your duty to produce an heir to continue on our dynasty.” His father reminded him.

“I know but,” Hwa Yeul sighed.

“But you love Sun Myeong, I know.”

“You knew?” Hwa Yeul was shocked. “But we never told anyone. And you’re not angry at me?”

“I should be livid, but I can’t be.” His father replied sincerely. “I see how much Sun Myeong dotes on you, how much he takes care of you and how much you care for each other. I know of your nightly rendezvous, and it is not against the law. Though I fear as time goes on and the new laws being imposed on us as the years start to move by, it may well become so. There have been rumors enough of late.”

“I really don’t want to marry appamama. I want to be with Sun Myeong.” 

His father took a deep breath in and sighed. “A King must always do what’s best for his Kingdom, there is nothing saying you cannot have Sun as a male concubine, as well as have a wife. But you really must consider it. Our people expect it of you. Sometimes a marriage of convenience is a good disguise for a King who loves another man. “ He gave Hwa Yeul a wink.

“But I’d be lying then, to her and to myself and I’d feel unfaithful to Sun.” Hwa Yeul answered honestly. “I mean how am I supposed to even, well you know, make an heir if I feel nothing towards a woman. Things might not happen, if I can’t get excited.” 

“Then you just think about and pretend she is Sun Myeong, before, and during. Just try not to call out his name during... that would be bad.”

“Appamama! Really!” 

“All jesting aside, Hwa Yeul,” His father became serious again. “this is your duty to your throne and country. Talk to Sun Myeong about it if it makes you feel better.”

Hwa Yeul felt a little defeated. “Fine, I will. But not tonight I have special plans for his birthday and I won’t spoil it with talk of betrothal to another.” 

“Then do it tomorrow.” His father insisted. “It should be discussed as soon as possible. Lady Kang Hee will be invited to meet you the day after tomorrow. Do not prolong this any more than is needed. Is that understood.” 

“Yes appamama.” Hwa Yeul conceded.

“Enjoy your birthday celebration with Sun Myeong. I will expect to hear your answer as a positive one tomorrow night. Goodnight son.” Hwa Yeul’s father turned and left.

Hwa Yeul sighed. 

Life was horribly unfair.

~*~

It was over an hour later when Sun Myeong finally got back and he could tell something was wrong by how quiet Hwa Yeul was. Even as they made love Hwa Yeul was being more quiet than usual and that definitely wasn’t like him at all. 

The usual little noises he made were not present and Sun Myeong wondered if he was enjoying himself at all.

Stopping mid thrust, Sun Myeong looked down at Hwa Yeul. “Is this not to your satisfaction tonight my love?”

Hwa Yeul sighed. “No, no, not at all I am enjoying it , it’s wonderful as always, I just,” he sighed again.

Sun Myeong pulled out and sidled up by Hwa Yeul and pulled him into an embrace. “Something is weighing very heavy on your mind. If you share it’s a lightened load.”

“If I share, I may feel worse,” Hwa Yeul replied honestly.

“What has got you so down, that not even I can pick you up from the despair I see in your eyes?” Sun Myeong asked gently moving the hair from Hwa Yeul’s face.

“You know I love you more than anything, don’t you?” Hwa Yeul said as he reached over and touched Sun Myeong gently on the cheek.

“Yes, of course I do.” Sun Myeong smiled at him.

“And you know that I would move mountains for you if I could?” Hwa Yeul continued.

“As I would for you.” Sun Myeong replied.

“Well there’s one mountain I fear I can’t move and I didn’t want to talk about it tonight because it’s your birthday.” Hwa Yeul sighed again.

“Whatever this is, it’s making you miserable, so out with it! No matter what you say I promise you I won’t let it spoil my birthday.”

“You say that now, but you don’t know what it is yet.” Hwa Yeul snorted a little.

“Hwa Yeul!” Sun Myeong firmly spoke.”Out with it!”

“My father says I have to get married in order to produce an heir and he says it is my duty as King to do so. They’re bringing some dumb woman to the castle in two days time and I have to give father my answer about whether I will meet with her, tomorrow night! He said I could still take you as my concubine but... I hate the whole idea.” He spat it all out like it was venom poising his insides.

He watched and as usual Sun Myeong showed no signs of emotion of any kind. If he was hurt by this, it definitely wasn’t showing.

“I really don’t want to. I love you and I want to us to be with each other for the rest of our lives, we promised each other.” Hwa Yeul hated himself right now, he already felt as if he had betrayed his one true love.

Sun Myeong suddenly smiled and wrapped his arms tightly around Hwa Yeul and snuggled into him. “The King must do what is right for the Kingdom. And I am happy to remain by your side as a concubine. The Kingdom comes first. Your duty is to the people and the Kingdom, and my duty is to you and your Kingdom. There will be no protesting from me. I will always be here for you. My love for you is not fragile, but tonight since your mind is troubled you need to sleep. We can play in the morning. If you feel better.”

Hwa Yeul’s relief was as great as the burden he was yet to bear and he turned to face Sun Myeong. “My truest love will only ever be for you. I will face this farce I am to be forced into and we shall go from there. Thank you my love, for understanding my position and somewhat better than myself.” 

Sun Myeong kissed him softly as he pulled the covers over them. “All will be well, you’ll see. Goodnight my love.”

“Good night my Sun Myeong. I love you!”

~*~

Youngjae awoke feeling like he’d wrestled a bear. He was sore all over and that damn dream had left him feeling a little sad. He sighed and glanced over toward his bedside table and raised an eyebrow. 

There was Doctor Im asleep on the chair.

Except he wasn’t in his Doctor’s coat any more, he was in regular every day clothes. 

Despite how he felt, he managed a small smile as he saw the book open on Doctor Im’s lap. 

Looks like he really had come back to read to him.

Youngjae glanced at the clock on his wall it was just after 9pm. Had the Doctor really been sleeping there for 3 hours? 

Not wanting to disturb the crazy guy, Youngjae carefully picked up his buzzer and pressed it only long enough for the light to come on so they would know he was in need of something.

The door opened a few seconds later and he quickly placed his finger to his lips and pointed at Doctor Im. 

The nurse nodded her understanding.

Youngjae motioned to the pen and paper up on his tray and the nurse handed them to him and he scribbled down a quick note, holding it up asking if the Doctor had work in the morning 

The nurse shrugged and quickly headed off coming back with a note of her own not too much later.

Youngjae grinned, tomorrow was the good Doctor’s day off. He scribbled another quick note down and held it up.

The nurse smiled, nodded and left again, then came back a couple of minutes later, with a blanket and another note. She held the note up first and Youngjae had to stifle a laugh.

‘I should charge you for this. I’ve had to sign my self in three times outside your door in less than 10 minutes. One day I might be famous you know, and they’ll be worth a fortune.’ She threw him a wink.

Youngjae rolled his eyes playfully and scribbled a reply. ‘Legend in your own lunch time hey?’ He sniggered.

The nurse made a face and quickly scribbled back. ‘I could always order some pain killers in the form of injections instead of liquid bag form. Doctor Im actually listens to me!’ 

‘Nope I’m good.’ He scribbled quickly back. Youngjae hated needles. Especially while awake.

‘Thought you’d say that.’ The nurse wrote out as she smirked ‘and being serious again, is there anything else I can help you with once I’ve done this?” She said holding the blanket up.

Youngjae shook his head and gave her the thumbs up. 

The nurse gently picked up the book and put it back on the tray and then placed the blanket up over Doctor Im, smiled and then gave a quick, short wave before leaving the room and closing the door behind her. 

Jaebeom stirred but didn’t wake and Youngjae smiled as he watched the Doctor’s chest rise up and down as he slept. 

He felt as if he probably should have woken him up, but he could see the tired look on the sleeping man’s face. Youngjae felt his sleep was more important and besides, it was his day off tomorrow, so he could simply go home in the morning and get cleaned up. 

But he wasn’t going to disturb him. It was bad enough that the Doctor looked like an oversized baby that needed nurturing, all slumped in the seat blanket over him, lightly snoring.

Youngjae yawned and continued watching the Fall and rise of Doctor Im’s chest. He sighed as he tried to adjust himself a little more to the right. It was so annoying not being able to move properly and being stuck on one side was the worst. 

He tried to move upwards little and the pain made him give up. Instead he grab the remote that made the bed head rise and tilted the bed a little more upwards. From there he was able to shift himself better. 

Not that he was supposed to, but he really didn’t want to call anyone into the room again so that Doctor Im could continue to rest. 

“I’ve noticed you’ve still not used his name yet. He said you could, so why don’t you?” Gameunjang appeared beside the bed.

“Shh, you’ll wake him! And then I’ll be mad.” Youngjae whispered.

“He can’t hear us anyway. I’ve made sure of that. You’re too polite, use his name he said you could.”

Youngjae gave her an odd stare. “Why are you always spying on me, or us anyway?” He asked.

“I don’t spy on you, I watch over you, there’s a difference.” 

“Just because a sandwich, says, it’s a sandwich on the packaging, doesn’t mean it always is,” Youngjae smirked.

“What does that even mean?” Gameunjang raised an eyebrow.

“How do I know that you’ve actually been telling me the truth?” Youngjae said with a look of distrust on his face. “I know You told me stuff earlier, but I was thinking about it afterwards and I was way to drugged up to be surprised, but now... how do I know you’re not the bad guy??

“You could have just asked me that in the first place, the first time we met, while you were in a good mood, instead of getting all uppity and cryptic about it now. “ She chuckled. “

“Well, someone is trying to kill me,” Youngjae snorted. “So I have to be careful of everyone, and you, you do literally pop up out of nowhere.”

Gameunjang sat down on the edge of the bed. “All you need to know, is that I’m definitely on your side and I am who I say I am.” She insisted with a smile.

Youngjae looked over at Jaebeom. 

“He’s exhausted.” Gamuenjang followed Youngjae’s gaze. 

“Yeah,” Youngjae replied. “He wanted to read to me before he went home, but I was asleep when he came in, so I guess he just sat there waiting for me to wake up.”

“And then he fell asleep.” Gamuenjang smiled.

“I wish he’d had a nicer life.” Youngjae said a little wistfully. “I’m just so grateful he didn’t let his negative childhood affect his life choices.”

“Jaebom had always wanted to make a difference, the treatment he got from his parents pushed him to want to help people. And now, here he is asleep on a chair in your room.” Gameunjang grinned. “

“So why are you so insistent I call him by his name?” Youngjae asked. “It’s not like we’re best friends or anything.” 

“No,” Gamuenjang agreed. “But it might make you both feel a bit more relaxed around each other. It seems you two are going to be around each other for a while. I think he just felt it would be a little less confronting if you and your family called him by his name during the duration of your stay in the trauma ward.”

Youngjae gave her a questioning look. “So he’s told my whole family they can call him Jaebeom?” 

Gameunjang nodded. “He really wanted them to be as much at ease as he could possibly make them feel. He felt having to say the word Doctor all the time would be a bit daunting. It’s a more personal thing for them too when they can call just him Jaebeom.”

“Don’t know why, I mean he is a doctor.” Youngjae shrugged.

“You know, he might just want to be called Jaebeom too, ever thought of that?” She answered his question with another.

“He really doesn’t have a lot of friends does he?” Youngjae surmised.

“He really doesn’t,” Gameunjang sighed. “Watching him grow up was hard enough. His friends were all lower class kids. His parents didn’t like that. The upper class kids all gave him a hard time because he worked so hard. People drift apart over time and so he made a few new ones when he went to college. They went into the police force, he chose to become a Doctor.”

“And they remained friends?” Youngjae enquired.

“Three of them did. He met two more later through his other friends at the police station.” 

“So his only friends are police officers?” Youngjae looked over at Jaebeom. 

“Well one’s a detective. He’s the one that’s heading the investigation into your attack.” Gameunjang informed him.

“I gather they don’t see each other a lot,” Youngjae looked back over at Gameunjang. “I think he mentioned something earlier about it.” 

“Well thanks to you, they’ll be seeing a lot more of each other. Your doctor friend here,” Gameunjang said nodding over at Jaebeom. “is helping with their investigation and you’ll need to see them soon, well, once you start remembering more that is.”

Youngjae looked up at the ceiling. “Oh yeah, that’s right I’ve not even been able to speak to police yet.” He yawned.

“I’d better let you get more rest.” Gameunjang pat him on the leg again. “I’ll leave him to sleep too. He obviously needs it.” She said with a warm smile. 

Youngjae yawned again, the pain killers were kicking in, bag painkillers were definitely the best. “I guess I’ll be seeing more of you since you’re ‘watching over’ us?”

“You’re stuck with me for a while, yes. Anyway sweet dreams and call him Jaebeom. It’ll make him feel better at least.” She said with a wink as she disappeared.

Youngjae shook his head. “Why I’m going along with what ever this weird situation is, I have no idea. Maybe It was the smack to my head, I’m obviously hallucinating, I mean no one believes in deities any more any way. I think those dreams I’m having are playing havoc with my head.”

He looked over at Jaebeom again. “You’re definitely not a hallucination though. And why am I talking to myself?” He sighed. “Oh well. Could be the meds I’m on. I guess I’ll know when I wake up from what ever this is,” he said as he closed his eyes.

What ever it was he would worry about it in the morning. 

~*~

After Jinyoung had filled in Mark in with everything he needed to know, he had handed him two different objects. 

One for Jackson and one for Bambam.

Jinyoung had bestowed the task of bringing their memories back, to him and now here he was sitting at the table watching the monitors on his shift and wondering how in hell he would do it.

Jackson had already crashed and Bambam was reading quietly. 

Mark had been watching closely as Gamuenjang interacted with Youngjae. Jinyoung had said he couldn’t have his past life memories back until he remembered this life’s, but didn’t know why that had to be the case. 

Gameunjang hadn’t divulged that information, but yet she stuck just as close to him as she did Jaebeom’

He jumped as he heard something hit the floor behind him and quickly turned to see Bambam’s book on the floor and he, like Jackson, was now snoring away lightly.

Mark looked back at the monitor and Youngjae had finally fallen back to sleep. 

Glancing back behind him at the other two, he sighed and then reached into his pocket. 

Maybe now would be the best time to do this.

Getting up from the seat he quietly walked over in between the two beds and gently placed each of their items into their hands at least they would be already unconscious and hopefully not be as hard on them as it had been on himself. 

But he doubted it.

They all had taken Sun Myeong’s and their King’s death hard 200 plus years in the past. 

Reliving it was no less painful. 

He watched as both of their eyes started twitching and he knew it had begun.

Now it was only a matter of time before Hong Seok and Go Yang would awaken in this time.

Mark sighed once more and headed back to the table feeling guilty about what he had to do. 

No wonder Shin Hae had prolonged it.

Settling back down he once more kept an eye on the monitors. 

The other two Hwarang would join him and he knew full well, that soon, he would have a lot of explaining to do.

And that, he wasn’t looking forward too.


	9. Chapter 9

Jaebeom stirred and his eyes opened. 

He felt his back crack as he leant forward and grunted as a little pain from the discomfort he had just experienced hit him and it was then he realized he was still in Youngjae’s room.

Still in the chair and covered with a blanket.

He glanced over at Youngjae sleeping peacefully and he smiled. 

He noticed the book was back on the tray, so he figured right away that Youngjae must have called for assistance, considering he was in no shape himself to get up and do it.

He checked the time 7.30 am. 

He’d been there all night 

Sighing he stood, folded the blanket and then popped it onto the chair. 

Jaebeom began to head towards the door, then stopped and turned back staring at Youngjae.

Or in this case, Sun Myeong was staring at his Hwa Yeul. 

Walking closer to him, he knelt by his bedside and this time he sighed because he couldn’t do a damn thing to remind him of who he really was 200+ years ago until he was ready.

Gently he reached out his hand, moving the hair out of Youngjae’s face. His gaze caught sight of the warm lips that he once had claimed as his and he wished to do so again. 

As if almost in a trance Jaebeom’s lips gravitated towards Youngjae’s. He knew he shouldn’t but the memories of the love and intimacy they had shared all came flooding back.

His lips were centimeters away from Youngjae’s now and he could feel the heat of Youngjae’s breath against his face and his lips were about to reach their target, his heart was racing fast he though it would explode and then, he was yanked up by the collar of his shirt.

“Sun Myeong, no cheating,” Gameunjang poked him in the arm hard. “He either has to fall in love with you as Youngjae first or get his memories back. You know the rules.”

“You never said no kissing!” He insisted.

“Not the point.” Gameunjang retorted. “What if he had woken up. It certainly wouldn’t have looked good if he discovered his doctor giving him mouth to mouth for no reason!Plus have you forgotten, you have Min Kyun’s eye on you.” She nodded up at the cameras. “And the other two will have awoken by now.”

Jaebeom sighed and pulled away from Gamuenjang’s grip.

“You need to repress your feelings as Sun Myeong. I know you love and miss Hwa Yeul a great deal, but the young man lying here, right now, isn’t Hwa Yeul, he knows himself only as Choi Youngjae, and you as Doctor Im Jaebeom, you’d do well to remember it.”

“I’m sorry, it was a moment of weakness.” Jaebeom bowed his head low. “I promise you, it won’t happen again. I just forgot myself in the moment. I don’t want to risk anything going wrong because of my foolishness.”

Gameunjang nodded, satisfied that she could count on him to remember his place next time. “I sympathize with you Sun Myeong, I really do, but for now, you are the only person who can help him through his trauma and you need to be Jaebeom to do so.”

Jaebeom nodded. “I know and I understand. Again, I apologize.”

Gameunjang gave a slight wave of her hand. “It’s fine. Now you should go home and get some rest. He’s not going anywhere.” She nodded at Youngjae.

Jaebeom sighed. “Yeah, that’s true. I’ll come back later. I have a few things I need to do today.” 

“I’ll watch over him along with the others while you’re gone.” 

“Thank you. I appreciate it.” Jaebeom bowed and left Youngjae’s room.

Gameunjang shook her head and looked down at Youngjae’s sleeping form. “If you could hurry yourself up just a bit young man. He needs you just as much as you need him.”

Turning to the camera she waved and then disappeared.

~*~

Jackson and Bambam sat quietly staring at the screens. 

They had come out of their trances ages ago, quizzed Mark as to what the hell happened and he’d had to explain everything from the beginning. 

At least they had died of old age too.

Mark had crashed out on his bed, but the other two had been intensely quiet, since they’d rediscovered their feelings for each other.

“So that’s the weird lady Gameunwhatserface? The one Mark was saying gave us the roses etc?” Bambam asked.

“Gameunjang, she’s a deity, so try and be a bit more respectful, and yes it was.” Jackson answered still a little stunned by the last few hours proceedings.

“And, Jaebeom is Sun Myeong, Youngjae is Hwa Yeul, Mark is Min Kyun, Jinyoung is Shin Hae and Yugi is the old geezer. 

“Seo Jeong, and again please be a little more respectful. He was Hwa Yeul’s personal Eunuch,” Jackson sighed. 

“Yeah, but now he’s our junior.” Bambam argued.

“But back then he wasn’t.” Jackson sighed. 

“How are we going to find Anh?” Bambam suddenly asked.

“I don’t know, but DPJ is looking into it.” Jackson answered. 

“Well, I just hope we find him before he gets another chance to hurt those two.” Bambam replied with a deep sigh. “This is such a cruel twist of fate. If Youngjae’s older brother is Anh, we have to have solid evidence to prove he’s the culprit.”

Jackson nodded over at Mark. “You heard what he said, right? He and DPJ are going back to the crime scene tonight. DPJ wants to look over it again.”

“I thought the forensics went over it with a fine tooth comb?” Bambam gave him a puzzled look. 

Jackson shrugged. “They did, but DPJ said that sometimes going back to the crime scene can help you see things a little more clearly.”

“Ah,” Bambam nodded. “I see. Anyway you should go take your rest now. Mark will be awake soon, because DPJ is coming here to pick him up.”

Jackson looked over at Bambam. “If you’re sure?” 

“Yeah go ahead, I’ll be fine.” Bambam reassured him.

Jackson stood and placed a hand in his shoulder. “Thanks.”

“Jackson,” Bambam stopped him in his tracks as he went to walk off.

“Yeah?” Jackson turned back to face him 

“Let’s go on a date after all this is over. I think it’s about time we stopped pretending.” 

Jackson gave a small laugh and nodded. “Yeah, I think it’s about time. We’ve held everything back for way too long.”

“200+ years too long. I don’t want to waste any more time. It’s been the same in this life you and I.” Bambam smiled back. “Go on, go get some rest.”

Jackson grinned and headed to his bed.

~*~

From Jaebeom’s office Gamuenjang smiled as she watched the scene playing in front of her. She waved her hand and the science scattered. It seemed that things were going quite well for the moment. 

The shock of being woken had calmed these two boys down. They hadn’t argued for hours and was plain to see they were finally accepting how they felt about each other.

She grinned another problem sorted. 

But Anh was still uncounted for.

Gameunjang sighed and looked up at the ceiling. “You, are a horrible bunch.” She snorted, referring to the other deities. “Why couldn’t you just let Hwa Yeul and Sung Myeong be, instead of putting them through all of this. And don’t give me that rubbish about proving themselves, they already did that when they died together.” 

She smacked the desk with her hand and stood. “Miserable old, fuddy duddies! Always putting unreasonable quid pro quo’s on love. Ugh!”

She heard the door to Jaebeom’s office rattle as she heard the key being out in and she waited. 

“So much for coming back later,” she smirked as Jaebeom walked in freshly washed and dressed.

Jaebeom sighed. “Do you live here now or something?”

“You could say that!” Gamuenjang grinned

“Do you not have somewhere else to be?” Jaebeom asked.

Gameunjang grinned. “Not until after this is all over.” 

“Why my office?” 

“Because I like it in here,” Gamuenjang said contently. “It’s calming.”

“Well the walls are white?” Jaebeom replied casually 

“I know what that insinuates young man!” Gameunjang waggled her finger at him. “I’ve been around a while don’t forget.” 

“Anything happen while I was away?” 

“Not particularly.” She replied with a shrug. “Oh well there is one thing, those two deniers are finally going to go on a date when this is all over.”

“Miracles never cease!” Jaebeom chuckled. “So, um, all that aside. You know a lot of things, right?”

“Of course! We deities know everything.” Gameunjang replied smugly.

“Then who is Anh?” Jaebeom just threw it out there.

“Ah.” She replied a little taken aback. “That I’m not able to tell you.”

“But you do know who he is right?” Jaebeom wasn’t letting it go just yet

“Yes. I do. But you have to work it out yourselves. I can’t give you that information.” 

“Are you able to protect Hwa Yeul if I’m not around?” Jaebeom asked her, his tone serious. 

“To a limited extent.”

“What does that mean?”

“If he were walking down a street and accidentally stepped in front of a car, I could prevent him from being hit by it. If he fell into the river I could prevent him from drowning. If he got restless and was going to fall out of the bed, I can stop that before it happens.”

“And if Anh appears and tries something?” Jaebeom put the question to her.

“Then I can do nothing to interfere.” She sighed sounding a little defeated.

“Wow, they really did do a number on us...” Jaebeom sighed too.

“It’s not that I don’t want to Sun Myeong, It’s that my hands are tied and even if I tried I would be stopped. I cannot change what they have put in place. There are many deities of which I am just one. When they agree on something their power is absolute, and all I can do is what I am allowed too. Nothing more.”

“All the more reason for me to be here to protect him.”

“I can tell you this though. Nothing will happen too soon there are too many eyes upon Anh right now. But just stay alert and be prepared for anything.” Gamuenjang insisted.

“I intend to be just that,” I’m setting up a bed in Hwa Y,” Jaebeom checked himself. “In Youngjae’s room it’s big enough since it’s a private room.”

“You’ll be putting yourself right in danger’s way. At least use the room next to his. If you both die in this life again...”

“I KNOW!” Jaebeom growled. “I don’t need to hear it again.”

Gameunjang sighed loudly. 

“I’m sorry I’m just...” Jaebeom sighed regretting his outburst. 

“It’s alright Sun Myeong,” Gameunjang began sympathetically. “I feel your pain and your desire to protect Hwa Yeul. I know how much you love him.”

“I failed him in our last life.” Jaebeom said through gritted teeth. “I won’t fail him again!”

“You didn’t fail him, Sun Myeong. He knew the consequences of coming back for you. He already knew what would happen, and he chose to die fighting for you, rather than live without you. His love for you was just as pure as yours for him. He died smiling with your hand in his. You were his everything Sun Myeong.”

“As he was mine,” Jaebeom replied tears In his eyes.

Gameunjang stood. “I need to go pay Shin Hae a visit before he leaves the station. Do what you feel you must. I won’t stop you if you do stay in the room with him, but just be careful!”

She disappeared a second later.

Jaebeom threw himself in his chair, and looked over at his cupboard. 

Remembering his sword was still in there he walked over and unlocked it taking it out. He looked at it and sighed. He would protect Hwa Yeul with everything he had this time.

He pulled the sword from it’s scabbard.

Anh would fall this time!

Even if he had to kill him himself.

~*~

Jinyoung sat at his desk finishing off yet more paperwork he’d been at it for the past two hours and he was so close to finishing that he smiled and then stopped.

“To what do I owe the pleasure?” He asked not even looking up from his desk.

“You were never one to be surprised much were you Shin Hae?” Gameunjang sat on the arm chair across the room. 

“Nothing much ever has, even nowadays.” Jinyoung put his pen down. “I’m still the same old Shin Hae, even though I’m now Jinyoung. I haven’t changed much at all, not even after 200 years.” 

“Can’t help bad luck now can we?” Gameunjang chortled.

Jinyoung chuckled. “I don’t mind to be honest. Mark told me that’s one of the reasons he liked me so much as Shin Hae and Park Jinyoung. Said he at least knows what he’s getting right of the bat.”

“I supposes that’s true too.” Gamuenjang smiled at him. “I believe you and Min Kyun are heading back to the crime scene tonight?”

Jinyoung nodded. “We felt like something was missing from out of all this. I’ve not met Sunjae yet and Mark hasn’t seen seen him since the first day. He seems to be avoiding our calls and ignoring requests to come in for further discussion. Yet his mother and father have both willingly come in.” 

“Ah I see. What’re you going to do if he doesn’t show?” She asked.

“We’ll be heading to him tomorrow. We need to know, if he is Anh what he’s up to. But if he is Anh the next question is what are we going to do?”

And if he isn’t?” Gameunjang asked curiously.

“We find out who is as fast as possible. His sister apparently came back from the US recently, we’re hoping she might know who Youngjae associates with it might be someone else he knows.” Jinyoung said as he crossed his arms and sat back in his chair. 

“Fair call.” Gameunjang agreed. 

“I’m sending one of my men around to see her in the next day or so.” Jinyoung informed her. “Unless we see her at the building tomorrow when we pay a visit to Choi Sunjae. Then we’ll just go from there.”

“I see well I guess that makes sense.” Gameunjang had to agree.

Jinyoung leaned forward in his seat. “You still haven’t actually told me why you’re here. I’m pretty sure it wasn’t just to confirm we were heading back to the crime scene. Something’s up isn’t it?”

Gameunjang pursed her lips. 

“You might as well spit it out, considering you came all the way here to do so.” He looked at her knowingly. “It’s Sun Myeong, isn’t it. He’s as usual throwing caution to the wind right?”

“You are correct.” Gamuenjang confirmed. “He tried to kiss Youngjae while he was sleeping. He promised he wouldn’t try again, but his feelings for Hwa Yeul are strong. I think it might be good if you talked to him about it. I wanted to avoid them being together too much in case anything happened, but he’s determined to make sure he’s with him as much of the time as possible.”

“Don’t tell me?” Jinyoung put his hand up as she went to continue. “He’s going to be staying in Youngjae’s room when he’s not on duty?” 

“I think that’s his intention, yes.” Gameunjang sighed.

Jinyoung shook his head. “I’ll go talk to him when I get there. He’ll be with Youngjae no doubt. It is his day off after all.”

“He was in his office when I left, said he’d be there later,” Gamuenjang told Jinyoung. “But that went by the way side. He went home, cleaned himself up and came straight back, gone not even three hours.” 

“I’ll sort him out.” Jinyoung smiled. “He usually listens to me.”

“Well hopefully he does,” Gameunjang raised an eyebrow. “Or things could get a little intense especially if Youngjae were to wake up and find himself lip locked with Jaebeom. No warning, no explanation, no personal connection.”

“Agreed. That would be bad.” Jinyoung sat back in his chair again and checked his watch. I’m leaving here in 5. I’ll make sure to talk to him. Before grabbing Mark.”

“Thank you Shin Hae, I appreciate it,” Gamuenjang replied gratefully.

“All good, but now if you don’t mind, I only have that 5 minutes to sign off on the rest of these.” He nodded down at the paperwork on his desk.

“Ah yes, I’ll be going then. Have fun at the crime scene.” She grinned as she disappeared.

Jinyoung shook his head and smiled, a little amused that a deity had just asked for his help.

Getting back to his paperwork, he managed to finish it off quickly.

He stacked it neatly in the tray marked complete, got out of his seat and grabbing his jacket and hat, headed for his car.

~*~

Sunjae sat in his office looking through cases his father had just picked up to represent. He had been placed in charge of investigating their opposition, finding out any dirt they had on them in the hope of making their case an easy win. 

This was something Sunjae enjoyed doing immensely and he had just finished going through a few files when he was interrupted by a knock on his door.

He sighed, annoyed his enjoyment had been disturbed. “Come In.” He called out begrudgingly.

The door opened and he rolled his eyes unimpressed. “What do you want?”

“Nice way to talk to your sister,” Soo Yun replied feigning hurt.

“Well? Out with it, what do you want?” Sunjae snorted.

“I need to borrow your car.”

“You can’t borrow my car,” Sunjae denied her straight away.

“Why not? I only need it to go to a client’s place to pick up some paperwork.” She sulked . 

“You can’t borrow it, because it got stolen just under a week ago.” Sunjae informed her.

“Oh, well that’s a shame.” Soo Yun replied sympathetically.

“A big shame. I only bought it two days earlier. The insurance mob were all over me about it. Trying to accuse me of getting an inside job to collect the insurance on it.”

“Ooh, harsh!” Soo Yun made a face. 

“Well, I quickly reminded them of who I was, and who my father was. Soon changed their minds I can tell you.“

“Our father Sunjae,” Soo Yun reminded him. “He’s not just yours, but I know you wish he was, because then you’d get all this when he dies, etc,etc, blah, blah, blah.”

“You wound me, Soo Yun. I’d let you and Youngjae both have 5% each. I’m not that greedy.” Sunjae gave her a cool smile. 

“That’s if father gives you the business.” Soo Yun retorted. “I’m pretty sure he was more interested in handing it over to Youngjae. You did your dash when you gambled away millions of won in that gambling den.”

Sunjae’s gaze went cold. “Who told you about that?” 

“Oh come on, did you really think I wouldn’t find out?” Soo Yun chuckled.

“That little bastard, he told you didn’t he?” Sunjae snapped as he stood.

“If you mean Youngjae,” Soo Yun folded her arms. “He’s a not a bastard we share the same parents and no, mother told me! So stop jumping to conclusions like the idiot you are.”

“Why the hell would father hand the business over to an undisciplined lout like him. It’ll never happen.” Sunjae clenched his fists.

“He went out and got drunk, once!” Soo Yun defended him.

“Well, what the hell did he do to piss someone off so bad that they’d try to kill him?” Sunjae continued to argue.

“Oh I don’t know maybe, someone say an older brother is jealous of him getting all the attention because he’s the baby and father favours him?” Soo Yun gave him a suspicious look.

“Are you saying that I did it?” Sunjae looked shocked.

“If the shoe fits.” She grinned.

“Now listen here you crazy woman.” 

“Well, I mean you’re always saying that our parents should have just stuck to us two. Less to share out.” Soo Yun said rather calmly.

“That doesn’t mean I hate him. I just find him pathetically annoying and useless.” Sungjae snorted.

Soo Yun laughed sarcastically. “You mean, he can see right through your bullshit and manage the business finances better than us both.” 

“You can’t talk you hypocrite.” Sunjae retorted. “You’ve never had the time of day for him either!”

“I’ve had a lot more time for him than you ever have!”

“How do I know it wasn’t you who tried to kill him?” Sunjae pointed at her.

Soo Yun laughed. “And what reason would I have to kill Youngjae?”

Sunjae gave her a sly look. “You stand to lose the most if Youngjae gets the business. Father wanted three boys remember? Instead he had me, then you and then Youngjae. Mother got sick after she had Youngjae and couldn’t have any more children. You know that. So, you, Soo Yun , are the the one who stands to get the least out of all of us.”

“I doubt that, because Youngjae’s a kind and fair person. He once told me he would split the profits evenly between the three of us.” Soo Yun replied smugly. “And you wonder why father favours him! Wake up Sunjae, you know who the better candidate for the business is and it’s not you or I. You can’t be trusted with the funds and I’m only here part of the year because I do the business deals for father overseas.”

Sunjae sat down in his seat again still seething. “I am not that desperate that I’d kill my younger brother over something so stupid.”

“And you think I am?” Soo Yun cocked her head waiting for his reply.

Sunjae sighed. “Well someone has it in for him. He has the wounds to prove it. He was lucky that he lived.”

“So I heard.” Soo Yun sighed. “I probably should go visit him soon. I haven’t had the chance since I got home.”

“He’d probably like that. I know he misses you when. You’re not home.” Sunjae told her.

“Aww! That little liar.” She grinned. “Last time I asked him if he missed me he said no.”

“He keeps your picture by his bed when you’re not here, then puts it back right before you get home. You can go and check yourself if you don’t believe me. He never got the chance to put it back this time. It’s still next to his bed.”

“Really?” Soo Yun smiled.

“Like I said, go check when you get home.” Sunjae reiterated.

“Fine I will. Oh well, I’d better go and ask mother if I can borrow her car then. The paperwork won’t pick itself up.” She waved her hand and left the room.

Sunjae sighed with relief when she left. “Stupid, argumentative woman.” He snorted as he shook his head and picked up another file.

~*~

Youngjae’s eyes cracked open and he yawned as he focussed his gaze on the smile that was bestowed up on him by Jaebeom. “For a minute there I thought you’d been here the whole time, but I can see you’ve changed.”

“Well I thought i’d just keep you company since it is my day off.” 

“Who kept who company?” Youngjae grinned. “I slept most of the time. Did you seriously waste your whole day off, here?”

“I don’t think it was a waste of a day. I enjoy your company. Asleep or not.” Jaebeom justified himself.

Youngjae chuckled. “If you weren’t such a nice guy. I’d say you were stalking me!”

“I might be, just a little.” Jaebeom held up his thumb and forefinger. “Maybe this much.” 

Youngjae bit his lip to stop himself from laughing. “Are you trying to make me pull my stitches?” 

“Sorry,” Jaebeom laughed.

Youngjae looked up into his face and studied it a little. “So would it still be okay to call you Jaebeom?” He asked sincerely.

The smile on Jaebeom’s face was enough to give him the answer. 

“Of course it is! I honestly don’t mind.” Jaebeom replied happily.

“So um, Jaebeom, thanks for staying with me last night and then coming back. I actually appreciate you watching over me. It’s comforting.” Youngjae said a little shyly.”

“Well to be honest. I was thinking on the nights before my days off I could maybe, put a bed in here. I mean it was just a thought it doesn’t need to be a thing honestly.” Jaebeom blurred out.

“You’re really worried about me aren’t you?” Youngjae picked up on It quickly.

Jaebeom sighed. “If I’m being honest, it’s not just that, it’s that, well.”

The door suddenly opened behind them and Jinyoung waved at Youngjae, “hey kid sorry I need to borrow the doc for a few. You can have him back soon.” He pulled Jaebeom out by the arm, looking totally confused and dragging him back to his office. 

“Door.” Jinyoung ordered.

Jaebeom was totally shocked. “What’s going on? What’s wrong?” 

Jaebeom opened the door and Jinyoung dragged him in shut the door and then literally threw him into his seat.

“Sun Myeong! What the hell are you doing. Were you just about to confess who you were to him?” Jinyoung gored at him.

“No, no, never,” Jaebeom quickly answered. “I would never do that. I was just going to tell him that I liked him. That’s all! I swear.”

“You can’t! He has to fall for you first, then you can tell him you like him. And then once he gets his own memories back, then his past life memories will return. You can’t change anything that the deities have put in place, do you not understand this!?”

“But,” Jaebeom began to protest. 

“If you do, you jeopardise everything you wished for, you need to control yourself. By all means if he wants you to stay in there with him fine, but you can do nothing. Just know that!” Jinyoung sighed.

“You’re letting your emotions rule you Sun Myeong. This life is different to the last. You need to back off just a little. Youngjae has no idea who he is or what he was to you. Just go slow. Please! We have to stop this cycle and if things don’t go the way the deities set them out, If you dare try and change one thing you could both end up dead sooner than later and that’s it until your next life.”

Jaebeom sighed.

“I mean, If you want to waste a life with Hwa Yeul then be an idiot. But if you love him as much as I know you do, then stop.”

“Okay okay, you’re sounding like Gameunjang except worse.” Jaebeom put his arms on his desk and plonked his head down on them. “I promise I’ll take it easy. I do like him as Youngjae too though, I just thought you should know that.”

“I’m glad but rushing things isn’t good. I’m just looking out for you and Hwa Yeul, you know that don’t you?”

Jaebeom nodded. “I know, you always did. I’m sorry.”

Jinyoung rubbed his shoulder reassuringly. “It’s okay, I do understand. Love makes you want to do all sorts of crazy things. I didn’t want to wake Min Kyun. I put it off for ages, because I didn’t want him reliving what happened, but in the end I had no choice. It’s all part of the plan. You okay?”

“I’m fine,” Jaebeom sighed. “I guess I just needed a deity and a friend to kick some sense into my lovesick ass.” 

“Let’s get through this one step at a time. Okay?” Jinyoung smiled at him.

“Okay. From now on I’ll be careful.” Jaebeom promised.

“Right, now, I’m going to grab Mark, we’re heading back to the crime scene going to look for anything we might have missed. When you go back in there as much as it kills you to conjour up something else to say.” Jinyoung headed for the door, turning back to face Jaebeom briefly. “I’ll let you know if we find anything. I promise.”

Jaebeom nodded and watched as Jinyoung left the office, then he stood and taking a deep breath in headed back out towards Youngjae’s room as he got to the door he put a smile on his face sighed in and opened the door.

“Sorry about that,” Jaebeom apologised he just had some business to discuss with me that was urgent.”

“Oh did they find my would be murderer?” Youngjae asked excitedly.

“Uh, no, not yet,” Jaebeom saw the concern and disappointed look on Youngjae’s face. “But, he and another of his officers are going back to the crime scene tonight. They’re going over everything again to see if they might have missed any clues. Jinyoung tends to have this sixth sense about him.” 

Youngjae smiled. “Hopefully something might turn up.” 

There was an awkward silence for a moment, but Youngjae beat him to the question. “So what were you going to say before you got dragged away?”

“I was just going to say, I hope that we could be friends. It’s always great to have someone to be able to talk to. And I’m a great listener.” Jaebeom’s awkwardness showed.

Youngjae smiled. “I think that would be great, I don’t have a lot of friends myself, if I’m being honest! And as for putting the bed in here, isn’t there some sort of code of ethics that says this might be a no no? I’m not protesting I just wouldn’t want you to get into trouble because of me!”

“There is actually, in all honesty, but I wouldn’t get in trouble because of you, it would be because of me! But if we’re friends then a friend can stay over right.” Jaebeom gave him a wink

Youngjae chuckled lightly. “Well I guess I’ll be having a guest every now and again then. That would actually be awesome, you’re definitely better company for me than I am.” 

“Works both ways I think.” Jaebeom grinned at him.

“So are you up for me reading to you?” Jaebeom asked Youngjae picking up the book from the cabinet.

“Sure. I’d like that!” Youngjae grinned as Jaebeom opened it up.

~*~ 

Jinyoung and Mark watched as Jaebeom began it read to Youngjae.

“I don’t think Jaebeom will haven’t wait to much longer before Youngjae confesses.” Mark grinned. “I saw the disappointment on Youngjae’s face when Jaebeom didn’t say what he expected him to say.

Jinyoung shrugged. “We’ll soon see I guess. As long as Youngjae confesses first, it’s fine. Okay!” He turned around to face Jackson and Bambam. “We’re heading out. Keep an eye on things and let me know if anything happens.”

“Yes sir,” Both young men replied in unison.

“Alright,” Jinyoung said looking at Mark. “Let’s go see what we can dig up!”


	10. Chapter 10

In the middle of reading to Youngjae, Jaebeom noticed him grimacing in pain a lot of pain. He stopped immediately, placed the book on the chair and checked Youngjae’s pain killers. 

“What the hell? Who lowered the dosage?” He said crossly as he put it back up to the dosage he’d had it on yesterday. “I take my one damn day off a week and they screw things up. Squeeze your button a couple of times it should kick back in soon. If this ever happens again just speak up, you shouldn’t be allowed to be in this much pain. Ugh! I swear I’m going to kick someone’s ass!” Jaebeom sighed.

“The Doctor that came in today said it was up too high.” Youngjae told him. 

“Up too high. What the hell was he on? You’re on that high dosage because you got shot in the gut and smashed over the head. The pain doesn’t leave after a few damn days. How bad has it been since this morning, 1 being not too painful, 10 being the highest?” Jaebeom asked as he checked everything else, including who was on roster.

“Probably 8- 10 “Youngjae told him. “It really hurts like hell.”

“You’re sweating too. You should‘ve said something I would have fixed it right away for you.” Jaebeom said feeling a little guilty that he hadn’t noticed.

“I was enjoying your company. I didn’t want to bother you.” Youngjae smiled at him.

“It wouldn’t have been a bother honestly.” Jaebeom grabbed a wash cloth from the supply tray in the corner of Youngjae’s room, rushed into the bathroom, wet it down with water, squeezed off the excess and then came back, gently dabbing the sweat off his forehead, face and neck, then tossing the wash cloth into the washing trolley. 

“I’m so sorry you’ve been in that much pain. I feel so awful that this has happened, because it should never have. I’ll be back in a few minutes.” Jaebeom stormed out of the room.

“Well he’s In foul mood,” Gamuenjang said as she popped Into Youngjae’s room.

“They lowered my pain killers, so he’s a little mad right now.” Youngjae grimaced again as he went to try and move his head a little to the left and ended up with pain searing through his head wound. 

He gave his painkiller button another squeeze.

“I’d say he’s more than a little mad.” Gameunjang chortled. “Want to see where he’s going?” She smirked.

“You can do that?” Youngjae asked curiously.

“I’m a deity, of course I can. Now watch this.” She waved her hand across the area just above Youngjae’s head and suddenly he saw Jaebeom storm into what looked like the staff lunchroom.

“Just what the hell were you thinking, lowering Choi Youngjae’s painkillers?”

“I personally thought they were up too high.” The other Doctor shrugged.

“He’s on a high dosage for a damn good reason. His pain level is 8-10 without that dosage and who gave you permission to lower it anyway?”

“As I said, I personally thought it was up to high.” The other Doctor repeated.

“Are you his Doctor?” Jaebeom snapped.

“Well no,” the other Doctor replied hesitantly.

“Are you the one who’s been shot in the gut and smashed on the head?” Jaebeom continued to show his displeasure.

“That’s rather irrelevant.” 

“No the hell it’s not.” Jaebeom snapped. “You’re not the one in pain, Choi Youngjae is. I’m his Doctor and the Doctor in charge and you should have contacted me before deciding what YOU felt best for my patient with an 8-10 pain count. If you want to mistreat your patients that’s your business but don’t mistreat mine. I have a good mind to write you up a warning!”

“Oh come on Im, you’re over reacting.”

Jaebeom snorted a sarcastic laugh through his nose. “Tell that to Choi Youngjae who’s had an scale, of 8-10 pain count for most of the day thanks to you!” Do not adjust any of my patient’s medication levels without my permission ever again or else I will write you up.”

“Alright already, calm down. I just did what I though was best at the time. It seemed just little too high. He was fine when I went in there,” the other Doctor justified.

“That’s because he was on the dosage he was on, why else would he be fine until you lowered it so far down that his pain has been unbearable most of the damn day. I oughta shoot you in the gut and smash you on the head and keep your pain killers that low and then see how you feel. Don’t ever do that again! Especially not to him, unless you want to get your ass beaten or sued.”

Youngjae watched as Jaebeom went to town on the other Doctor. “Wow, Jaebeom’s really mad at him.”

Gameunjang chuckled. “Isn’t he?”

The other Doctor looked shocked. “Well firstly. You can’t hit me,because I could sue you and you’d get fired, and secondly, you can’t sue me for lowering his pain meds.”

“Oh I can’t, but his family might. Considering his father owns the biggest law firm there is in this country.” Jaebeom said with slight smirk.

The other Doctor looked at him puzzled and then Jaebeom saw the paper with the head line in regards to the incident and threw it at his colleague. “I suggest you read this and hope to hell Choi Youngjae decides not to tell his father. “He turned and stormed out of the room.

“Wow is he having a bad day or what,” the other Doctor shook his head and picked up the paper reading it anyway. Suddenly his eyes widened and he looked worried as he read who’s son Youngjae actually was.

“Oh shit,” the other Doctor threw the paper down. “That law firm...”

Suddenly he got up out of his seat, following after Jaebeom. 

Gameunjang smiled at Youngjae as she dissipated the scene before them. “Give it a minute and you’ll be getting an apology. I’m out of here, if he’s in a bad mood I don’t want to bare the brunt of it.” She waved at Youngjae and disappeared just as the door opened and Jaebeom stormed back in shutting the door behind him.

Youngjae kept as straight a face as he could as he tried not to give anything away as Jaebeom stood there fuming. 

A few seconds later the other Doctor knocked and came in, looking straight at Youngjae and bowed extremely low. “I’m so sorry I lowered your pain killers with out checking with Doctor Im. I just really thought they were a bit too high. I really am sorry. It won’t happened again. I promise!”

Youngjae raised an eyebrow. “Well since you’ve come to apologise, as much as I was in a hell of a lot of pain, I’ll forgive you this once. But next time,” Youngjae gave him a strong glare. “You’ll, have to answer to my father and he rarely loses a case. Now leave and next time Doctor Im has a day off you call him before you do anything! You may go now!”

The Doctor bowed continuously as he backed towards the door, then quickly left the room. 

Jaebeom took one look at Youngjae’s face and realised he knew something. “She was here, wasn’t she?” 

Youngjae smirked, confirming his suspicions. 

Youngjae also really wanted to laugh, but knew that would be a big mistake since the pain was only just starting to subside again. “Let’s just say I got to watch the telling off of the century via deity vision.” 

Jaebeom sighed and shook his head. “Sorry, you really didn’t need to see that side of me. I was just so mad. He knows better than to just walk into someone else’s patient’s room and start doing what he thinks is right. He ‘s not even a senior Doctor the darn pain in the ass!”

Youngjae chortled. “On the contrary, that was the most chivalrous thing anyone has ever done for me. Watching you burst into the lunch room like you were my personal body guard, was the best thing ever! You reminded me so much of that guy in my dream, what was his name again. You know that guy’s body guard.”

Jaebeom said nothing as he listened to Youngjae talking about him.

“Hm what was his name, hm it wasn’t Song Myun, was it Sung Myung?” He looked up at Jaebeom. “Come on you’re having these dreams too, what was his name?”

Jaebeom looked into Youngjae’s cheerful face and swallowed. 

Should he say it or not. 

Would that be breaking the rules?

He really didn’t want to find out in all honesty, so he shrugged. “It’s always all so fuzzy,” he lied.

“Hmm, It has to be something similar.” Youngjae sighed frustrated at his horrid lack of memory. But then he suddenly smiled. “Sun Myeong! That’s it, you remind me of Sun Myeong!”

Jaebeom sighed inwardly and then checked his watch. “I’m nothing like him.” He replied stoicly. “Anyway,” he continued unemotionally as he turned toward the door. “I’m back on duty tomorrow morning. I’ll talk to you then.” 

Youngjae looked on as Jaebeom left without even a goodbye. “Hm, I guess those dreams must really bother him. He looked really upset when I compared them.” 

Youngjae sighed and hoped he hadn’t insulted him, because Jaebeom really was a very nice guy! 

“I know I said ‘be his friend’, but I didn’t mean for you to force yourself to do to much, it must be bad enough having to fight the pain you have to be feeling from the operation and the sleepiness from medication and then that idiot lowering your pain killers that must have been awful.” Gameunjang popped back into the room.

Youngjae gave her a small smile and gently shrugged his shoulders. “It’s fine, I really actually like Jaebeom’s company, and that idiot apologised like you said, but I think as you probably saw, being an all seeing deity, that I may have accidentally upset Jaebeom though, because I told him he reminded me of Sun Myeong, the one that‘s the body guard in the dreams.”

“Hmm,” Gameunjang began slowly. “Why would you think that?”

“Because in my dreams Sun Myeong is always so kind and caring and he takes his job seriously. He takes great care of that guy when he’s the prince and when he’s the king too, now what’s his name?” Youngjae bit his lip lightly as he tried to think of the other man in his dream’s name. “Hwa Yeul, I think it is! Jaebeom treats me just as kindly as Sun Myeong treated Hwa Yeul.” 

Gameunjang cocked her heads little. “I see,” she replied her face as straight as plank.

Youngjae looked up over at her as she sat in the chair. “May I ask you question please?”

“Mhm. Go ahead, I’ll answer only if I can though,” she agreed.

“Were Sung Myeong and Hwa Yeul actually really people and how are they connected.” Youngjae asked curiously.

Gamuenjang sighed. “They were indeed real. Sun Myeong was the captain of the Hwarang and personal body guard to Hwa Yeul, during most of Hwa Yeul’s family’s reign. He was very loyal to Hwa Yeul and the two of them were inseparable, unless necessary.”

“Were they lovers?” Youngjae pressed. “My dreams are sometimes quite suggestive that they were.”

Gamuenjang nodded. “They were both very much in love with each other. Sun Myeong would have given Hwa Yeul the world if he could have, and vice versa. They were together for a longtime, even after Hwa Yeul became King.”

“But in one of my dreams they both died by the sword. It was so sad,”   
Youngjae said softly.

“6 years after Hwa Yeul took the throne as king there was an awful incident. Fueled by his desire for wealth and riches, Hwa Yeul’s older brother, Anh who had been exiled from the kingdom for his brazen cruelty and disregard for the citizens, exacted his revenge against his father.” 

Gameunjang Sighed. “Anh set up an ambush which ended in both King Hwa Yeul’s and Sun Myeong’s deaths. Hwa Yeul’s father took back over the throne and reigned in righteousness and fairness until he died years later.”

“Theirs is a sad love story,” Gameunjang sighed a little more sadly now. “But no where in the history books will you find their stories written. Many years later the scholars voted to erase their existence from history. They had decided what happened in that monarchy was a disgrace.” 

Gameunjang shook her head. “A lunatic murderous oldest son and a concubine’s child that had been placed on the throne, was unheard of and was not the kind of story they were willing to share, even though Hwa Yeul was a kind and gracious King. The old king died a few years later and the castle was eventually abandoned and the Queen remarried just before this, and her new family were given high social status, but she had to give up her title as Queen in order to live a good life after.

“That’s even more sad!” Youngjae exclaimed. “Why would any one wipe any one’s family history out. That’s just cruel.” 

“There was too much that happened. You see Hwa Yeul should never have been King, Anh, should have taken the throne, however, both the King and Queen agreed after several violent incidents that Anh was not fit to rule.”

She gave Youngjae a stern look. “Anh’s mental state was not one of that of a ‘sane’ person, shall we say, and he had always been jealous of how much every one loved and adored his younger brother, even his own mother, the Queen looked at Hwa Yeul as her own, even though he was born of a concubine and the King. Hwa Yeul was the cherished, well respected and smartest son of the King’s.”

Youngjae sighed. “It sounds like this Hwa Yeul was a real people person, Anh kind of sounds scary.”

Gameunjang managed a slight chuckle. “It was quite a ride for their family back then, but Hwa Yeul’s heart was big and his love for the people real. And they loved him back. He had so many plans to help the people so that the poor could live more comfortably and not have to go hungry again.” 

Then she sighed. “Anh hated the idea, but Hwa Yeul looked at the ‘lowly scum’, as Anh called them, so affectionately. Anh hated the fact he was disregarded as rightful heir to the throne, hated the fact that Hwa Yeul was wasting ‘his money’ on the ‘lowly scum’ and he hated Hwa Yeul because of their love for him. So he laid the ambush and you know the rest.”

“But what happened to Anh and his followers?”

“Most were subdued shortly after. The previous King, Hwa Yeul’s Father beheaded Anh on the spot, the rest were rounded up and punished according to the severity of their involvement. Hwa Yeul and Sun Myeong are buried together at the old Castle ruins. The Old king permitted them to be buried together. Their grave is still there and is still attended to by the generations of families who in secret are still loyal to the young King and his kindness to them.”

Gameunjang paused as she saw tears falling down across Youngjae’s cheeks. “Why do you cry so?” She asked him curious as to what his answer would be.

“It’s too sad, my heart hurts just thinking about it, it feels so surreal, my gun shot wound ached so badly when Hwa Yeul was run through trying to Protect Sun Myeong. It was almost like I was feeling his pain all of it,including the agony of losing Sun Myeong,” Youngjae replied sadly.”

Gamuenjang just nodded. “Sometimes, when our dreams become that intense, it can do that to you.” She said not exactly lying but not telling the truth either.

“Sometimes it feels so real, like I’m living it. And you talking about how messed up their family was also reminds me of how messed up my own is. “

“Oh have you remembered more about your own life?” Gamuenjang asked trying not to sound too excited. 

“My brother is jealous that our father favours me over him, my mother says and does nothing much in front of him, but favours me behind his back. Father always works though, so we rarely see him.” 

Youngjae sighed. “My sister we see for a small part of the year as she works over seas for our father’s business. Sunjae and my sister are always fighting. Sunjae feels that he is entitled to the 90% of the business, but father believes I should run it when he retires because I work hard and efficiently. In fact I doubled our stocks in two days not even father has ever done that.”

“Smart boy!” Gameunjang grinned. 

“I feel sorry for my sister though. Father also disregards her a lot too. He wanted three boys, but she was the second born and after I was born my eomma got real sick and then she couldn’t have any more children.” Youngjae seemed a little down as he spoke. 

“Sunjae always blamed me for our eomma’s illness, but eomma said I wasn’t at fault, but sometimes I really feel like it was my fault. There was a lot of complications with her pregnancy with me. They said I was lucky to have been born at all. So I consider myself blessed to be alive and that’s why I work hard. I do everything I can to take the pressure off my eomma at work, but now I’ve just made their lives even more miserable.”

“I feel closer to my sister than my brother, she would have been on her way home from the airport when this happened to me. I was hoping she would have come seen me by now, but I guess since my brother’s car got stolen she hasn’t come. She hates public transport. Sunjae probably won’t come see me personally, because he thinks I’m annoying and just can’t be bothered with me.” 

Youngjae sighed despondently. “I’m surprised that eomma even bothered to come in at all since the firm is always so busy. I don’t expect to see appa come in. I mean he does at least try to be home for family meals, but that’s it. To be honest, I’m kind of jealous of Hwa Yeul and Sun Myeong’s relationship, mainly because if I’m honest, I’m always alone, or at least I feel I am!”

“Sun Myeong was willing to die to save Hwa Yeul, but Hwa Yeul went back for him and he was so close to being safe, but they died together trying to protect each other. That’s real love and real dedication. I would never expect any one to die for me, but just to have a love and dedication like theirs would be something quite rare to find and something wonderful to cherish.”

Gamuenjang gently placed a hand over his leg. “I’m sure things will pick up for you soon. You just need to keep your chin up and you’re not really alone. There’s myself and Jaebeom, we’re not exactly a full on party, but we’re at least people you can converse with, well in my case a deity. But remember young man, when things look bleak you can’t see the sun for the clouds. Best thing to do is keep positive. Positive vibes are good for the soul.” 

“Thank you, I appreciate the support, and speaking of which, please would you mind seeing if Jaebeom’s okay. I’m kind of worried about him now. I just hope I haven’t offended him to the extent he doesn’t want to be my Doctor or come sit with me any more.”

“Very well, since you asked so politely, I’ll go check on him. And don’t worry I’m sure he’ll be back!” Gamuenjang replied confidently as she disappeared from sight.

Youngjae bit his lip. He thought about Hwa Yeul and Sun Myeong and suddenly he began to tear up. 

Such a beautiful love with a tragic ending, and his heart ached for the two young men in his dreams.

Next time he would ask her where the castle was where they were buried, because in that moment he made himself a promise. 

As soon as he was well enough he would go to their resting place and pay homage himself.

~*~

“I gather you watched all that?” Gameunjang spoke harshly to Jaebeom as she waved her hands across the wall in the next room and Youngjae’s room disappeared from sight.

Jaebeom sighed a little mad at himself for leaving like he did. “What was I supposed to do? Say yes, I’m actually him? I thought that was against the rules?” 

“You could have been a little nicer to him.” Gameunjang flicked his ear. “As you heard, he’s just as much alone as you are.”

Jaebeom grabbed his ear and glared at her. “This isn’t easy for me you know. Both Minkyun and Shin Hae and the other two are together now. And I have to watch Youngjae struggle with everything and continue to suffer.”

“Patience Sun Myeong. You heard that too, he remembered more of his own life today, and that means he’ll begin to remember the past life he shared with you soon enough. You should go home and rest. You’re no good to him exhausted.”

Jaebeom sighed. “ I should go apologise for leaving so abruptly.”

Gameunjang held up her hand. “Leave it for now, you have something else to do first.”

Jaebeom looked at her, a little puzzled and then his phone rang. “Hello Doctor Im Jae, oh Jinyoung what’s up? Seriously? Are you sure?”

Gameunjang raised an eyebrow as if to say I told you so.

“Okay, send me the details and I’ll be right there. Yeah see you soon.” He hung up the phone and looked a little shocked. “How did you? Oh, never mind, I know how.”

Gameunjang chuckled. “Well, go on then, off you go to the crime scene. Have fun.”

Jaebeom nodded at Gameunjang. “Watch over him as best you can, please. I’ll see you both tomorrow morning.” And with that he rushed out of the door.

~*~ 

Jinyoung was waiting by the corner of the alley way when Jaebeom got there. “Stop there and put these on. “He said handing him the same special clothing he and Mark, were wearing, to put over his own. 

“So,” Jaebeom began as he put the secondary set of clothing on. “What was it you found?” 

“Show him,” Jinyoung gave a nod of his head to Mark.

Mark pulled out a small plastic bag and in it were some small strands of material. 

“Is that it?” Jaebeom was confused.

“Is that it he asks?” Jinyoung snorted a little. “This is off an extremely expensive jacket. Not just any jacket either. I have my hunch it’s taylor made.”he took the bag from Mark staring into it.

“Meaning?” Jaebeom asked.

“Meaning, that this Jacket was specifically made for the person who left Youngjae here to die.” Mark answered him.

“Where the heck did you find these? And how the hell did they get left behind without being noticed?”

“These weren’t in the alley way, these were caught in the crack on the wall just outside the alley. When whomever it was was leaving they stuck to that side because it was the darkest side, and they were trying to hug along the wall as they ran from the scene of the crime.” Jinyoung explained.

“How the heck did you pick that up so damn quickly when no one else did?” Jaebeom was extremely surprised.

“So, I can basically see what the suspect is doing in my head without seeing them, by just by looking at the scene and picking up minor clues left behind that wouldn’t be noticeable to anyone else. Others would have assumed that the attacker would have headed towards more people to lose themselves within a crowd, but me being Hwarang in a former life was kind of a bonus.”

Jinyoung pointed along the opposite wall. “I can tell this person was heading down here, away from the crowds, heading towards a more quiet area. They used a car dumped Youngjae, drove the car away a few blocks away and came back, shot him to make sure Youngjae wouldn’t be found until he completely breathed his last breath, but they were disturbed and took off. Hence the reason he was found when he was, and just in time.”

“Why didn’t they just shoot him point blank in the heart he was right there?” Jaebeom. Asked. “I mean thank the deities they didn’t, but they had the chance.”

Jinyoung sighed and bit his lip. “Simple they wanted him to suffer as he bled out, semi conscious. This wasn’t done without thought or planning. Who ever did this, Anh or not, had a vendetta against either Youngjae, or his father. It’s possible that Anh was reincarnated as someone else that Youngae’s father won a case against and they have a lot of resentment and we can’t rule out anything right now. Especially since we know Anh is out there and more than likely aware of his past life. I’ve had my memories back for over three months. The rest of you needed waking.”

Jaebeom’s face looked bleak and Mark placed a hand on his shoulder. “We’ll find who did this. I swear as your brother in the past and who I am now. I won’t let this happen again to you two and neither will the others. The know everything now.”

Jaebeom nodded. “So what do we do now?”

Jinyoung looked at him with a serious look in his face. “You go home and rest up. We’ll finish up here and head to the office, get this analysed.” He held up the fabric in the plastic bag. “Being such an expensive coat not just any one can afford this. Once we know more we’ll inform you.”

Jaebeom nodded. “I’ll wait for you to call then. Thanks guys.”

“No problem. We’ll stop them this time, Sun Myeong. I promise!” Mark said firmly his voice unwavering .

Jaebeom gave them both a meek smile. “I’m counting on it,” he replied softly as he walked back to his car. 

“He’s so miserable.” Mark sighed sadly. “I know that look.”

“We all do Min Kyun. It’s the same look he had the night of Hwa Yuel’s forced marriage. You remember.” 

Mark nodded. “Both he and Hwa Yeul were miserable that night. Even though Sun Myeong said he accepted it, he couldn’t bare the though of being apart from him.”

“We all know he accepted it for Hwa Yeul and the Kingdom.” Jinyoung reminded him. “His love was always strong for Hwa Yeul, it still is. When he found out they had tricked Hwa Yeul into drink a stimulant inducing potion the shaman had made on his father’s orders, he was livid.” 

“Wait, his father did what now?” Mark was speechless.

“You heard.” Jinyoung raised his eyebrows.

“That would be totally illegal today.” Mark shook his head disgusted.

“Well if it makes you feel better, they had a hard time explaining to his new wife why Hway Yeul was crying and calling out for the ‘sun’ during their first night together, after the deed was done.”

“Those poor guys have been through so much back then, and even now, Sun Myeong has to wait for Hwa Yeul to wake. It’s heartbreaking. I don’t know how he’s coping as Sun Myeong.”

“The same as I did, with great difficulty. For three months I knew who you were, I had already begun to care for you as Jinyoung by the time I woke. Jaebeom will be having the same issues as I. The last time I saw Jaebeom was the day before I awoke, so I didn’t know until the other day, when we met for the first time in ages that he was Sun Myeong and he was just as surprised that I was Shin Hae.”

“Why are the deities being so cruel Shin Hae?” Mark clenched his fists. “Why can’t they just let them fall in love and live in peace as Gameunjang had granted?”

Jinyoung placed the plastic bag into his pocket and took Mark’s clenched fists into his hands. “I know it doesn’t seem fair, and it’s not, but an eternal love is not easily given freely.” 

“But how did we all end up back together? You me, Jackson and Bam, we’re still together too?” Mark reminded him.

Jinyoung sighed inwardly “It seems that when Gameunjang granted their wish, the rest of the deities were extremely angry, and that’s why they interfered, so then we were all brought into the equation for this exact point in time. The four of us have only been granted one extra life together to help Sun Myeon and Hwa Yeul stop the cycle of death so that they can live together in love, peacefully, for the rest of their lives.”

Mark looked puzzled. “It sounds more like they’re punishing them rather than granting them a wish. It isn’t like it was an eternal life they got granted.” 

Jinyoung shrugged. “But it might as well have been. Because no matter whether we stop this or not they still meet their up again in their next two lives.”

“Yeah but they die young too. Might just as well be an eternal death!” He said frustrated. 

None of it made sense to him at all.

Jinyoung squeezed Mark’s still clenched fists gently. “I agree with you MinKyun, I really do. But while we have this life together too, I want to make the most of it. I want to solve this damn crime so I can live with you in peace too. I get to have you one more time and I’m not going to waste it! So, instead of being angry, my love, let’s finish up and go.” He gave Mark a soft loving smile.

Mark calmed down almost immediately, his fists unclenching and his hand taking Jinyoung’s. “You always could make me see reason, and without effort, and I just want you to know Shin Hae, while we’re on the subject, that I’m honoured to be spending one more life with you.” 

“And I with you, Minkyun,” Jinyoung replied happily. “And while I would love to stand here all night and make pleasantries with you, we do have a crime to solve.”

“Then let’s hurry up and solve it!” Mark said with a smirk. I believe we have a whole new life to live!”

“That we do my love.” Jinyoung grinned back at him.

“That we do!”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wangsejabin, title of princess consort married to a prince.
> 
> Her passing out is cause by Syncope (sounds like sincopay)  
> Medical notes at the end of the chapter

Jaebeom headed home after meeting with Mark and Jinyoung. His mind raced about the events surrounding Youngjae’s attack. 

He showered and ate dinner, then headed to his office area, pulling out the information Jinyoung had ‘acquired’ for him. Reading through the files he paused at something that caught his eye. 

He read it through again and raised an eyebrow. 

Getting his phone out he dialed Jinyoung’s number.

“Hey, JB, what’s up?”

“Have you gone through the Choi’s files? I mean like thoroughly?” Jaebeom asked him.

“One of my colleagues was going through it originally, why?” Jinyoung asked a little puzzled.

“Did they inform you that there was a Choi sibling that died at birth?” Jaebeom heard silence on the end of the phone for a moment.

“No, they didn’t.” 

Jaebeom noted that Jinyoung didn’t exactly sound impressed at not being disclosed the information either. 

“Well he has another sibling, who, according to these records, died at birth.” Jaebeom informed him.

“What the hell? No one mentioned anything, not even the family. What else does it say?”

“Hang on a second.” Jaebeom’s eyes widened. “Shit!”

“What is it, JB?” 

“Did you get this info for me yourself?” Jaebeom enquired.

“I got what I could myself, then I called in a favour. Why?”

“Because there’s pages missing, hospital reports of some kind. Why is that?”

Another silent pause, then a frustrated sigh. “Usually when information goes missing, or is intentionally left out, they’re hiding something else they don’t want you to find out. I’ll ask my contact tomorrow if they know anything about it. In the mean time I’ll try and find out what hospital the Choi siblings were born at, see if I can’t locate the missing information.” 

“Thanks Jinyoung,” Jaebeom replied gratefully. “I’ll do some research too. I can access old information from my hospital, since the system is set up on my laptop. Maybe I’ll find something there.”

“Okay, great and if either of us finds anything we let the other person know immediately.” Jinyoung requested.

“Understood.” Jaebeom agreed. “I’ll talk to you later, thanks again for your help! Night Jinyoung .”

“Alright. No problem. Night JB.” Jinyoung ended the call.

Opening his laptop Jaebeom began to search the hospital records. 

“How many darn Chois are there?” He scrolled the list and sighed, frustrated. “Shit this could take all night.” 

“How about narrowing it down to..”

“For the love of,” Jaebeom almost jumped out of his chair as Gameunjang popped in beside him. “Can you for once, please just announce yourself, you scared the shit out of me.”

“Such a weak constitution.” Gamuenjang chuckled.

“Oh come on, give me a break,” Jaebeom protested . “Knowing that we have to find Anh and stop him repeating the cycle and then having you pop up unannounced this time of night does kind of make me nervous.”

“Well, I popped in to try and help. I was just going to suggest you narrow the search down to make it easier.” She said crossing her arms and sitting in the edge of his desk. “You have the wife’s maiden name right?”

Jaebeom gave her an unimpressed stare. “Like you didn’t know her last name was Choi, before she even married a Choi. He said pointing to the information he had on the laptop in front of him. “You could be nice and just tell me what happened.”

Gameunjang zipped her lips and shrugged.

“Ugh, you’re so unhelpful!” Jaebeom shook his head and went back to his searching.

“Sorry Sun Myeong, but you know there are rules as a deity that even I have to follow, so stop trying to get me to spill the beans.” Gameunjang got up from the desk and headed towards the window looking out across the way. 

“Well it was worth a try.” Jaebeom shrugged.

“Many trys in your case! So stop asking and just be patient.” She chastised him.

“The only patients I have are in the hospital.” Jaebeom smirked.

“Tch,” Gameunjang gave him a sideward glance. “Stick to your day job Sun Myeong. Your sense of humour is just as bad as it was 200 odd years ago.”

Jaebeom grinned.

”You know, the problem with you humans is that you think one dimensionally. If you opened your minds a little more and look further outside the box, the answers you seek would come to you clearly.”

Jaebeom looked up from his laptop and gave her a puzzled look. “Was that supposed to be helpful?”

“Depends on your perspective,” she replied, continuing to look out of the window and into the street.

“What does my perspective have to do with anything?” He asked still none the wiser to what she was on about.

“Come over here for a minute would you,” Gameunjang requested looking back at him.

Jaebeom sighed begrudgingly and headed over to her.

“Now look outside and tell me what you see,” she looked back out of the window too.

Jaebeom looked around the street. “I see cars on the road and people on the sidewalks, nothing different than I normally see.”

Gamuenjang sighed. “Look again, but this time look past what you normally see.

“Okay...” Jaebeom shook his head a little dumbfounded and still none the wiser, but he looked outside again. “Oh, look I missed a cat.” He said a little sarcastically.

It was Gamuenjang’s turn to sigh. “You see the cat, but not it’s collar. You see the cars on the road, but not the people in them. You see the people on the sidewalk but don’t notice what they carry with them.”

Jaebeom looked outside again, then turned back to face her giving her a blank look. “Most of them aren’t carrying anything.”

“I’m not talking about physical items Sun Myeong. Some people can be carrying so much more than the eye can see,” she informed him. 

Jaebeom gave her an inquisitive look. “Care to elaborate?” .

“Burdens, Sun Myeong, burdens.” She looked him directly in the eyes. “If you look close enough you can see it in their eyes, their faces, even their body language.”

Jaebeom backed away a little. “No need to use me as an example thanks. I already know I have burdens, and more than usual, no thanks to you!”

Gamuenjang just smiled.

“Sometimes you’re just a little bit creepy, you know that don’t you?” Jaebeom retaliated as he looked back out of the window curiously trying to see what she was talking about.

“I guess that’s a matter of opinion,” she replied casually, unfazed by his judgement of her.

“Can we just get to the point here?” Jaebeom sighed. “I have a murderous asshole to find and all this cryptic shit is taking up precious time.” 

“Your impatience impedes your ability to think cryptically. Let me put it this way. Sometimes people carry burdens so big, that they become secrets. They hide them from others because they are ashamed or afraid that people will judge them for their past mistakes.” 

“I know that feeling.” Jaebeom quipped. 

“You have nothing to be ashamed of Sun Myeong.” Gamuenjang knew exactly what he meant. “Hwa Yeul chose to come back and try to save you. He made his own decision and therefore was responsible for it. There is not one person who blamed you for what happened when Anh took your lives back then.” 

She place a hand over his shoulder. “The King’s eulogy at your funeral contained high praises of gratitude for your service to he and his family. I had never heard anyone speak so highly and proudly of a lowly soldier as he did you!”

“He did?” Jaebeom bit his lip, he felt like tearing up hearing those words, but kept them at bay.

Gameunjang nodded. “His final words for you were, ‘He was as if he were my own and I shall mourn him as such!’. He loved you Sun Myeong, just as much as he loved Hwa Yeul. Even now the others still look up to you, they believe in you, as a leader, as a brother and as a friend. So stop beating yourself up about something that happened 200 odd years ago and start looking at the present.” She gave him a stern look.

Jaebeom sighed. “Easier said than done.”

“That maybe, but you need to push past it. So my final words to you for tonight, are, open your eyes, look outside of the box in order to find out what you need to, and don’t just look for what can be seen, look for what can’t.”

Jaebeom glanced over at her. “So, in other words, we need to open a can of worms to find the truth.”

“Now you get it!” Gameunjang clapped her hands together. “Like I said Sometimes people carry burdens so big, that they become secrets. You need to work with Shin Hae and Min Kyun to uncover those secrets. That’s all I can tell you and that might even be a little too much. I’ll probably get my ears chewed off now by the rest of those grumpy old fuddy duddies for opening my mouth. So you’d better make the most of this and be grateful!”

Jaebeom finally smiled at her. “I think I know what I need to do now! Thank you!”

“You’re welcome, but just be careful, some worms don’t take kindly to being disturbed! And on that note I’ll leave you to it.” 

Jaebeom watched as Gameunjang disappeared and as soon as she did he called Jinyoung. 

“Hey it’s me again! Any chance we can visit the births, deaths and marriages ward. tomorrow morning I don’t start my shift until 12pm. I think we should start there!”

“I’ll have to arrange a warrant so we won’t get sent packing. We can’t just waltz in there and demand to look at anyone’s records without one,” Jinyoung told him. “It might take an hour or so to get one approved. But why this all of a sudden?”

“If the family has something to hide, there maybe more to Youngjae’s attack than meets the eye.” Jaebeom said insistently. “This is my first port of call.”

“As far as I know Youngjae is the youngest.” Jinyoung began. “According to Gameunjang his mother got sick after his birth and couldn’t have any more children.”

“Yeah, Youngjae remembered a lot more stuff, he told me that himself.” Jaebeom informed him. 

“Yeah and his father originally wanted three boys but has two sons and a daughter, Choi Soo Yun, both who we haven’t met yet. We’re supposed to be going to have a chat with Choi Sunjae tomorrow sometime as he hasn’t come in yet for questioning. So we’re going to him, and hoping to catch up with his sister too, she just got back from the states, but we can do that afterwards.”Jinyoung added.

“Sunjae seems a little odd, to be honest,” Jaebeom said a little suspiciously. “He came in to talk to me privately after he had been in to see me with his parents, before I got my memories as Sun Myeong back. Said Youngjae was out of control and given things on a platter. That’s too familiar for my liking Anh was the same way towards Youngjae and also, Anh was allergic to dogs and guess what?”

“Sunjae’s allergic to dogs?” Jinyoung answered immediately.

“You got it!” Jaebeom confirmed.

“There’s a heck of a lot of similarities between the two, to be a coincidence.” Jinyoung had to agree.

“Well I guess you’ll find out tomorrow if he is Anh when you guys visit him.”

“True. But he’ll also know it’s us.” Jinyoung reminded him. 

“This really is going to be one big mess!” Jaebeom sighed. “I need to put everything into making sure Youngjae remains safe. And if Sunjae is Anh we need to make sure he stays away from Youngjae.”

“Unless we can prove to the hospital that Sunjae is a real threat to Youngjae, we won’t be able to stop him from going in. There’ll be nothing we can do!” Jinyoung warned him

“He can be supervised I guess,” Jaebeom semi conceded. “Bambam, Jackson or Mark can go in when Sunjae is there. At least Youngjae will be safe that way.”

“Okay so tomorrow’s plan,” Jinyoung began. “I’ll contact my contact, we meet you at the Births death’s and marriages registrar at 9 am and then Mark and I will head to Sunjae and Soo Yun after we’re done there. And now I’m definitely heading to bed. Night again.”

“Sounds good. I’ll see you tomorrow, night !” Jaebeom hung up the call. He was satisfied that they had started the ball rolling. Checking the obvious first was indeed predictable, but then he could follow other avenues from there.”

Turning off his laptop he headed for his bedroom. 

Some sleep was definitely in order.

~*~

Hway Yuel paced up and down the corridor by his bedroom. It had been five hours since the princess had gone into labor, but nothing had happened yet.

Sun Myeong stood by the wall silently watching him pace up and down.

“I hate this, I really do.” Hway Yeul complained. “I never wanted to get married to her and I was drugged and tricked into being intimate with her on the wedding night and now this baby means I will have even less chance to come to you at night!”

“It’s for the Kingdom my love, we just have to do what we can, when we can.”

“I feel like I have betrayed you.” Hwa Yeul replied apologetically. Forcing me to take this woman was despicable. “And now I feel awful on two counts. And now appamama expects this to be a boy so he can carry on the line. I feel like I’m under so much pressure to be something I am not, nor never wanted to be.”

“I don’t blame you for any of this,” Sun Myeong smiled at him. “I’m angry you were drugged, my wrath there is real, but, understand that I have to share you for the good of the country. It’s a little hard sometimes and I know it’s me that you love, but the princess is a good woman she cares for you a great deal.”

“And that’s supposed to make me feel better how?” Hwa Yeul sulked. “I mean I do treat her kindly and I’m not nasty to her and I tolerate her affection because it is genuine, but I feel guilty because it’s not her bed I want to be sleeping in. You are my one true love. You always have and always will be.”

Sung Myung smiled and quickly kissed him. “I will always love you, no matter what. Just remember that!”

“Hwa Yuel poked him. “And I You.” He sighed and looked over at the princess’s door. “It’s suddenly gone quiet in there. There was so much noise up until a minute ago.”

“Maybe they finally got the baby out?” Sun Myeong surmised.

And then they heard the sound of a babies cry.

“Hear that?” Sun Myeong grinned. “That’s your child!”

Hwa Yeul’s face said it all.

The door burst open and one of the women who had been assisting came out looking a little too serious for Hwa Yeul’s liking. 

“You need to come in Jeoha,” she said as Hwa Yeul exchanged glances with Sun Myeong.

Hwa Yeul followed her, but they stopped Sun Myeong at the door.

“I’m sorry but only Jeoha may come in.”

“He is my personal guard, he stays with me! End of discussion.” Hwa Yeul told her firmly.

“Yes Jeoha,” she conceded.

Hwa Yuel entered the room followed by Sun Myeong.

They both paused mortified at the site before them. 

There was blood everywhere.

“What is this? What’s going on?” He demanded rushing to the princess’s side, she was unconscious, her skin cold and clammy. “Call the royal physician, immediately!”

“Yes, sir.” The woman rushed off.

“What happened, I asked! TELL ME!” Hwa Yeul was angry that no one had answered him yet. 

“We had problems birthing the baby Jeoha. The Princess was passing in and out of consciousness during birth. We finally got the baby out, but she passed out again and then the blood just kept coming. We’ve tried to stop it, but we can’t and the princess hasn’t come out of consciousness again,” the main midwife explained as best she could.

“Our child, what about our child?” Hwa Yuel said looking around the room.

One of the assistants quickly brought the baby to him. “Your son is here Jeoha.”

“My son?” Hwa Yuel stood and took the baby from the assistant. “He looked at the tiny bundle and turned to Sun Myeong with tears in his eyes. “He’s alright, he’s fine.”

Sun Myeong placed his hand on Hwa Yeul’s shoulder. “I pray his mother will be too!”

“As do I.” Hwa Yuel looked back at the princess, worried. As much as he didn’t want to be with her, he had accepted that she was now a part of his life and it hurt him to see her like this. 

“Move! Out of the way, now!” The royal physician shoved by the women and began to asses the situation. “Why wasn’t I called earlier?” He seemed quite angry too. “Too much blood has been lost!l

“We didn’t know what to do she kept passing out!” 

“All the more reason to bring this to my attention sooner!” He sighed. “I’ve never heard of a woman passing out during childbirth before. We know she was prone to feinting spells, but this has made this situation all the more dangerous.” The royal physician sighed as he checked her out.

“She is cold and pale. There is nothing I can do for her now. I’m afraid it’s too late. Try and make her as comfortable as possible so she can at least keep her dignity during her final moments.” He turned to Hwa Yuel. 

“Last moments?” Hwa Yeul looked pained as he looked down at the baby. “But our son? He won’t ever know his mother. No you have to save her! I demand it!”

“I’m so sorry Jeoha, but there is honestly nothing I can do now that will save her. No one can survive that amount of blood loss. I suggest you say your farewells now. She doesn’t have much time left.

“Yeul,” a feint voice whispered up from behind him. 

He turned at the the princess’s voice and quickly moved to her side baby still in his arms. “I’m here. Look our son! You did well!”

“I’m sorry Yeul,” tears streamed down her face. 

“No, don’t be, don’t talk everything will be fine!” He said as encouragingly as he could, even though he himself knew it wasn’t true

“You’re a bad liar Hwa Yeul.” She managed a small smile, then looked up at Sun Myeong. “Come.” She requested of him.

Sun Myeong walked forward and knelt by the bedside. “Wangsejabin.” He lowered his head.

“You have to take care of them both, Sun Myeong. I am leaving them both to you! Come closerI wish to tell you something private.”

Sun Myeong complied and the princess whispered to him.

He smiled and nodded. “You have my word wangsejabin. I will protect them both with my life!”

“Yeul, I want you to know that loved you with everything I had. Thank you for your kindness, tell our son, I love him!” Her voice trailed off, her eyes closed and she was gone.

Hwa Yuel shook devastated as realised how final this moment was. Not even a year had passed since they had been married and now he had a son, who would grow up without a mother to guide him.

The royal physician covered her over with a sheet. “I’m so sorry, Jeoha.”

“Leave!” Hwa Yeul growled. “All of you get out. NOW!” 

Without hesitation the staff left immediately. 

Sung Myeong began to walk away too, but he was stopped by a tug at his sleeve.

“Not you.” Hwa Yeul said softly, his eyes filled with tears as he Looked into Sun Myeong’s eyes. “I need you more than ever right now. I may not of loved her as I love you, but, it still hurts. It really hurts!” 

He burst into a sobbing fit and Sun Myeong immediately wrapped his arms around Hwa Yeul and his son.

~*~ 

Youngjae woke up in tears, the dream he just had, had been heartbreaking. He began to sob, his heart ached so badly and the dream had really put him on edge. He lay there his arm over his face, and whispered to himself, wishing that Jaebeom was there with him. 

But it was only 4am and Jaebeom didn’t start until later that day.

Gameunjang watched from the corner of the room, but remained invisible. He was remembering things out of order from his past, but it wouldn’t be too long now. and he suddenly whispered Sun Myeong’s name instead of Jaebeom’s as he cried. 

But he was still confused. 

The dreams he had were as if he were living them, as if he were Hwa Yeul, he felt his pain his love, his anger and began to wonder why the feelings were so strong. 

Gamuenjang could sense he was beginning to feel the reality of these dreams and soon she would give him the one thing she knew would bring Hwa Yeul out completely, he had begun to feel something forJaebeom, began seeing Sun Myeong in him.

She decided she would wait for another day before giving him his final wake up call.

There was a good possibility after this, that Hwa Yeul might even wake up on his own.

She would just have to wait and see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Research notes...
> 
> Definition of open a can of worms: to create a complicated situation in which doing something to correct a problem leads to many more problems.
> 
> https://www.familysearch.org/wiki/en/South_Korea_Civil_Registration
> 
> https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Styles_and_titles_in_the_Joseon_dynasty
> 
> https://www.medicinenet.com/syncope/definition.htm


	12. Chapter 12

Jaebeom waited on the steps of the Births, Deaths and Marriages registrar for Mark and Jinyoung.

He had arrived there a little earlier than planned as he’d decided to grab breakfast on the way. 

Plus two extra coffees, knowing that Jinyoung, as usual wouldn’t have had one yet.

He sat on the stairs eating the last of his food just as Mark and Jinyoung came walking around the corner and automatically held the first coffee up without saying a word.

Jinyoung grinned as he took it. “You’re the best Doc!” 

“Of course.” Jaebeom smiled as he handed Mark his. “We all know how scary a grumpy DPJ is without his morning coffee.” 

“Thanks Doc,” Mark said gratefully.

“For the coffee, or keeping the wrath of grumpy DPJ at bay?” Jaebeom chuckled.

“Both.” Mark replied with a smirk.

“I see what this is,” Jinyoung said with a dead pan face. “Pointing his cup at Jaebeom.

“Yes, It’s life saving coffee.” Jaebeom quipped back. 

“Our, life saving coffee!” Mark joined in winking at Jinyoung.

“Assholes.” Jinyoung chuckled, then drank some more of his.

Jaebeom and Mark raised their cups and celebrated their successful torment of Jinyoung. 

“I know where you both live!” He reminded them.

“I know where you live too.” Mark smirked. “I was there last night.”

“You shut up.” Jinyoung blushed.

Jaebeom’s face developed a large grin across it. 

“You shut up too!” Jinyoung warned him, a very sheepish look across his face.

“I never said a word!” Jaebeom defended himself, the grin still in place.

“No, but I can see what you’re thinking all over your face. Anyway....” Jinyoung quickly changed the subject. “Shall we go in?” He made a fast beeline for the door.

Jaebeom looked at Mark raised an eyebrow and nudged him with his shoulder and whispered. “You certainly didn’t waste any time did you?”

“Nope! Making the most of it this time around.” He returned like wise.

“I can hear you, you know.” Jinyoung looked over at them with a burning glare.

“We know!” Mark and Jaebeom replied in unison, both smirking.

“I’ve changed my mind, I take back what I said before. Asshole, is too nice a word for you two!” Jinyoung said in a cool manner as he opened the door. “In.” He ordered.

Mark and Jaebeom stifled their laughs as they walked past him.

Jinyoung shook his head, smiling as they walked in front of him, then quickly frowning again as they looked back. He wasn’t going to let them have the privilege of seeing that they’d amused him. 

“So where do we start?” Jaebeom asked. 

“First,” Jinyoung pulled out the warrant and his ID as he walked over to the counter and handed it to one of the clerks. 

Mark and Jaebeom did the same.

“Morning, I’m Detective Park Jinyoung and these are my associates, Officer Mark Tuan and Doctor Im Jaebeom. We need to check some of the records out for a case we’re investigating. You’ll see our credentials are all in order.”

The clerk checked everything carefully. “You’ll need the archived section. This way please.” He led them through to the back of the registrar and pointed to an area of the back. “C starts over there. If you have any issues just let me know.” The clerk bowed his head and left them to their own devices.

Jaebeom looked up at the section. “This is going to take a while. So many Chois. I had trouble trying to find anything on my laptop last night.”

“Did you narrow it down by dates?” Jinyoung asked him.

“No I never even thought of that. I looked straight under Choi.” 

“Well that’s your first problem. Always narrow down by dates. Names are gonna slow you down every time.” 

“Damnit, that daft deity wasted my time last night.”

“How did I waste your time?” Gameunjang snorted as she appeared behind them.

Mark and Jaebeom jumped in fright while Jinyoung, not even phased by her arrival, continued to peruse the files in front of him

“You told me to narrow it down by names.” Jaebeom turned around to face her.

“No, what I actually said was I was here to help you narrow the search down to make it easier.”

“But then you asked me if I had her maiden name?” 

“True, but did I actually say narrow it down that way or did you just assume I mean that?” She looked at him waiting for his apology.

“Ah, I assumed that’s what you meant. Sorry!” Jaebeom conceded.

And there it was.

“So, crazy deity lady,” Mark began. “Why are you here?”

“Crazy deity lady?” Gameunjang chortled. “Well that’s a new one.”

Jinyoung thwapped him upside of his. head gently. “Show some respect for your elders.“

“Says you who’s two years younger than me!” Mark retorted playfully

“Yeah, but I’m your commanding officer. Rank over age my love.” Jinyoung pointed to his lapel.

“He’s got you there.” Gameunjang grinned. 

“Are you actually here for something, or is this just a friendly visit?” Jaebeom folded his arms, staring at her with purpose.

“Ah, yes I came to tell you that it shouldn’t be much longer before Hwa Yeul either comes around himself or needs to be awakened. He awoke from a past life dream early this morning and he cried out quietly for Sun Myeong. Not sure whether he did it consciously or not, but he did so all the same.”

Jaebeom looked concerned. “The Dream was about the princess wasn’t it? The day she gave birth.”

Gameunjang nodded her face solemn. 

“We dream the same things together. Is that your doing?” Jaebeom asked her.

“Yes, until he regains his past life memories completely. You will continue to see the same dreams. Your connection with Hwa Yeul when in the dream is strong. This is why he is beginning to see you in this life as Sun Myeong. He’s beginning to feel your old presence and Youngjae misses you when you’re not there. I feel that very soon things will come to pass.”

“I see,” Jaebeom said as he tried to contain his excitement.

“Well, we’d better hurry up and sort this out then.” Mark chimed in. “The sooner we find Anh, the better.”

I’ll leave you boys to it then.” Gameunjang disappeared as quickly as she appeared.

“Right,” Jinyoung began as he started handing the dated folders corresponding to the birthdates of the Choi siblings to the other two. “Let’s start with these first. Find Youngjae’s family, look for the records of the sibling that passed at birth and check for any deaths, before and around the same time as their births or inbetween. Check the details to see if they match with the parents, or one of.”

Mark gave a huge sigh outwardly. 

“What’s wrong?” Jinyoung asked him.

“Shame we can’t just quiz the mother. But doubt she’d admit anything.” 

“Let’s just get through this first. See what we can find here.” Jinyoung started looking through his files. The hospital they were born at will be on their birth certificates. If there is a birth certificate for this other sibling then we’ll be able to get a warrant to seize files on them all at the same time.”

“Sounds like a plan. I’ll do what I can here before I head to work,” Jaebeom said as he started going through his pile.

“We’ll stay here until lunch,” Jinyoung said, addressing Mark mainly. “Then we’ll take anything we need back to the office with us, and afterwards head off to C&C law firm. Hopefully we can catch Sunjae and Soo Yun at their offices. We’ll fill you in on anything we find Jaebeom.”

“I’d appreciate that, thank you.” Jaebeom gave him a nod.

“Let’s hope we find something while we’re here.” 

~*~

Youngjae woke with a start as the nurse came into the room to check his obs. He’d finally managed to get back to sleep after that awful dream, but his sleep had been restless. 

He looked around the room.

No sign of Jaebeom or Gamuenjang.

“Sorry Youngjae, I was trying not to wake you.” She said apologetically as she went about her business. 

“It’s okay it has to be done.” He look at her inquisitively. “You wouldn’t by any chance know exactly what time the doc starts today, would you?” 

“You mean Doctor Im?” She asked.

“Yeah,” Youngjae confirmed. 

“The nurse took a quick look at her watch and then smiled. “Shouldn’t be too long now his shift starts at 1pm, but he gets here at 12pm to check on his patients and say hi before he starts.”

Youngjae raised his eyes to the clock on the wall in front of him. 

20 minutes.

He sighed.

20 minutes was far too long.

“All done Youngjae. I’ve changed your bags over. So everything is fresh and new,” she said with a smile.

“Thanks. I appreciate it.” Youngjae said sincerely.

“Sorry again for waking you.” The nurse gave a quick nod of her head and then left.

Youngjae sighed again and then glanced up at the gift that Jaebeom had given him, and for some reason it didn’t quite look right.

He stared at it harder and suddenly he saw flashes of images in his head. 

Someone was handing a small carved dog out in front of someone and telling them to take it. 

His birthday maybe?

He could tell it was a special gift, that they had definitely made it for the other person he was seeing in the images rushing around inside his mind

Youngjae shut his eyes tight. 

So many voices all talking at once. 

So many things happening in his head 

Were these more of his memories trying to return? 

More images raced around in his head and now someone was telling a young child off.

Was it him?

If only he could see the faces clearly.

The voices got louder and louder and he began to stress out. 

He covered his ears with his hands everything seemed so loud. 

What the hell was happening? Why was his head full of familiar, yet unrecognisable images. 

Why did the gift that was handed to him in his head look similar to the little dog that Jaebeom had given him.

It all became too much and Youngjae began to shake a little. His head was throbbing and his stomach wound hurt. 

He was confused, scared and alone and these images wouldn’t stop coming. Images of people in Hanboks walking through that palace he saw in his dreams, mixed with images of him walking through the office at work, his brother mocking him as usual, and back to the palace where a child was jumping up, on, him?

But why was he suddenly at the palace with, was that child the Crown Prince’s son?

“Jeoha,” a voice was calling out from behind him and he saw himself turn to face the voice, the images were starting to settle and then as fast as they had raged through his head they were gone.

And Youngjae burst into tears.

He was so confused those images seemed so real, yet he had no damn idea what the hell had just happened. 

His head hurt like crazy and his mind seemed so damn broken, and all he wanted right now, was for Jaebeom to walk through that damn door and tell him that he wasn’t going crazy. 

Instead Gameunjang appeared before him. “It seems that your memories are trying to force their way out.” She noticed Youngjae was extremely distressed about it all. “You need to calm down and relax,” She instructed him. “Sobbing like a baby won’t help solve your issues or bring Jaebeom to you any faster, but just so you know he is on his way here now.”

“Really?” Youngjae sniffled.

“He just walked out of his office. He came back early specifically for you.” She told him.

“He did!?” Youngjae suddenly smiled.

“Look at that face, mention his name lately and you light up the room. Anyone would think you’ve got a thing for him.”

Youngjae blushed. “I’d tell you to mind your own business, but you already know everything, so no point denying it.” His embarrassment turned to frustration. “I wish you would just tell me why all this is happening. I must have done something really bad in my past life that was so bad, to deserve all this.”

Gameunjang gave him a reassuring smile. “All I am able to say is that you were a wonderful person in your last life and that this has got nothing to do with you being a bad person.”

“I see.” Youngjae lay thinking for a moment before continuing. “That Prince, or King or whatever, Hwa Yeul, the one that I keep seeing in my dreams, am I connected to him in some way? I feel what he feels, and that last dream felt way to real to be an actual dream. I live through his eyes while I am in those dreams.” He looked Gameunjang square in the eyes. “Is this my past life? Was I Hwa Yuel?” 

Gameunjang sighed. “I’m sorry Youngjae, I can’t say whether you were or not.”

“You can’t, or won’t?” He snapped a little.

“I can’t. I honestly can’t. My hands are tied by the other deities. I’m truly sorry.” She whispered sadly and then vanished.

Youngjae sighed loudly, thumping the bed hard with his fists regretting it immediately as it shook the bed, causing his stomach wound to throb more. 

Never in his life had he felt this helpless.

~*~

Gameunjang had stopped Jaebeom and dragged him into the adjoining room to Youngjae’s to talk to him. 

She felt it best to warn him of the situation.

“So you’re saying that Youngjae has figured out he that was Hwa Yeul, but hasn’t awakened as him yet?”

“Yes. But I didn’t confirm it. I just needed to warn you, because he’ll probably start asking you a lot of questions since you share the same dreams.”

“I understand. It’s okay I won’t say a thing. I promise.” Jaebeom placed his hand on her arm reassuringly. 

Gameungjang smiled softly at him. “Despite your short nature as Jaebeom, Sun Myeong, you’re a good man, you always have been.” She gave him a pat on the hand on her arm. “When you go in there, be prepared for anything. He’s more than likely ready to tell you as Jaebeom how he feels and he might suddenly remember everything, but if he doesn’t...” she pulled out a small bundle and handed it to him.

“What’s this?” Jaebeom asked curiously.

“This is the one thing that was the most precious to him besides his son and yourself.” She chuckled as he looked from the small bundle and then back to her. “Yes, you can unwrap it. After all you made it .”

Jaebeom quickly unwrapped the small bundle and he smiled. “How did you find this?” He asked excitedly looking down at his carved dog that he made for Hwa Yeul. “His son lost it while playing one day. We searched and never found it.”

“I’m a deity remember!” She grinned at him. 

“Sorry, still getting used to the fact that you do, actually, know everything.” Jaebeom shook his head amused, as he inwardly berated himself for being a bit of an ass towards her previously.

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” She grinned. “Okay, you’d better get in there before he starts stressing again, he was particularly bad before. He needs you as much as you need him. Whether it’s as Youngjae or Hwa Yeul, it no longer matters. We need to move things along.”

Jaebeom nodded and headed out of that room, signed in at Youngjae’s door and headed in.

Youngjae turned as the door opened and his face lit up. “You’re here!” He said relived and grateful to have Jaebeom back by his side.

“Hey.” Jaebeom smiled at him, heading to the chair, pulling it closer to the head of Youngjae’s bed and sitting down. “I heard you missed me.” 

“Lies,” Youngjae fibbed.

“I see, well in that case,” he shrugged, got up and pretended to leave, but the tight grip on his sleeve stopped him and he turned to see the frightened look on Youngjae’s face and tears forming in his eyes.”

“Hey now,” he sat back down and gently stroked his forehead, “I was joking, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you cry. I’ll stay with you until my shift starts. So stop, you’re breaking my heart.” Jaebeom couldn’t help it, looking at the real distress on Youngjae’s face and the tears in his eyes made him tear up too.

Gently he placed his head against Youngjae’s. “Everything has been crazy, very crazy, but I’m here for you. Always!”

“Jaebeom, I, I just want to say thank you, and that I appreciate everything. I’m, um, kind of nervous because I have something to say, and, well, I want to tell you now, just incase something happens and then I can’t.” He paused, he was a little afraid of saying it. 

“It’s okay Youngjae, don’t be afraid of what you’re feeling. You can say it.” Jaebeom took his hand in his.

“I, um, I have feelings for you, and it’s okay if you don’t, or can’t feel the same way back. I get this is probably sounds weird, but, I just feel so, home, around you, just don’t hate me okay, because that would hurt so bad and I...”

“Stop.” Jaebeom said firmly, as he stuck a finger over Youngjae’s mouth, he was pretty sure Youngjae had no idea how happy he was to hear those words. 

“Sorry,” Youngjae chewed on his bottom lip nervously.

“No need to be sorry Youngjae. “Jaebeom lifted his head and smiled down at him. “I feel the same way about you.”

“Really?” Youngjae was relieved.

“I’m extremely happy you told me, more than you realise.” Jaebeom grinned.

“I’m just happy you didn’t reject me,” Youngjae replied sheepishly 

Jaebeom laughed. “Despite the fact that this is the craziest ride I have ever been on, I’m glad I’m sharing it with you.”

“Even if we die together at Anh’s hands again?” Youngjae asked solemnly.

“Yes, even if, we....” Jaebeom’s cheery voice trailed off and he looked at Youngjae stunned and lost for words. 

He swallowed nervously as Youngjae’s hand reached up and touched his cheek gently.

“I’ve waited for over 200 years to feel your lips against mine again Sun Myeong. Please, don’t make me wait any longer.” 

Jaebeom began to cry happily, tenderly stroking Youngjae’s hair. “Pyeha! Hwa Yeul! My love. I am, as always, yours to command!”

And with tears streaming down his cheeks Sun Myeong leaned in and tenderly kissed his lover.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for so long to get a chapter up. I had the GOT7 breath of love album Go to sort and this last week has been a sad one. My Aunt in the UK contracted Covid just before Christmas and passed away Tuesday at 6.45 PM. On top of that I was organising and running the IGOT7 W.A. (Western Australia for those of you who don’t know where I am in the world. ) JayB’s birthday and Got7’s 7th year anniversary Bubble tea event. It was a great day. I came home happy but thoroughly exhausted. 
> 
> However, I managed to finish this chapter of Transcending just now XD. I may have skipped an Elf king chapter because this was hitting me harder lol.

Jaebeom reluctantly broke the kiss and smiled. “You have no idea how happy I am right now. It was killing me inside knowing you were in there and not being able to say anything!”

Youngjae grinned. “After all this time, Sun Myeong it must have been hard for you and I’m sorry that I kept you waiting. But now, we’re together again so it seems your wish really was granted.” 

Jaebeom looked down at the floor. “Yuel, I, I’m so sorry. I let you down, I failed you! I should have just stayed on that horse and remained your shield. If I hadn’t have jumped off...”

“Sun Myeong!” Youngjae began firmly. “Did you make me jump off that horse and run back?”

“Inadvertently, yes. If I hadn’t jumped off you wouldn’t have followed, you could have lived!” Jaebeom argued. 

“I told you, it wouldn’t have been living without you!” Youngjae sighed, “I made the choice to get off that horse. I made the choice to run after you, and I made the choice to throw myself over you and for each choice I made, I knew what I was risking by doing so. You and Sun Yeul were my world. I wanted to live for him, but in that moment I wanted to save you too. I made a choice and I don’t regret anything.”

“Not even putting Sun Yeul through the pain of losing his father?” Jaebeom looked him in the eyes.

“This may sound selfish, but, as much as I loved my son and of course I feel awful about it, I still don’t regret the choice I made to try and save you.”

“My wounds were fatal Hwa Yeul, even I knew that. It’s why I jumped off the horse. I was desperate for you to make it back alive.”

“And you don’t think I realized that?” Youngjae shot back. “The second you jumped of that horse, I knew. But I had to try. My people were fighting and dying, you were dying, but you were still willing to fight for my life. I was the only one running away. A good King stands with his men, fights for his people’s freedom and dies for what he believes in.”

Youngjae sighed sadly. “I felt like a coward, turning tail and running away and in the end the choices I made were not made lightly. You were never ‘just’ my shield Sun Myeong, you were my best friend, my lover, my confidante, my world. My dying was my own doing, not yours. You were not and never have been responsible for my death. Dying by your side was an honour, so please, stop blaming yourself. It was never your fault!”

Jaebeom looked lovingly at him. “I’ll try and remember that.”

“You’re way too hard on yourself, then again you always were.” Youngjae smiled at him. “So on another note, our names are rather similar in this life, I’m actually amused you’re called ‘Jae’beom and I’m Young’Jae’. Hmm and I guess we can’t really go around calling ourselves Hwa Yeul and Sun Myeong now, can we. We probably should stick to our present names, except around each other and Gameunjang.”

“You called.”

“No,” Both boys answered in unison. 

“Charming, that is!” Gameunjang snorted. “And to think I was nice and let you have a moment before barging in.” 

Youngjae sighed. “So what horrible mess are we in? I’m assuming since we have been awakened out of the past, the past has something to do with it, and it’s something big?” 

“I’m afraid so.” Gameunjang got straight to the point. “As I explained to Sun Myeong, I granted his wish for you both to be together throughout each of your lives and the other deities were not exactly ‘fine’ with it and so they have made this quite difficult for all of us.”

“All of us? Who else is involved?”

Jaebeom grinned. “The Hwarang and Seo Jeong. Our main section is here and have their old memories back too. The others will come when the time is right.”

“Shin Hae and the others? Here? Can I see them?” Youngjae asked. 

“Yes, they are and yes you can, but later.” Gamuenjang smiled. “We need to inform you of the problem at hand. At least the other deities saw fit to allow us a fighting chance in this mess I accidentally created.”

“So there were repercussions due to Sun Myeong’s wish, being granted? Right?” Youngjae sighed. “Alright, go ahead and explain.” 

Jaebeom looked at Gameunjang.

“You can tell him if you like.” Gameunjang offered.

“Well it’s not good.” He sighed. “You already know your situation as Youngjae, but we think Anh is involved. The deities returned his memories and we now have to fight to stay alive in this life too. If we don’t find Anh and stop him from trying to kill us in this life, the cycle will repeat until our last life. There is no peace for us until we stop him Hwa Yeul. Our lives together will be cut short each time we fail to apprehend him, before the inevitable happens.”

Youngjae looked over at Gameunjang. “So basically, we’re cursed rather than blessed?”

Gameunjang sighed. “A bleak way of putting it, but I guess it does seem that way.”

“So what do we do? Well not that I can do much right now.” Youngjae said a little frustrated.

“Shin Hae, Min Kyun and I have already started the ball rolling.” Jaebeom informed him. “We’ve discovered something interesting, but before I say anything on that subject, as Youngjae, can you remember what happened to you now, or who tried to kill you?”

Youngjae blew air out through his mouth thinking. “I remember I went out walking that night. I had just had a big fight with Sunjae and needed to let off steam. Everything happened so fast. It was dark out. I tend to walk in the shadows out of the way of judging eyes. Being the son of a famous lawyer is quite daunting. You get sick of people either wanting your autograph or abusing the hell out of you, but I’d never been attacked before.”

He paused thinking some more. “I heard a noise behind me and I went to turn around I caught a glimpse of eyes peering through a weird mask right before I was hit on the head.”

“A weird mask?” 

“Yeah, it was definitely not like the ones you see people wearing in the streets normally. More like an ornamental or ritualistic one. Similar to the ones you see in Korean folklore. They wore dark colours and had a long coat and I could just see their eyes through the mask, so eerie.”

“Do you remember being dumped in the alley?” Jaebeom enquired.

“I don’t remember anything much except coming to, briefly and I was lying on a cold hard surface and then the searing pain of the gunshot wound after that.” Youngjae grimaced just thinking about it

“Did you notice if they were taller or shorter?” 

“Is that relevant?” Youngjae raised an eyebrow 

“Everything’s relevant right now. Anything you can tell us might help.” Jaebeom insisted.

“I guess, maybe a little shorter, and if it helps any I think they they smelt like some kind of cologne or something. But I’m not sure, it’s so fuzzy.” Youngjae sighed. “Sorry.”

Jaebeom smiled at him. “It’s okay don’t force yourself, you’ve done well!”

Gameunjang gently gave Youngjae’s leg a pat. “I think that’s enough excitement for you today Hwa Yeul. You should rest up now.”

“Yes, you should and I need to head out on my rounds soon,” Jaebeom smiled. “I’ll be back later. Will you be okay?”

“I’ll be fine, stop worrying. Oh and before you leave, as your king, and your lover.” Youngjae grinned. “I demand you kiss me before you go!” 

Jaebeom suddenly looked a little guilty and Youngae cocked his head. “What’s wrong Sun? You don’t want too?”

“It’s just that, I know as Hwa Yuel you love me, but, as Youngjae, how do you feel about all of this, I mean, we would have eventually fallen in love in this life, and in these bodies, but I really never thought to ask you, as Youngjae if you were okay with me kissing you. And I want Youngjae to answer, not Hwa Yuel.” Jaebeom folded his arms.

A soft smile formed over Youngjae’s face. “I was starting to like you anyway and trust me, I actually like the idea of you, as Jaebeom, kissing me as Youngjae, a whole lot more than you realise. As Hwa Yuel I may be awake and aware of who I was, but like you and Sun Myeong, Hwa Yeul and I, are the same person, our feelings and emotions are intertwined.”

He reached out his hand and Jaebeom took it. “As Youngjae, I acknowledge that Sun Myeong is a part of Jaebeom, just as much as Hwa Yeul is of me and I accepted those feelings as my own when I realized what was going on. Before you came back today I was Youngjae but my mind was restless, not my own, and I was having a lot of flashbacks of different things, I saw the past and the present.”

“I was so lost and confused, and at first I thought I was going crazy, but then it stopped and I saw it as clear as day. A young child sitting in Sun Myeong’s lap playing with the present he made Hwa Yeul.” He glanced up at the ornament of the dog. “And the feelings I felt were so strong when I saw that, that I think that’s what awoke me as Hwa Yuel to be honest.” Youngjae smiled sincerely.

Suddenly Jaebeom remembered what he had in his pocket and he slowly pulled up the small wrapped bundle and handed it to him. “You mean this present?” He asked softly. 

“What?” Youngjae took the wrapped object off him and gently removed the covering. “How?” A few tears trickled sown his cheek. As Hwa Yeul, it meant a lot to him to see this in the here and now. “I mean, it was lost. Sun Yeul lost it. I was sure he had!”

Gameunjang grinned. “You would have realized what had happened, if you had paid better attention.” 

Youngjae gave her a puzzled look. “I don’t understand?”

“It seems most of you humans don’t. This amuses me greatly.” Gamuenjang smirked.

“Where was it then?” 

“Do you remember that time you, and Sun Myeong we’re working on a response to a trading agreement you had been offered by another country and you kept telling Sun Yeul to keep away from the window of your palace bedroom, for fear of him climbing out, but he kept going back?” She asked him.

“Yes, I do.”

“You failed to check, whether he still had the carving on him every time he did so, and so by the time you realised it, it had already disappeared. However If you had thought to check you would have seen him come back to you without it, every single time.” She told him.

“He was trying to tell you he had dropped it into the water bucket outside of your window, which the grounds keeper then picked it up and tossed over the bushes across the way. And sadly by the time he got around to that part of the garden again a few months later you both had passed on at the hands of Anh.” She sighed sadly. 

“Once the grounds keeper found it he gave it back to your father, who returned it to your son. But that’s enough for now you need to rest and Jaebeom needs to get to work! I can see you want to talk about Sun Yuel, but it can wait for now. But to put your mind at ease for now, he led a good life.”

Youngjae smiled at hearing this. “That alone makes me happy, I will rest, but please, later I do want to hear more about my son and see my friends.”

“I will make sure of it.” Jaebeom smiled down at him as he leaned down and kissed him softly. “I’ll see you after my rounds. Please take care of him until I return.” He requested of Gameunjang

“I will, but you need to stop talking like Sun Myeong and get back into Jaebeom’s persona.” She reminded him

“Oh yeah, of course. Right then, I’m off see you later.” Jaebeom grinned as he headed out of the room.”

Youngjae smiled contentedly. “Thank you for allowing us to be together like this. Even though it seems to have got out of hand, I’m truly happy and I trust in Sun Myeong and the others. Anh will be defeated. I want to live a happy and long life with Sun this time.”

I know. Now hush. At this point in time it doesn’t matter if you’re Hwa Yeul or Youngjae. I can see the pain you’re in, so press that damn button, dose yourself up and I’ll stay by your side until you fall asleep.“ Gameunjang waggled her finger at him. “We will talk more later, I promise.”

Youngjae nodded and did as Gameunjang instructed. He was tired anyway and talking did take a lot of energy. He yawned as Gameunjang sat herself in the chair by the bed and he closed his eyes. 

Gamuenjang waited and once Youngjae fell asleep she smiled and disappeared.

~*~

Jinyoung and Mark arrived at the law firm around 1pm. They walked up to the service desk and pulled out their badges.

“I’m Detective Park Jinyoung and this is my associate senior sergeant Mark Tuan. We’re here to talk to Choi Sunjae and Choi Soo Yun about their Youngae sibling Choi Youngjae.” Jinyoung informed the lady at the desk.

“I’ll just see if they’re available, please give me a moment.” She pressed a number and waited. “It’s just me sir, there is a Detective Park Jinyoung and his associate here to see you and Soo Yun sir.”

Jinyoung watched the expression on the young lady’s face and he turned to Mark. “You wait, he’ll suddenly have a meeting, and not know where his sister is.”

“Okay, yes sir, I’ll let them know. Yes sir.” She hung up the phone. “I’m sorry but Mr Choi is on his way to a meeting and he says he has no idea where his sister is.”

Jinyoung gave Mark a smug look. “Any idea when he’ll be free to talk to us?” 

“He did say if you come back later this afternoon he might be able to fit you in around 4 pm. He said Soo Yun might be back by then too. And he apologised for not coming down to the station yet, we have been extremely flat out here lately. But he did say to call before you come down.”

“Of course he did.” Jinyoung muttered at Mark, before turning back to the woman at the desk. “We’ll just let him know he does need to talk with us and the sooner the better, otherwise we can enforce it, but I’d rather not take that course of action.”

Mark kept a straight face through the whole conversation but once they’d left the building he chuckled.

“What?” Jinyoung asked curiously, 

“Not even that has changed about you.” Mark grinned as they reached the car. “You still know when someone is avoiding things and what they’ll do to avoid them. I never could figure out how you did that.”

“The three top excuses in this day and age,” Jinyoung began as he unlocked the car. “Are unavailable due to meetings, being unwell or a family emergency. It was so much easier to tell when some one was guilty back in our day. You’d just walk around the corner and the guilty party would see you and run. No, lies, no excuses they’d just run like hell and you’d give chase until,you actually caught them and back then at least most times the excuses for something were true.”

“Considering the most common crime back then was theft, but it was always the poorer families that were desperate. especially if a family member really was sick and they needed medicine, food or water.” Mark said as he climbed into the passenger seat.

“Except the punishments were harsher back then because the entitled noble families didn’t care to share their wealth. Nor did they care if the lower classes were starving.” Jinyoung added as he put his seatbelt on and started the engine. “Funny thing is even in this day and age not much has changed. We still see people on the streets going hungry and with no shelter.” 

Mark sighed. “We were lucky, Shin Hae. If the king hadn’t noticed Sun Myeong’s skills, he may not have had the chance to point the rest of us out, we were just pretty boys in fairly wealthy upper bone ranked houses, well okay, except Sun Myeong‘s and mine, we were from the lowest ranking in the bone system.”

He looked over at Jinyoung. “I honestly was surprised back then when you approached me and out of the blue, kissed me. You were from one of the highest bone ranked houses, so I thought at first you were mocking me, because Upper and Lower house fraternizing wasn’t heard of, but I remember your eyes looking into mine as you broke the kiss. I was shocked by the sincerity in them.”

Jinyoung chortled. “I’m surprised you hadn’t noticed me gawking at you all time. From the second you walked into that courtyard with Sun Myeong when you first came to the the palace and I saw your beautiful face, I was going to make you and your body mine and I didn’t care what house you came from. I fell in love with you so hard, that I felt kissing you outright was that best way to let you know I wanted you.”

Mark blushed. “You’ve never were one to beat around the bush though Shin Hae. Although, I certainly wasn’t expecting you to drag me to your room right away.”

“Well when I see something I really want, I waste no time in acquiring it.” Jinyoung grinned.

“That’s for sure. I mean, two, out of two lives and you had me in your bed rather quickly both times!”

“Didn’t see you protesting either time though.” Jinyoung chuckled.

“That’s because I was quite happy letting you have your way with me.” Mark winked.

Jinyoung laughed. “I can assure you, I’ll happily have my way with you whenever you want!”

“Shame we have to go back to the office.” Mark said a sultry tone to his voice.

“You know, you two are quite insatiable. But you don’t have time right now.”

“Shit,” Mark said jumping in his seat. “Do you have to scare us like that?”

“Didn’t scare me.” Jinyoung chuckled.

“Nothing scares you,” Mark snorted. 

“Anyway, you two,” Gameunjang interrupted. “Firstly Hwa Yuel awoke.”

“Really? Already? Didn’t think he would become conscious so soon. Did Sun Myeong give him his memory?” Jinyoung sounded surprised.

“No, actually he didn’t need to in the end. Hwa Yeul awoke all on his own.” Gamuenjang informed them. “Oh and by the way, your suspect is leaving the building in the black van over there.” She pointed out.

“Shit,” Jinyoung said as he saw the car leaving the building. “Maybe he really does have a meeting that would be a first.”

“Should we follow him?” Mark asked. 

“No, we’ll do this the right way. If he refuses to see us this afternoon, that’s fine, he has that right, but I’ll give him a warning. He’ll have 24 hours to get down to the station for questioning or I’ll put a warrant out for his arrest.”

“I thought you had to have a reason to arrest him first?” Gameunjang raised an eyebrow.

“Mark, run a check on Choi Sunjae. Anything you can find. Unpaid parking tickets, any incidences of violence etc.” Jinyoung requested giving Gameunjang a judgemental stare. 

“On it,” Mark said as he grabbed his portable laptop out of his backpack and turned it on.

“You know, you could be bugging Sun Myeong and Hwa Yeul right now instead of us,” Jinyoung suggested. “We really need to be concentrating on this case.”

“Say’s you who was flirting around with Mun Kyun when I arrived,” Gameunjang chuckled. “But anyway, Youngjae is resting right now and Jaebeom is on his rounds. So I couldn’t right now even if I wanted too.”

“What about the other three?” Jinyoung queried.

“My job is to liaise with you two and keep an eye on Hwa Yeul and Sun Myeong, the others can tend to themselves. I’ll be popping in and out a lot so get used to it.” She said smugly.

“Seo Jeong was beheaded so wouldn’t he be in danger too?” Jinyoung reminded her

“Ahh good point, but no. Well I mean not necessarily. Well, he could end up in danger if he’s around those two when...” She shut her mouth quickly and rerouted her train of direction. “If there’s trouble.” 

Jinyoung shook his head. “In other words yes.”

“More like maybe,” Gameunjang countered. “The circumstances from 200 years ago have changed. Things don’t always repeat for some. But I can’t say any more than that.” She looked out of the window and up into the sky. “Actually, I think that alone might have been too much.”

“Too late now if it was.” Mark gave her a smirk.

“Oh well. Never mind.” Gameunjang shrugged. “Anyway bring Seo Jeong in later. Hwa Yeul wants to see you all. I’ll let the other two know to contact you once he’s awake from his rest. In the meantime, I’ll make sure to check in on him frequently,” she reassured them.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Jinyoung agreed.

“Bye for now.” Gameunjang smiled as she disappeared.

Jinyoung sighed as he thought about the situation. They realer going to have to be on the ball with this.

“Jinyoung look!” Mark suddenly exclaimed interrupting Jinyoung’s thoughts as he showed him his laptop screen

A grin formed over his face as he looked at the screen before him. 

“Got you, you sneaky bastard!”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Straight up Joseon chapter 
> 
> Halbamama is the title of address by which a royal child would call their royal grandfather  
> Halmamama is the title of address by which a royal child would call their royal grandmother.  
> Wonjamama is the Royal title and form of address of the king's eldest son, before he is appointed crown prince.  
> Sangwangjeonha literally means former king your your highness/majesty. It’s the royal title for the former king who abdicated the thrown in order for the current King to rule.  
> Wangson the title of address by which a royal child is called by his royal grandparents  
> Samchon means uncle, usually on the mothers side I believe, but here it’s used as a polite way of addressing an older male who is close to the family (more than likely not a thing in Korean royal history, but, for formalities sake I’m running with it)

Joseon era 7 months before the deaths of Hwa Yeul and Sun Myeong.

Hwa Yeul yawned, put his pen down and stretched. So much paperwork to do as King, it seemed as if it were never ending.

Looking to his right, Sun Myeong was napping peacefully on his bed and beside him snuggled into Sun Myeong’s chest was his son, Sun Yeul. 

He looked from the paper work to the bed and sighed. A nap seemed like a good idea but with so much paper work it wasn’t going to happen anytime soon.

Hwa Yeul went to pick up his pen again, but a small voice stopped him in his tracks.

“Appamama.”

Sun Yeul had awoken and was looking over at him from the bed. 

Hwa Yuel smiled and got up from the floor, heading straight to the bed and sat by his son’s side. “What’s wrong little one?” He asked as he gently stroked his hair.

Sun Yeul held his hands up and made grabbing motions with them. “Can you nap with me and Sun Myeong? Please appamama?”

“I’m sorry Sun Yeul, I really want to, but appamama has a lot of work to do.” He pointed to his desk with the paperwork on it. “Do you see all of that?” 

Sun Yuel sat up and nodded, a little pout appearing on his face. 

“Appamama has to have that finished by the day after tomorrow or Halbamama might get upset.” Hwa Yuel explained gently.

“But why?” Sad little eyes looked up at him. 

Hwa Yeul sighed. 

Explaining the ins and outs of royal paperwork wasn’t exactly something he could easily explain to a four and a half year old child.

“Hmm, let me see, how can I explain this to you so you can understand. “He looked around the room. “Ahh, yes, this might work.” Hwa Yuel grinned as he got up and retrieved a toy that Sun Myeong had made Sun Yeul, holding it up to him.

“Do you remember what Sun Sun said to you when he gave you this?” He asked Sun Yeul. 

Sun Yeul stared at the toy, his face contorting as he thought about it. “Ummm, that I have to take care of it cause,” he sighed and thought some more. “Cause I’m sponsable for it.” 

“That’s right, what a clever boy remembering all that,” Hwa Yeul praised his son.

“I’m clever!!” Sun Yeul giggled.

“Yes you are,” Hwa Yeul chuckled at his son’s reaction to his praise and tapped his nose playfully. 

He was so very adorable.

“See that paperwork over there?” Hwa Yeul said pointing at it. “I have to take care of it, because I’m responsible for it and if I don’t have it finished when halbamama needs it, I wouldn’t be a very responsible would I?”

“Hmm,” Sun Yeul thought hard about it, his little nose screwing up. “If you’re not sponsable, that means you’re a naughty boy.”

“Who’s a naughty boy?” Sun Myeong sat up yawning.

“Appamama is?” Sun Yuel pointed accusingly at his father.

“What? But I haven’t been naughty.” Hwa Yeul protested.

Sun Yeul grabbed Sun Myeong’s head in his little hands and turned his head towards the paperwork. “Appamama isn’t sponsable nough yet, so he can’t have a toy!”

Sun Myeong looked at the paperwork puzzled. “Am I missing something?”

“I tried to explain why I can’t take a nap with you two right now,” Hwa Yeul said as he nodded at the paperwork. “But it seems that I have inadvertently got myself into trouble while doing so.”

“Ahhh, I see!” Sun Myeong laughed. “Well at least he grasps the concept of responsibly.”

“Yes, a little too well it seems.”

“I’ll fix it.” Sun Myeong grinned. “Sun Yeul, appamama isn’t a naughty boy, he still has time to finish his work, that’s why he can’t nap with us right now. He’s being responsible by letting us know he has to keep working.”

“Oh,” Sun Yeul nodded, “Okay then.” He turned back to His father, climbed of the bed and grabbed his hand in his. “Okay appamama you can go finish being sponsable now.”

“Can, I?” Hwa Yeul smiled affectionately at his son. 

“Mhm,” Sun Yeul agreed as he led his father by the hand over to his seat and helped him sit down on the door again. 

“That’s very kind of you to allow me to do so.” Hwa Yeul stifled a laugh and looked back over at Sun Myeong who was holding back his own laughter.

Little Sun Yeul was so serious about it all that they didn’t want to spoil the moment for him.

“You work now appamama.” He let go of his father’s hand and trundled back over to Sun Myeong, climbing back onto the bed with him and into his lap. He looked up into Sun Myeong’s face and pointed at his father. “We hafta be sponsable for him.”

“Have too, Sun Yeul not hafta.” Hwa Yeul corrected him

“Haftoo.” Sun Yeul repeated obediently. 

“Close enough for now, but I’ll need to get the tutor to do some more vocabulary and pronunciation work with you I think.” Hwa Yuel grinned as his son pulled an unhappy face. “What’s that face for young man?”

“Sun Sun can tuna me, I don’t like the tuna he’s mean.”Sun Yuel protested.

“Tutor, Sun Yuel. Tuna is a fish.” Sun Myeong corrected him this time.

“He looks like a fish!” Sun Yeul complained, folding his arms. “And he’s mean.

“And by mean, Hwa,” Sun Myeong grinned looking over at Hwa Yeul. “He means the tutor makes him practice his words until he gets them right.”

“Sun Yeul, it’s important that you learn all these kinds of things because one day you’ll be doing this kind of work too.”

“Will I haf,” Sun Yeul suddenly stopped and thought about what he needed to say. “Willl I haftoo haf a tuda then too?” 

Hwa Yuel chuckled. “No, but you’ll have advisors and you will be responsible for a whole nation. The lessons you get taught now will help you later when you are king.”

Sun Yuel made another face. “i’m gonna be a king later?”

“Yes, you are. It’s a lot of hard work, but it can also be fun.” Hwa Yeul explained. “But there’s a while before you need to worry about all that. You just worry about being a little boy and having fun inbetween your lessons.” 

“Okay.” Sun Yuel agreed.

“Jeonha.” A familiar voice spoke through the doors.

“Enter Seo Jeong.” Hwa Yeul permissed.

Seo Jeong entered the room bowing low, then kneeling in front of Hwa Yuel.

“Jeonha. Sangwangjeonha would like to see the three of you in the main courtyard.”

Hwa Yuel stared at the paperwork and sighed. “Now?” 

“That was his instruction, yes.” Seo Jeong confirmed.

“Thank you Seo Jeong. Alright Sun Yeul, let’s go see your halbamama.” Hwa Yuel held out his hand.

“No, I want Sun Sun to pick me up,” Sun Yeul made grabbing motions with his little hands at Sun Myeong. “Please, Sun Sun pick me up!”

Hwa Yeul retracted his hand and smiled over at them as Sun Yeul jumped up and down on the bed excitedly.

“Alright you little rascal. Come on then,” Sun Myeong grinned as he got up and allowed Sun Yeul to climb onto his back. 

“You two spoil that child terribly.” Seo Jeong chastised. “Jeonha, you had to walk everywhere as a child. There was none of this nonsense.”

“Appamama carry Seo Jeong too,” Sun Yeul insisted.

Hwa Yuel glanced over at Seo Jeong who looked slightly unimpressed at the idea. “Are you jealous Seo Jeong? Would you like me to carry you on my back?” Hwa Yeul teased

“Mhm, you should carry him, he’s really old.” Sun Yeul said seriously, nodding.

“I am not that old thank you wonjamama,” Seo Jeong protested as he looked at the young prince.

“Well, you heard him Seo Jeong.” Hwa Yeul said with a serious look on his face as he bent over and waggled his hands behind him. “Come on up you get too.”

“Jeonha.” Seo Jeong was unimpressed. “I have no business being on the king’s back. I’ll just walk.” He declined as he tried to escape quickly back through the doors.

“Seo Jeong that’s an order.”

Hwa Yeul was too quick with his reply and Seo Jeong’s face screwed up at the thought. But now it was an order and he had no choice.

“Yea, Jeonha.” He turned back around and begrudgingly allowed himself to be hoisted up onto Hwa Yeul’s back.

Sun myeong and Sun Yeul were laughing, Sun Myeong a little more discreetly than Sun Yeul.

“Yah,” Sun Yeul shouted over excited by all the hype as he wiggled his legs forward urging Sun Myeong to move. “horsies charge! I wanna see halbihalbi! Let’s go!”

Hwa Yeul and Sun Myeong laughed as they stood there, their charges on their backs.

“Race Sun Sun, I wanna race appamama to halbihalbi.” Sun Yeul demanded

“Lucky Seo Jeong is light.” Hwa Yeul said with a smirk.

“Jeonha can we not do this?” Seo Jeong pleaded. 

“Oh come on Seo Jeong! Where’s your sense of adventure gone?”

“I used the last of it when I became your eunuch.” Seo Jeong replied almost monotonously 

“Seo Jeong samchon race us, race us pleaaasee!” Sun Yeul begged him.

“Look at that little face do you really want to disappoint him?” Hwa Yuel grinned.

Seo Jeong sighed, giving up. “Fine then, we can race.”

“Yay, yay, Seo Jeong samchon is the best!” Sun Yeul shouted excitedly.

“But, let’s race slowly Wonjamama. I’m ‘old’ remember?” Seo Jeong used Sun Yeul’s reasoning in the hope of countering a sudden ‘sprint to the finish’ scenario.

“Okay.” Sun Yeul agreed, much to Seo Jeong’s delight. “Appamama, we’ll run slow cause Seo Jeong samchon might fall off if we run too fast.”

Hwa Yuel chuckled. “Alright my son.”

“Okay we haftoo line up next too each other.” Sun Yeul pointed at the ground next to them. “Appamama you and Seo Jeong samchon stand here next to us.” 

“Right here?” Hwa Yuel asked as he stood a foot away. 

“Mhm, that’s good. Okay, ready...” Sun Yeul glanced at his father, waited for him to nod his head, then grinned. “GOOOOO!!” 

Sun Myeong had the advantage as they took off in front of Hwa Yeul and Seo Jeong. Sun Yeul, was of course much lighter than Seo Jeong but they didn’t race too far ahead.

Sun Myeong laughed as he heard Seo Jeong begging for Hwa Yeul to go even slower so he stayed not too far in front of them as they paced themselves, running out of the castle corridors and outside onto the balcony then down the stairs into the main courtyard running a lap out there with Sun Myeong and Sun Yeul just getting in first before coming to a stop in front of the Hwa Yeul’s father, who had a look of bewilderment on his face. 

“What the devil are you all doing?” The former King said bemused at the sight before him. 

“Sun Yeul decided we should race to you.” Hwa Yuel helped Seo Jeong down.

Seo Jeong immediately knelt on the floor and bowed his head.

“We won, we won, halbihalbi me and Sun Sun won the race!” He said addressing his grandfather as Sun Myeong gently lowered him to the ground.

“I see and do you get a prize for winning?”

“Um a prize? What’s a prize appamama.” Sun Yeul stared up at his father.

“Appamama, don’t give him any ideas.” Hwa Yeul grinned. “He certainly doesn’t need encouragement.”

“Well I think he should get a prize!” The former King said with a smile. “Bring them out,” He shouted. 

Suddenly behind them, from the direction of the royal stables, six stable hands came out and with them, a pony each. 

“I thought we discussed this?” Hwa Yeul said a little annoyed as the stable hands came to a stop in front of them. “His birthday is in 6 months I said he could choose then. He’s not ready yet.”

“He’s more than ready, you had your first pony at three! Stop being so serious and let me enjoy spoiling my Wangson.”

“Ooh appamama, look, look real horsies. Real ones. Ooh, halbihalbi am I getting one to ride? Am I, am I?”

“That all depends on if your appamama lets you,” the former King smirked looking at Hwa Yeul.

“I can’t tell him no now that he’s seen them. That’s a dirty trick appamama.”

“Hwa Yeul Jeonha,” A soft motherly voice came up besides them.

“Eommama.” Hwa Yeul bowed accordingly as did she.

“Sun Yeul should be learning everything as a child not just his regular studies. You yourself know this.”

“I just want to keep him a child for as long as I can. We have to grow up fast as princes, I just wanted things to be a little different for him.” Hwa Yeul explained his reasoning. 

“Your appamama and I understand just how much you want to let him be a child, we really do, it’s just that we think it’s time for him to be learning more while he’s young.” 

Sun Myeong stayed quiet. 

“He needs at least another three tutors at this age. You know that don’t you Hwa Yeul?” His father said gently.

“More tudas, Yuk!!” Sun Yeul complained.

“Tutors are good for you Sun Yeul, they can help you learn lots of things.” His grandmother told him.

“Will they look like fish halmamamma?” Sun Yeul asked his grandmother seriously. “I don’t wanna haf more tudas that look like fish!”

“What?” His grandmother laughed.

“I’ll explain later.” Hwa Yeul chuckled before looking at his son and smiling. “Alright he can have a pony, and more tutors.”

“I can haf one? Really appamama?” Sun Yeul clasped his hands, then sighed before casually declining the other part of the deal. “Hmmmm, but I don’t need the tudas. I’m clever already you said so.”

“Just because I said that doesn’t mean you don’t get your tutors,” Hwa Yeul chuckled. “Halmamamma is right. You really should learn more things at your age. Especially if you want to be as clever as Sun Myeong.” Hwa Yeul threw his lover a grin.

Sun Yeul pursed his lips and thought hard for a moment before looking up at his father again. The idea of being as clever as Sun Myeong was reason enough. “Okay then. I’ll learn more things with tudas.” 

“Well played my love.” Sun Myeong whispered.

“He adores and looks up to you a lot, so it seemed the most logical thing to say.” Hwa Yeul whispered back, before turning his attention back to the ponies. “Line them up side by side.” He ordered the stable hands as he took Sun Yeul’s hand in his.

The stable hands did as they were instructed and once the ponies were ready, they walked up to them. “So which one do you like the most?” He asked as they slowly walked past each one. 

“Hmm, I like them all appamama.” Sun Yeul said waving this hand at them all quite happily.

“I expect you do,” his father chuckled. “But, you may only have one.”

“It’s too hard to choose appamama i’d better haf them all.” Sun Yeul said quite seriously. 

“I know what we can do,” Hwa Yuel grinned as he looked over at Sun Myeong again.

Sun Myeong grinned and shook his head in amusement. 

He knew exactly what Hwa Yeul was up to.

“We could get Sun Sun to help us pick one. He knows what to look for when picking the right pony. Would you like him too?

Sun Yeul’s eyes widened and he smiled. “He can pick me a good pony?”

“Of course he can. Shall I ask him?”

“Yes please appamama. I’d like that a lot.” Sun Yeul jumped up and down excitedly.

“Sun Sun, Which do you think would suit him best?” Hwa Yeul looked back at his lover.

“Hmm let me see.” Sun Myeong walked around the ponies in front of and behind them. Some seemed a little new to people still, and fidgeted nervously as he went behind them, one even feigning a kick as he did so. “Take these four back. They need more work.” 

As four of the stable hands left, he continued to walk around the last two, both were quite well mannered and didn’t seem to be bothered by him being behind them even as he touched their flanks, legs and tails. 

One was hazelnut in colour with a strip of white down it’s nose the other black and white. 

“Bring Sun Yeul up to this one and get him to pat it,” he said pointing to the hazelnut pony.

Hwa Yeul did so, encouraging Sun Yeul to reach out and touch it’s muzzle but the pony drew back it’s head, it’s ears pointing backwards. 

Sun Myeong sighed. “Take this one away too make sure this one and the others get more handling.” He instructed the stable hand. “Alright try this one, same thing.”

Hway Yeul did as Sun Myeong instructed him and as Sun Yeul reached out his hand the black and white pony, just as curious as Sun Yeul, began sniffing him and then nudged him with his nose trying to get Sun Yeul to pat it.

Sun Yuel gently rubbed the pony’s muzzle and giggled as the pony made a funny face, almost like it was laughing and attempted to give it a hug and Sun Myeong smiled as the pony placed it’s head over Sun Yeul’s shoulder making the same face as it had seconds earlier.

Sun Myeong grinned as the both the pony and Sun Yeul continued to interact with each other. Sun Yeul laughed a little quieter than usual and the pony made another face and suddenly licked him and Sun Yeul burst into a fit of laugher.

“We have a match!” Sun Myeong said triumphantly.

Sun Yeul’s smiles warmed Hwa Yeul’s heart as he watched his own father approach Sun Yeul.

“Do you want this one then Sun Yeul?” The former king asked

“Yes please, I like this one a lot. Sun Myeong picked me a good pony. Can I ride it now halbihalbi?” Sun Yeul asked excitedly.

Hwa Yeul’s father looked at him for permission and Hwa Yuel nodded.

“Yes, you can ride her now if you like.” His grandfather said smiling. “Did you want to give her a name first.” 

“Hmm. What kind of name is good for a girl?” Sun Yeul thought long and hard. He didn’t really know any girls, well he knew some of the ladies that looked after his grandmother, but he didn’t want to use those. “Hmm, I know! SUN SUN! I’ll call her Sun Sun!”

Sun Myeong and Hwa Yeul exchanged amused glances with each other.

“You can’t just call everything after Sun Myeong.” Hwa Yeul laughed. “You named the toy he made you Sun Sun, and the one he made me, that you lost, you called that Sun Sun too.”

“But I like Sun Sun.” Sun Yeul pouted.

“Surely there has to be something or someone else you can name things after?” Sun Myeong ruffled his hair. “Why do you like me so much that you always name things after me?”

Sun Yeul reached up and took Sun Myeong’s hand in his and then reached out with his free hand and took his father’s too. “Sun Sun always makes appamama smile even when he has lots of sponsable stuff to do. Sun Sun is a good name because it makes me think of appamama’s smile.”

Sun Myeong couldn’t help the smile that formed over his face as he heard Sun Yeul’s words. It was probably the most touching thing anyone had ever said to him. 

“It’s a good name.” Hwa Yeul’s father agreed as he placed a hand over Sun Myeong’s shoulder. “I like it. Don’t you?” He asked his wife.

“I do. It really is a a good name! I’m sure she’ll be a very faithful pony! Just like Sun Myeong is very faithful to your appamama, and to us all!” She replied sincerely.

Hwa Yuel smiled happily at Sun Yeul and Sun Myeong. 

Sun Myeong really did make him smile, of that, there was absolutely no doubt whatsoever, but the fact that Sun Yeul had come to the conclusion that Sun Myeong made him smile, all on his own, made Hwa Yeul smile all the more.

Of course, they both made him smile.

But It was moments like this, that made his tedious royal life worth while.


End file.
